Um Bebê e Um Marido
by Yashamaru Kotohime
Summary: Como suposto marido, o charmoso Edward era o sonho de toda mulher. Carinhoso, atencioso...Facilmente poderia convencer a família de Bella de que seria um pai extremoso para seu bebê, prestes a nascer.O falso casamento deveria ser apenas um acordo,fic adap
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Bella forçou um sorriso enquanto encarava as duas pessoas que menos gostava no mundo. Era uma pena, já que constituíam quase toda sua família. Não lhes devia satisfações, mas sentiu-se obrigada a mentir.

O ruído de um carro que estacionava na rua em frente a alertou sobre a chegada de seu falso marido. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Com licença, vovó, vovô. — Apressou-se em sair da sala de visitas e foi até a porta da frente.

Por mais rápido que tentasse andar, estava grávida de oito meses e não conseguia ser muito ágil. Seu coração batia forte. Abriu a porta com um movimento rápido e desceu a escada de madeira, apoiada no corrimão. A outra mão repousava sobre a barriga, sem que percebesse, num gesto de proteção.

— Graças a Deus — murmurou, um pouco esbaforida. Olhou o relógio. — Que pontualidade!

O homem que saiu da caminhonete era mais bonito do que esperava. Tinha um porte admirável, era alto, vestia uma camisa pólo, calça cáqui e botas. Os cabelos acobreados e bem cuidados brilhavam sob o sol brando do início da primavera. Seus olhares se encontraram, ele tinha olhos verdes, sensuais. Aquele olhar despertou um desejo adormecido.

Que bobagem, repreendeu-se em silêncio. Você está parecendo uma baleia.

Sam se encarregara de convencer o funcionário mais bonito do hospital. Ela duvidara que algum homem concordaria com aquela armação mas tivera uma agradável surpresa. Tinha que agradecer ao poder de persuasão de Sam, seu irmão. Ele podia convencer um pato a entrar no forno, se quisesse. O pensamento a fez sorrir, e o homem lhe sorriu de volta. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo.

Pare, sua tola, ralhou consigo mentalmente. Ele só está te fazendo um favor!

O rapaz deu a volta na caminhonete e estendeu a mão.

— Oi, Sam me mandou...

— Eu sei. — Ela tomou-lhe a mão estendida e o guiou para a escada. — Siga-me. — Abriu a porta e deixou-o passar. — Ah, e você é médico — sussurrou com um tom de urgência.

Um segundo antes de entrar na sala se lembrou da aliança.

— Droga! — Parou de repente. Achou-a no bolso e a colocou no dedo dele. Por sorte, serviu. — Essa foi por pouco.

Pegou a mão na qual colocara a aliança e a passou por cima de seus ombros.

— Agora, por favor, sorria! — ordenou em voz baixa. — Estamos incrivelmente felizes!

Bella rodeou-lhe a cintura com um braço. Toda aquela farsa com os avós era muito embaraçosa, no entanto, não podia deixar de sentir a solidez do corpo dele e o perfume tão agradável. Entrou determinada na sala, um ambiente aconchegante, mas com objetos demais, e a mobília um pouco gasta. Até ver o olhar de repulsa dos avós o lugar nunca lhe parecera surrado. Olhou em volta, nervosa.

Sentia um aperto na barriga, e sabia que era provocado por tristeza e hostilidade. Como conseguiam fazê-la sentir-se inferior sem pronunciar uma única palavra?

Balançou de leve a cabeça para controlar a raiva e se manter firme.

— Querido, quero que conheça meus avós, Abigail e Hubert Swan, eles são de Boston. — Sorriu para o marido de mentira, sem conseguir encarar os lindos olhos azuis. — Você se lembra? Eu disse que eles passariam para uma visita rápida antes de partir para um cruzeiro.

O rapaz a olhou. Voltou a atenção para o casal imóvel no sofá de estampa floral amarela e vermelha. O coração de Bella acelerou enquanto ele os observava. Parecia que vira um fantasma.

Um segundo depois o rapaz fitou-a novamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ela sentiu uma ponta de pânico e beliscou-o na cintura. Seus lindos olhos estreitaram. O beliscão fora forte, ela admitia, mas Sam não explicara que aquilo era importante? Não inventaria um casamento se não fosse extremamente necessário.

Ela fingiu um risinho e se concentrou nos avós.

— Meu... marido é um médico maravilhoso, mas é um pouco distraído. — Olhou para o homem alto ao seu lado. Sorriu, mas havia um pedido desesperado em seu olhar para que entrasse em cena. — Vovó, vovô, gostaria de apresentá-los oficialmente a meu marido... Thomas... Step.

Step? Ela estremeceu. O nome surgira do nada. Não poderia ter pensado em algo melhor? Tentou conter o aborrecimento. Que diferença fazia o nome, afinal? Em uma hora os avós iriam embora.

— Como vai? — Abigail cumprimentou, as mãos unidas sobre o colo. — Acho que posso entender por que Sam e Bella não nos contaram sobre o casamento. — Olhou para a neta com ar de reprovação. — Nosso relacionamento tem sido um pouco tenso.

Um pouco?, Bella pensou por trás do sorriso forçado.

Abigail se inclinou para mostrar o olhar áspero para o rapaz.

— É claro que você sabia de tudo isso, não é?

Ele pigarreou e lançou-lhe um olhar de pânico, mas era tarde. Só percebeu o olhar enquanto ele se virava e daria qualquer coisa para adivinhar seus pensamentos.

— Na verdade, não.

Retirou a mão do ombro de Bella, e deu a volta em torno da mesa.

O coração dela estava disparado, e sentiu dificuldade para respirar. Na verdade, não? O que ele estava fazendo?

— Posso dizer com toda sinceridade que ela não me contou nada sobre a relação de vocês. — Esticou o braço na direção de Abigail. — E meus amigos me chamam de Edward. — Ele manteve a posição até que a senhora aceitasse o cumprimento. Após o contato breve virou-se para Hubert. — Thomas Edward Step — apresentou-se en quanto apertava a mão do senhor.

As batidas do coração de Bella lhe pareciam tão altas que remia que pudessem ouvi-las. Ele entrara em cena, finalmente. Graças a Deus!

Hubert deu uma olhada em Edward.

— Há algo familiar em você, jovem.

— Isso não me surpreende. Tenho um rosto comum — disse com um sorriso estranho. — Se tivéssemos nos conhecido, sr. Swan, tenho certeza de que me lembraria. — Ele desviou o olhar para a sra. Swan. — A senhora também.

Receosa, Bella observou seu falso marido recuar por um momen to. O rapaz podia ter concordado em fazer parte da trama, mas não sabia obedecer ordens. Por que insistira em trocar seu nome? Por que não aceitara Tom, poupando-a de quase ter um ataque cardíaco?

Para seu espanto, ele abraçou-a novamente.

— Tinha me esquecido de que os senhores passariam por aqui. — Virou-se para Bella. — Querida, quanto tempo me disse que ficariam?

— Hum... uma hora.

Ele deu uma olhada no relógio.

— Ah...

O que aquilo significava? Sam não lhe explicara nada? Por que a olhada no relógio? Ele teria algum compromisso?

— Algum problema, dr. Step? — Hubert perguntou. Edward o olhou e sorriu.

— Edward. E não, nenhum problema. Por que não se senta, querida? — ele convidou, fitando Bella. Conduziu-a até um divã, o tecido estampado de narcisos. Ponha os pés para cima. Você sabe como seus tornozelos incham quando fica em pé.

Ela olhou os tornozelos. Não estavam inchados. Nunca ficaram inchados durante toda a gravidez. Lançou-lhe um olhar não muito afetuoso.

— Meus tornozelos estão bem... querido.

Ela se sentou de uma vez, não por causa dos tornozelos, mas por uma fraqueza súbita nos joelhos. Edward sabia ser simpático.

Ela o achou um tanto agitado enquanto se sentava no sofá junto aos pedantes avós. Não diga nada que me prejudique!, pensou, na esperança de que ele fosse melhor em telepatia do que em obediência. Agia como se estivesse no comando!

— Então... — Edward estendeu um braço nas costas do sofá, relaxado e seguro. — Os senhores são os avós de Bella. Do lado materno?

Hubert e Abigail se mexeram no sofá e arregalaram os olhos, parecendo chocados.

— É claro! — Abigail disse, como se tivesse sido insultada. — Com certeza você sabia disso!

— Não, não sabia. — Ele abriu aquele sorriso enorme e sensual de novo. — Olhem para ela. Parece que conversamos muito?

Bella não pôde acreditar na brincadeira. Sua face enrijeceu, e pareceu-lhe impossível manter o sorriso.

— Querido — disse enquanto fingia bom humor. — Por favor...

— Desculpe, querida — respondeu-lhe com um sorriso travesso. Voltou-se para os boquiabertos Swan. — Então, os senhores são de Boston — continuou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

O comentário fez com que Abigail e Hubert recuperassem a pose e até estufassem um pouco o peito. Ser um Swan de Boston não era pouco. Todas as pessoas importantes de Boston conheciam Abigail e Hubert Swan.

— Sim, nós somos — Hubert disse, sem sorrir. Bella notou como estavam envaidecidos.

— Você já esteve lá? — Abigail perguntou, enquanto brincava com um brinco de brilhantes.

— Não quero me gabar, mas a família Swan é muito, muito antiga — Hubert acrescentou, ajeitando uma almofada.

— Não vou muito para o norte — Edward disse.

— Que pena. — Abigail parecia realmente pesarosa por ele. — Boston é uma das grandes cidades históricas da América.

— Houston também tem sua história — ele disse.

— Tenho certeza que sim — o tom de Abigail era tão desdenhoso que parecia ter dito: Não seja ridículo.

Bella passou a mão nos cabelos, e desejou que o tempo passasse mais rápido. O relógio na parede de tijolos andara somente quinze minutos desde a chegada de seu cúmplice. Olhou os avós, e quis que desaparecessem.

Ela mal continha a irritação. Ali sentados, os avós formais e esnobes pareciam temer que a velha casa de fazenda, que fora de sua família, estivesse cheia de ratos e baratas que poderiam surgir a qualquer momento.

Abigail mal tocava o sofá, para tentar não contaminar seu precioso conjunto de cashmere creme. Hubert não parecia muito mais confortável sobre a segurança de seu blazer e calça cinza. Ele cruzou as pernas e esbarrou na mesinha de café, o que chamou a atenção de Bella para seus sapatos de couro costurados a mão.

Ele puxou um lenço branco do bolso e passou sobre o couro, como se o contato com o móvel o tivesse sujado. Bella se esforçou para não gritar. O que importava se os malditos sapatos custavam mais que toda a mobília da sala? Talvez sua casa fosse um pouco desarrumada, mas não era suja!

Abigail e Hubert ajeitaram os cabelos ao mesmo tempo, numa estranha sintonia. Os dois tinham cachos grisalhos perfeitamente arrumados, os cabelos de Abigail eram mais curtos e não tão espessos e armados quanto os de Hubert. Como não participaram da vida de Bella, não sabia se eram assim parecidos cerca de cinqüenta anos atrás, quando haviam se casado.

Agora tinham o nariz igualmente empinado e o mesmo olhar a rogante. Só a boca era diferente. Hubert tinha uma boca muito fina, e mal se viam seus lábios. Os lábios de Abigail eram grandes, curvados para baixo nos cantos, numa expressão de eterna reprovação.

Estavam vestidos para o tempo frio de março em Boston, não para o calor de Houston. Deviam estar morrendo de calor, mas eram refinados demais para demonstrar qualquer sinal de incômodo.

— Algum dia, quando forem ficar mais tempo, nós os levaremos para um passeio.

Bella olhou o companheiro, intrigada.

— Como? — Hubert perguntou.

— Um passeio... por Houston — Edward repetiu cheio de si com um sorriso casual. — Nós adoraríamos, não é, querida?

Seus olhos se encontraram. Os dele brilhavam. Ele parecia se divertir no papel do marido feliz. Mas se estender em comentários sobre levar seus avós para um passeio em Houston? Isso estava passando dos limites. Ela lhe pagaria os cinqüenta dólares pela performance, mas não pretendia contratá-lo.

A última coisa que queria era passar mais que uma hora com essas pessoas intoleráveis. Se esforçou em sorrir para ele e acenou com a cabeça, incapaz de confiar em suas palavras.

— Vocês sabem de uma coisa? — Edward prosseguiu, se inclinando. Bella não tinha idéia do que ele iria dizer, e tinha medo de descobrir. Engoliu em seco.

— Nós precisamos de algo refrescante para beber. — Ele se levantou. — Querida?

— Ah... tem chá na geladeira.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas ele se postou a seu lado e pôs a mão sobre seu o ombro.

— Não se incomode, querida. — Ele se abaixou e a beijou, os lábios quentes e sedutores. O contato foi breve, mas deixou-a atordoada. Um pouco tonta e sem fôlego, sentiu uma sensação de formigamento se espalhar pelo corpo.

— Seus tornozelos, se lembra?

Por sorte a cabeça dele impedia que os avós vissem sua expressão perplexa. Sua face queimava, um sinal de que estava ruborizada.

— Aponte a direção da cozinha — sussurrou.

O pedido lhe pareceu estranho, mas ela logo compreendeu e fez um leve aceno para a esquerda. Ele perguntou:

— Quem quer açúcar?

— Eu quero — Bella respondeu, arrependendo-se de imediato. Um marido sabe disso, sua tola!

O riso dele ecoou em toda a sala.

— Como se eu pudesse me esquecer.

— Acho que não temos tempo para tomar chá — Hubert afirmou.

— Claro que têm — Edward disse. — Não vai demorar nada. Somente após ele ter deixado a sala, Bella percebeu como sua simples presença, mesmo que controladora, representava uma grande ajuda. Até agora, ele conduzira a maior parte da conversa. Pigarreou e pousou as mãos sobre o ventre.

— Então... para onde vão viajar?

— Primeiro visitaremos as pirâmides de Cozumel. Depois, faremos as paradas habituais no Caribe.

— Ah... — Bella não sabia o que dizer. Sabia tanto sobre as pirâmides de Cozumel quanto sobre Marte. Mais uma vez, se sentiu inferior. Seu irmão mais velho, Sam, era médico. Ela deixara a faculdade depois de um semestre, para dedicar-se as suas esculturas de metal.

Sam visitara Boston no ano anterior. Ele lhe contara em meio a risos que os avós se referiam a ela como uma soldadora. Sam achava que o esnobismo pomposo deles era hilário e sem importância. Mas ela não. Toda vez que pensava no assunto, abriam-se novas lacunas em sua auto-estima. Podia vê-los indignados: uma Swan soldando! Era impensável.

— Soube que Sam também sairá de férias esta tarde — Abigail comentou. Bella afastou os pensamentos incômodos e assentiu: — Vai mergulhar em Bon... Bon... — Não se lembrava.

— Bonaire — disse uma voz masculina e intensa.

Ela virou-se e viu Edward entrar com uma bandeja de vime e quatro copos altos.

— Como sabia? — perguntou, e se calou em seguida. Se não tomasse cuidado, arruinaria tudo. Afinal, ele conhecia Sam. Era evidente que ouvira o irmão comentar. Respirou fundo. Essa era a explicação. Simples, sem mentira alguma.

— Você não se lembra, querida? — Ele a olhou enquanto deixava a bandeja sobre a mesinha. — Você me contou hoje de manhã enquanto estávamos no banho.

Bella percebeu que sua expressão denotava espanto e se controlou. No banho? Ele dissera mesmo no banho?

Observou os avós, preocupada. Os olhos de Abigail estavam um pouco arregalados. Hubert ajeitou o colarinho.

Olhou novamente para Edward, que se inclinava sobre a bandeja. Se se esticasse, poderia chutar-lhe o traseiro.

Resolveu descartar a opção, e pigarreou de propósito. Ele pareceu não notar, e serviu dois copos ao casal. Viu de relance algo laranja e preto e percebeu que ele encontrara guardanapos com bruxas e abóboras de Halloween. Estavam em oferta no dia seguinte à festa. Não devia se sentir uma má anfitriã apenas por ser econômica.

Edward lhe passou um copo e disse:

— Seis colheres de chá de açúcar, certo, querida? Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Perfeito. — Se entupiria de açúcar, mas o show não podia parar.

Ele a fitou de um modo que deixava claro a sua cumplicidade. A respiração dela acelerou-se. E se os avós tivessem percebido?

Apesar de aborrecida com a ousadia dele e de ter prometido a si mesma que iria estrangulá-lo na primeira oportunidade, não pôde evitar um risinho. Seu olhar não só fora explícito, mas também sensual e atraente. Tentou consertar a situação, e fingiu que adorava seis colheres de açúcar. Tomou um gole do chá. Sentiu o gosto e parou, surpresa. Estava perfeito. Ele não tinha posto mais que uma colher! Lançou-lhe um olhar secreto, mas Edward agora falava com seus avós, que olhavam embaraçados para os copos. O que esperavam ver, sujeira?

Abigail levou o copo até os lábios e parou. Colocou-o de volta na bandeja.

— Na verdade, precisamos ir. — Olhou para o relógio de diamantes. — Você não disse ao motorista de táxi para voltar às três e meia, Hubert? Temos de fazer o check-in no navio.

O marido olhou o relógio, e mais uma vez Bella teve a estranha sensação de estar olhando dois nobres esnobes.

— O tempo voa mesmo — Hubert murmurou ao se levantar. Edward devolveu o seu copo à bandeja e também se ergueu.

— Acho que ouvi o táxi chegar. — Estendeu a mão e ajudou Abigail a se levantar. — Apareçam sempre.

— Eu... bem... — Abigail deu um sorriso breve e dedicou-se a alisar a saia. Bella tentava se levantar quando Abigail a olhou. — Ah, não se incomode. — Fez um enérgico aceno de dispensa, como se espantasse um inseto. — Seu marido nos acompanhará até a porta.

Sem discutir, Bella tornou a recostar-se no diva. Assim estava bem para ela. Levantar-se ultimamente era bastante difícil.

— Façam boa viagem — desejou, e tomou um gole do chá. Graças a Deus! A provação estava quase no fim. Já começava a relaxar, e fechou os olhos.

Um grito agudo e um terrível barulho fizeram com que os abrisse de novo. Ouviu um gemido, e se levantou.

Bom, mais uma adaptaçao, espero que gostem.

Dessa vez a a daptaçao eh do livro Her Hired Husband

da autora Renee Roszel.

Não se esqueçam de deixar o seu review, nos vemos no proximo capitulo

Bjsss até...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Hubert Swan esbarrara em uma escultura de metal que representava uma planta frondosa. O impacto fez a escultura cair, provocando um ruído ensurdecedor.

Abigail se assustou, apoiou-se em Hubert e caiu em seguida, desmaiada sobre Edward. Instintivamente, ele segurou a frágil mulher e observou chocado enquanto Hubert se desequilibrava e escorregava sobre os ladrilhos da entrada.

O sr. Swan caiu estatelado, com o rosto para cima, desajeitadamente arqueado sobre o objeto de metal.

O gemido dele tirou Edward do estado de estupefação e rapidamente colocou a desfalecida sra. Swan sobre o sofá.

— Cuide da sua avó — gritou para Bella e correu até Hubert.

Realizou um exame preliminar, enquanto se perguntava sombriamente quando acabaria seu dia de trabalho e começariam as esperadas férias. O dia fora cansativo, com um contratempo após o outro. Enquanto dirigia até a casa da irmã de Sam, iludira-se com a idéia de que não teria mais problemas nas próximas duas semanas. A bela jovem grávida não lhe dera motivos para mudar seu pensamento. Não até agarrar-lhe a mão, colocar uma aliança em seu dedo e lhe dizer ansiosa que estavam incrivelmente felizes.

E então, se deparou com um passado que pensava ter deixado para trás havia muitos anos em Boston. O fato de Abigail e Hubert não o terem reconhecido não o surpreendeu. Afinal, deixara Boston depois de terminar o colegial e só voltara algumas vezes para visitar a família no Natal. A vida trazia surpresas engraçadas.

Ao examinar Hubert, desejou estar no hospital lidando com contratempos de última hora. Considerando que fazia apenas meia hora que estava na casa da irmã de Sam, as coisas estavam um pouco complicadas demais para o seu gosto.

Tudo o que sabia era que a bela morena estava terrivelmente desconfortável com os avós. O motivo, ele desconhecia. Não conhecera bem os Swan, mas nunca lhe pareceram maus, apenas um pouco pomposos. Mas a aflição dela fora o suficiente para atender seu pedido.

Aqueles olhos grandes e escuros exerciam um misterioso efeito sobre ele. Ou talvez fosse seu estado adiantado de gravidez. Como obstetra, era natural querer amenizar o estresse de uma mulher naquele estado, mesmo se não tivesse a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo.

Escutou vozes na sala e viu que a avó de Bella recobrava a consciência. Graças a Deus, pelo menos isso.

— Vamos levá-lo ao hospital, sr. Swan, e...

— Não — o homem idoso pediu ofegante. — Nada de hospital. — Ele segurou o braço de Edward. — Não gosto de hospitais e não preciso de um.

— Não o mova! — uma preocupada voz feminina gritou da sala.

— Precisamos chamar uma ambulância.

— Como está sua avó?

— Está fraca, mas a cor está voltando ao rosto. — Sua expressão de preocupação intensificou-se. — O que você está fazendo com meu avô? — Aproximou-se rapidamente e segurou o ombro de Edward para que recuasse. — Você não pode movê-lo até que chegue a ambulância.

— Isso será bem mais rápido se não me segurar. — Ele se desvencilhou dela.

— Ele precisa de um... — Ela interrompeu a frase e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido: — Ele precisa de um médico!

— Eu sei disso. — Edward virou-se para o velho senhor, a expressão séria. Estivera no hospital desde às cinco da manhã. Estava cansado, e não queria ser agarrado, mesmo que fosse por uma mulher atraente.

— Veja se sua avó quer água, ou uma compressa fria na testa. Ela estava contrariada, e parecia querer alertá-lo com o olhar.

— Mas, querido, você não pode...

— É meu problema na coluna — Hubert interrompeu, gemendo. Eu a desloquei de novo, não é nada sério.

Se havia um problema crônico de coluna, tudo que Hubert precisava era repousar e ser medicado. Mas Edward tentou novamente:

— Seria melhor você ser examinado no hospital.

— Não! — Hubert disse de modo áspero e tentou se levantar. — Eu não vou. Detesto aqueles lugares. — Ele estremeceu, mas recusou-se a deitar-se de novo.

— Está bem, está bem — Edward tranqüilizou-o. — Fique parado. Deixe-me ajudá-lo. — Com muito cuidado, ergueu o homem e levou-o para a sala. A sra. Swan já estava sentada, mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente.

— Querida? — chamou Edward, esperando parecer convincente.

— Sim, querido? — sua falsa esposa retrucou.

— Você poderia ajudar sua avó a se sentar naquela poltrona? É melhor para Hubert ficar deitado.

— Oh... — Sua parceira não parecia muito feliz quando olhou a pálida avó. — É claro... — Foi até ela. — Vovó? Posso ajudá-la a se sentar na cadeira?Acha que consegue?

A sra. Swan também não parecia muito satisfeita.

— Claro que sim, estou bem. Enquanto era ajudada pela neta, olhou para o chão como se esperasse um ataque de algum bicho. Sentada, ergueu os pés no divã e olhou para Hubert. — São suas costas?

— Creio que sim — Edward confirmou e ajudou o velho senhor a se deitar no sofá entre gemidos. — Você disse que isso já aconteceu?

— Sim — Hubert assentiu, e fechou os olhos novamente de dor. — Sinto espasmos em um músculo.

— Quando isso acontece, o que seu médico recomenda? — Edward quis saber.

— Permanecer ativo e caminhar bastante — a esposa replicou acidamente.

Hubert fez uma careta.

— Repouso absoluto e um relaxante muscular — sussurrou após um gemido, deixando evidente que falar era uma tortura. — Não me lembro do nome do remédio.

— Ele está fingindo.

— Por favor, sra. Swan — Edward repreendeu, utilizando um tom compassivo. — Preciso falar com seu marido.

Ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, e ele se voltou para o paciente.

— O senhor é alérgico a alguma substância?

— Não — Hubert sussurrou.

— Tente relaxar — Edward tocou de leve o ombro do homem. — Vou pedir que tragam um remédio.

— Ah, vovô, sinto tanto. Não devia ter deixado a escultura na passagem.

Bella agachou-se na frente de Edward e segurou a mão do avô. Ele a olhou e deu um longo gemido.

— Não aconselho que o puxe — Edward disse. — Sua dor é intensa. — Ele se virou e foi até o vestíbulo onde vira um telefone.

— Eu não estava puxan... Aonde você vai? O que está fazendo? — exigiu.

O som de passos sobre o chão de madeira lhe mostrou que ela o alcançava. Ele encarou os olhos grandes e preocupados.

— Seu avô precisa ser medicado. — Ele tirou o fone do gancho.

— Qual é a farmácia mais próxima?

— A Berfs. Por quê?

Ao perceber que ele não responderia, aguardou-o discar.

— Informações, eu preciso do número do telefone da Farmácia Berfs — Edward pediu.

— O que está fazendo? — ela indagou, desconfiada.

— O que parece? Vou pedir um remédio. Obrigado, telefonista. — Ele desligou e discou novamente.

— Você está maluco? — ela exigiu em voz baixa. — Você não pode...

— Shh — ele ordenou. — Aqui fala o dr. Edward Cullen, preciso de um medicamento na rua... — Ele fez uma pausa e então se lembrou do pedaço de papel onde Sam escrevera o endereço da irmã. Pegou-o no bolso da calça. — ...Boblink Lane, número 959. Fica no final da rua. O paciente se chama Hubert Swan.

Enquanto dizia ao farmacêutico o nome do remédio e a dose, sentiu vários puxões em sua camisa. Exasperado, afastou o telefone.

— O que é?

— Como ousa fazer um diagnóstico! — Bella acusou, o sussurro áspero e baixo. — Pedir um remédio e se fingir de médico é crime!

Terminada a ligação, ele pôs o fone no gancho e a olhou com severidade. Os olhos dela estavam muito abertos e sua expressão ultrajada fez com que a irritação dele diminuísse um pouco.

— Você me disse que eu era médico — afirmou com um sorriso zombeteiro. — Se você ficar mudando as regras posso ficar confuso.

Ela abafou um gemido e, Edward notou que ficava muito charmosa em sua aflição. Ele ouviu a sra. Swan dizer algo ininteli gível ao marido.

— Aliás, o que deu na sua avó? — ele indagou, virando a cabeça em direção à sala.

— Não mude de assunto! Você não pode telefonar e receitar, fingir ser médico! Você pode ir para a cadeia por isso! E os cin qüenta dólares que estou te pagando não vão cobrir a fiança — ela garantiu, cutucando-o.

— Cinqüenta? — Ele perguntou, surpreso por ela ter planejado pagar um estranho para fingir ser seu marido.

— Nem pense em pedir mais! — Cutucou-o de novo. — E aquele beijo? Você passou dos limites!

— Quer que eu o pegue de volta?

— Como? — perguntou, confusa.

Ele abaixou a cabeça até que sua boca ficasse um pouco acima da dela.

— Assim...

Aproximou-se, e a intenção de beijá-la ficou clara. Ela se esquivou, boquiaberta diante de tamanha audácia.

— Olhe, você pode ser tão arrogante quanto quiser, mas agora está sob minhas ordens.

Ele deu um largo sorriso.

— Arrogante, é? Nunca tinham me dito isso.

— Foi a palavra mais agradável que pude achar.

— Está bem, se não posso pegar o beijo de volta, estamos quites. Você não me deve dinheiro algum.

Ela parecia surpresa, mas continuava receosa, preocupada.

— Não seja tolo. Eu pago minhas dívidas. Agora, com licença. Vou chamar uma ambulância!

— Seu avô não quer ir ao hospital, e considerando o que me disse, acho que está certo.

— Ah, você acha que ele está certo? Estou tão aliviada! — rebateu, irônica.

Alguém bateu na porta, e Bella congelou.

— Quem pode ser?

— Deve ser para mim — Edward zombou.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar antes de ir até a porta. Ele a segurou pelo pulso enquanto apanhava a carteira.

— Dê-lhe isso. — Pôs duas notas de vinte e uma de dez em sua mão e ela franziu a testa.

— Para que isso?

— Apenas pegue.

Ela começou a dizer algo, mas ouviu outra batida na porta. Apres sou-se em atender.

— Sim?

Edward não podia ouviu o que era dito, mas percebeu que se tra tava de um homem.

— Ah! — Bella disse em voz baixa. — Meu... — Bella saiu para a varanda, fechou a porta por alguns segundos e voltou. Seu rosto estava ruborizado.

— Era para mim? — ele zombou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. A pergunta pareceu tirá-la de seu aturdimento.

— Não, era... um funcionário do hospital...

— Você lhe deu o dinheiro?

— Ele o pegou — sussurrou, ainda atordoada. — Ele... ele disse que eu devia a ele... — de repente, seu olhar se tornou ameaçador. Ela se aproximou de Edward o máximo que pôde. — Afinal, quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele franziu o cenho para imitá-la, zombando dela.

— Eu tentei te dizer quando cheguei.

— Por que não me diz agora? — ela exigiu, pálida. Ele olhou o relógio. O tempo voava.

— Sou amigo de Sam, e tenho de sair daqui a pouco se quiser pegar o avião.

— Você é mesmo... médico, por acaso? — ela perguntou, a voz fraca.

— Não por acaso, estudei oito anos na faculdade.

O olhar horrorizado voltara. Ela tinha olhos enormes, uma cor brilhante que ele não recordava ter visto antes. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Algumas mechas permaneciam soltas em volta do rosto como uma moldura. Ela tinha três brincos na orelha direita, um coração, uma joaninha e um pássaro. Na esquerda, apenas o coração. Embaixo do vestido de gestante usava uma camiseta cor-de-rosa.

Ela era totalmente diferente do que imaginara a irmã mais nova de Sam Johnson. Sam era moreno, quieto, e usava óculos com aros de metal. Seu jeitão sério não deixava transparecer nada. Edward duvidava que Bella guardara uma só emoção para si em toda sua vida.

— Então... você é médico? — Ela estava pasma.

— Tenho meu anel de médico e tudo mais — ele zombou.

— Eu pensei que você fosse...

— Eu sei. Esqueça — ele disse. — Sam me pediu para passar aqui a caminho do aeroporto para pegar seus óculos de mergulho. O vôo para Bonaire sai em uma hora, então eu tenho de ir. Ele estendeu a mão para uma rápida apresentação. — Sou Edward Cullen. Sam e eu vamos mergulhar. Está lembrada, agora?

Ela engoliu em seco e apertou-lhe a mão.

Ele se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão rígida. Seu cumprimento era firme. O que essa pequena moça fazia o dia todo, trabalhava na terra?

— Sam me disse algo sobre mergulho. Eu sabia que ele sairia de férias hoje — murmurou.

Edward esticou a cabeça na direção da sala.

— Sua avó disse o que a assustou?

A loira retirou a mão e Edward se deu conta de que não a soltara.

— Ela viu um lagarto correndo e pelo jeito pensou que era alguma praga texana. Ele deve ter entrado enquanto estávamos lá fora. Acho que a convenci que o pobre lagarto não poderia lhe fazer mal, e estava mais assustado que ela. — Fez uma expressão de desgosto. — Minha avó acha que o Texas está a milhares de quilômetros da civilização, e receia encontrar roedores comedores de gente.

— Suponho que eles não vieram pelo simples prazer de vê-la.

— Não posso imaginar por que vieram. Quanto mais rápido se forem, melhor.

— Eles não podem ir embora.

— O que... o que quer dizer com isso? — Bella indagou, sobressaltada.

— Seu avô está com dor.

— E o hospital? É disso que eles cuidam.

Ele a observou solenemente. Estava curioso sobre sua ansiedade e hostilidade.

— Não é necessário que Hubert seja internado. Ele só precisa de repouso. Acho que só conseguiríamos levá-lo ao hospital se ele estivesse inconsciente.

Ela olhou rapidamente em direção à sala. Sua expressão era um misto de pânico e hostilidade.

— Bem, ele não pode ficar aqui.

— Por que não? Ele é seu avô.

— Porque eu não o quero aqui!

Edward balançou a cabeça, desconcertado.

— Eles são da família.

— E daí? Eles nunca agiram como tal... não enquanto... — Ela se interrompeu. — Isso não é da sua conta.

Ela estava absolutamente certa. A situação despertava a curiosidade de Edward, mas não tinha tempo para satisfazê-la. Acenou de leve e terminou a discussão: — Faça como quiser. Vou pegar os óculos de Sam e ir embora.

Ele fez menção de ir até a cozinha.

— Sam me disse que talvez estivessem na varanda dos fundos...

— Eu não os vi, mas a varanda fica atrás da cozinha. — Bella indicou-lhe a direção e seu gesto deixou claro que tinha problemas mais urgentes a tratar. — Pode dar uma olhada.

— Aliás, qual é o seu nome? — ele sussurrou.

— O quê? — ela indagou atordoada.

— Seu nome?

— Ah... Bella... Bella Johnson.

O fato de ela ser solteira o surpreendeu. Via muitas mães sol teiras em sua profissão, porém, como Sam era tão sério e racional, não imaginara que a irmã fosse tão diferente.

— Bem, boa sorte, Bella.

Ela tocou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, fechou os olhos e suspirou. Edward percebeu que ela não o ouvira, ou não queria responder, e foi procurar os óculos.

Após uma busca de cinco minutos atrás e embaixo de sobras de metal, uma bicicleta, ferramentas de jardim, vasos de flores e uma bancada, finalmente encontrou. Edward voltou ao vestíbulo, os óculos no bolso da calça. Não havia ninguém perto da entrada, apenas vozes na sala. Quando olhou para se despedir, encontrou aqueles enormes olhos brilhantes. Um pedido silencioso o atingia com intensidade.

— Tudo certo? — ouviu-se perguntar. Ela o fez entrar.

— Hum... querido... você poderia levar meu avô para meu... nosso quarto? Eles vão ficar.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito diante do tom aflito de Bella. Por um instante, se esquecera da trama. Deu uma olhada rápida e preocupada no relógio.

— Bem... claro.

— Isso é ridículo — disse a sra. Swan. — Você nunca quis fazer a excursão pelas pirâmides. Eu devia saber que você...

Hubert gemeu alto e interrompeu o discurso da esposa. Pôs a mão na parte inferior das costas.

— Ah, que dor!

— Foi uma queda e tanto — Edward afirmou.

A sra. Swan lançou um olhar de dúvida para Edward, como se ele participasse de alguma conspiração demoníaca.

— Vamos ter que pagar uma gorjeta para o motorista tirar as malas do carro — murmurou. — Edward, cuide disso.

Depois de falar com o motorista, Edward subiu as escadas com Hubert. Levou-o ao ensolarado quarto de Bella, e colocou-o sobre a cama coberta com uma alegre colcha de retalhos. — Depois que ele tomar o remédio, eu a ajudo a ajeitá-lo melhor.

A sra. Swan mexia na bolsa, e não respondeu de imediato. Quando terminou tinha um tubo nas mãos. Em vez de responder, começou a borrifar algo que cheirava a desinfetante.

Edward desviou do jato de cheiro forte e saiu do quarto. Quase trombou com Bella, que andava pelo corredor e torcia as mãos.

— Então você vai deixá-los ficar, afinal. Isso é bom.

— Bom? — ela repetiu, aflita. — Eles me contaram que estão mudando toda a decoração da casa em Boston. E para eles, hotéis são lugares sujos, cheios de germes de milhares de estranhos. Com exceção de alguns poucos. E é claro que nenhum desses adequados hotéis fica nessa região. Ah, e eles não abusariam de amigos. Você acredita nisso? Não querem abusar de amigos! Mas de mim eles podem abusar.

— Eles são da família...

— Olhe, dr. Fullen... Tenho certeza de que tem uma relação calorosa com seus avós, e que eles são fofos e carinhosos. Mas nem todo mundo tem essa sorte.

Ele não tinha tempo para começar uma discussão sobre relacio namento familiar. Se o fizesse, ela ficaria surpresa com alguns detalhes. Apenas corrigiu:

— É Cullen.

— O quê?

— Deixe para lá. Foi interessante conhecer você, Bella. — Ele desceu as escadas, apressado. .

— Ah... espere! Por favor!

Virou-se e a viu descendo as escadas depressa, uma mão protetora sobre o ventre. Sua dificuldade era evidente. Automaticamente foi até ela.

— Não faça isso... você vai cair. — Pulou vários degraus e tomou-lhe o braço. — O que é tão importante?

— Você... não pode ir! — ela disse, sem fôlego. Puxou-o até a sala e acrescentou: — O que eu digo a eles?

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou ele, confuso.

— Sobre nós... estarmos tão felizes!

Ele a encarou, sem acreditar na situação. A encenação fora divertida por alguns instantes, mas agora se tornara estranha.

— Olhe, Bella — ele soltou os dedos dela que lhe seguravam a camisa e tirou a aliança. — Não me importa o que vai dizer a eles. — Ele pôs a aliança na mão dela e continuou: — Estou esperando por essas férias há três anos. Três anos — repetiu. Meu vôo sai em quarenta e cinco minutos. Diga o que quiser para seus avós. Diga que tive de ir a um congresso médico. Ou que fui seqüestrado por alienígenas. Não me importa. — Ele fechou a mão dela sobre a aliança e apertou-a num gesto de despedida. — Boa sorte.

Ela tinha uma expressão aflita.

— Eu pago!

— Não quero seu dinheiro.

— O que você quer? Eu faço qualquer coisa! — suplicou. — Você não vê? Eles me acham inferior. Acham que meu pai era inferior só porque era um bombeiro do Texas, e não filho de uma família tradicional de Boston. Se descobrirem que vou ter um bebê e que não sou casada... vão se convencer de que pertenço à ralé, como imaginaram.

— Ralé? — Edward ficou pasmo com a afirmação. — Eu duvido. Concordo que criar uma criança sem uma família estável não é o ideal, mas tenho certeza de que está exagerando sobre a reação deles e...

— Não estou! Você não me conhece e tampouco aos meus avós, então guarde suas opiniões! Médicos! — zombou. — Pensam que sabem tudo. — Ela o fitou zangada. — O motivo de estar tendo este bebê é problema meu, não dos meus avós, nem seu.

— Caso não se lembre, você me pôs nessa história.

— É, eu sei. Mas não estou enganada sobre a postura de meus avós. Eles são as pessoas mais hipócritas e esnobes do mundo! — Ela pressionou as têmporas com as mãos. — Não vou deixar que culpem os genes da família Johnson pelas minhas decisões. Não suportaria ver suas expressões revoltadas se soubessem que o pai do meu bebê veio de um banco de esperma.

Edward surpreendeu-se ao saber que não havia um homem na história. Ela era bonita o bastante para escolher um pai para o filho. Gostaria de saber por que decidira ficar grávida através de inseminação artificial. Talvez não gostasse de homens. Qualquer que fosse a razão, não era problema dele.

— Escute, sei que está chateada, e sinto muito por você, mas agora não é uma boa hora.

Ela o encarou por um segundo. A expressão atormentada deixava claro que não acreditara naquele "sinto muito por você".

Mas sentia realmente. Ser mãe solteira não era fácil e era uma opção incomum. Se a srta. Johnson era como muitas de suas pacientes solteiras, não pensara bem no que estava fazendo com sua vida... nem com a de uma criança inocente.

— Certo. — Ela suspirou e ergueu as mãos num gesto de derrota. — Não é problema seu e você tem de tomar o avião. — Ela apontou para as malas dos avós. — Mas você poderia... ahn... levar isso para cima primeiro? Minha avó não poderia... e nem pensaria nisso... e acho que também não posso, ou vou ter o bebê antes do tempo.

Ele olhou as malas com impaciência, e hesitou por um segundo. Algo lhe disse que discutir com aquela moça agitada seria perda de tempo.

— Está bem. Depois vou embora.

O telefone tocou, mas Edward não prestou atenção, pois se concentrava no conjunto de oito malas de couro e um imenso baú. Por quanto tempo mesmo os Swan pretendiam viajar... quatro anos?

— É para você — Bella lhe passou o telefone. — Alguém chamada Jane. Disse que é importante.

Ele parou quando começava a levantar o baú. Jane? Sua namorada estava no aeroporto com Sam e a noiva, Dorothy. Talvez o vôo estivesse atrasado. Pela primeira vez teria boas notícias.

Ele recolocou o baú no chão e pegou o telefone.

— Eu vou pegar seus cinqüenta dólares — Bella sussurrou.

— Eu não vou aceitar. — Virou de costas para mostrar que o assunto estava encerrado.

— Oi, querida, tudo bem?

— Fofinho! — exclamou a voz familiar e ofegante. — Estamos esperando, o que está te prendendo?

— Eu só estou...

— Edward, você tem de vir para cá. Tenho uma surpresa maravilhosa para você!

Ele estava certo disso, e deu um largo sorriso. Quando começou a falar, ela interrompeu:

— Ah, eu não consigo. Tenho de contar!

Seu sorriso desapareceu. Aquilo era perda de tempo, mas sabia que não adiantaria tentar interromper o entusiasmo de Jane.

— Amor — ela começou, tímida. — Fiz uma pequena mudança no itinerário. — Ela fez uma pausa, que foi o suficiente para Edward sentir uma ponta de apreensão. — Dorothy me falou sobre Bonaire, e tenho certeza de que você não tinha percebido que não há vida noturna por lá. Nada além de mergulho.

— É isso que vamos fazer — ele lembrou, um pouco irritado. — Está lembrada, você disse que queria aprender.

— Bem, claro, mas pensei que iríamos uma tarde ou outra. Não achei que você queria mergulhar noite e dia durante as férias todas! — disse com a voz um pouco queixosa. — Edward, minha pele é delicada, não posso ficar muito tempo sob o sol. Por isso, transferi nossas reservas para o hotel mais fantástico de Aruba. Você vai adorar! Aruba não é tão longe de Bonaire. Talvez você possa encontrar Sam e Dorothy algumas manhãs para mergulhar enquanto durmo. Vai ser perfeito!

Edward viu seus planos de férias irem por água abaixo.

— Você está brincando, não é? — perguntou com pequena risada. Talvez fosse só uma brincadeira.

Ele não mergulhava desde a faculdade e estava ansioso para recomeçar. Fazia tempo que procurava um antídoto para o estresse causado pelas longas horas de trabalho. Algo que o ajudasse a relaxar. Amava sua profissão, porém a considerava muito desgas-tante. Precisava de paz, de um lugar tranqüilo onde pudesse descansar, física e emocionalmente. O primitivo fundo do oceano, frio e silencioso, parecia perfeito.

A primeira tentativa de encontrar estabilidade emocional fora em seu relacionamento com Jane. Ela era bonita e estava sempre pronta para se divertir. Mas após dois anos, ele começava a perceber que faltava algo.

— Brincando? — ela replicou. — Por que eu faria isso, Edward? Nós podemos fazer nossas coisas e eles as deles. Não é perfeito?

Ele sentiu um nó no estômago ao ser atingido pela verdade.

— Não Jane, não é.

— O quê?

Edward quase achou graça da surpresa dela. Ela nem sequer imaginava que ele poderia estar zangado, considerar sua atitude egoísta e manipuladora.

Dois meses antes, para a aflição de Jane, Edward recusara um bom emprego no Hospital da Mulher em Boston. Segundo ela, o nome Cullen tem destaque em Boston! Você poderia fazer o que quisesse, ser importante lá! Para acamá-la, viu-se forçado a pedir que Sam cobrisse seus turnos para levá-la a Las Vegas para um final de semana romântico.

Fora justamente por causa do nome Cullen e toda a pompa e cerimônia que o envolvia na sociedade de Boston, que Edward resolvera cursar a Universidade do Texas. O nome Cullen não tinha fama em Houston, então ficou para abrir o consultório de ginecologia-obstetrícia em Houston. Além disso, gostava de suas pacientes, em especial os casos que atendia uma vez por semana como voluntário em uma clínica de caridade.

Ele se lembrou de como Jane reclamara. Você pode ter seus preciosos casos de caridade em Boston também! Edward não se incomodou em lhe explicar seus sentimentos, que suas pacientes não eram apenas nomes em arquivos, mas pessoas de carne e osso que dependiam dele.

Naquele momento não estava só frustrado e furioso, mas também farto de tentar manter a relação com Jane. Ele precisava de um pouco de espaço, de tempo para se acalmar. Virou-se por um instante, e viu que Bella Johnson subia as escadas com dificuldade, arrastando uma das malas. Uma idéia estranha lhe cruzou o pensamento e ele franziu o cenho.

— Fofinho? — A voz de Jane o trouxe de volta. — Onde você está?

— Coloque Sam na linha — murmurou. Uma idéia começava a se formar em sua mente.

— O quê?

— Coloque Sam na linha, Jane — repetiu, e tentou manter a calma.

Ele a ouviu chamá-lo. Esperou, impaciente.

— Ei, parceiro, não está encontrando os óculos?

— Já os achei.

— Ótimo. Vejo você logo mais.

— Acho que não. — Edward não costumava ser impulsivo, mas naquele momento estava zangado, e não pôde se controlar. — Sua irmã me pediu um favor — explicou, decidindo seguir seu impulso e deixar que as coisas tomassem seu rumo. — Diga a Jane que se divirta. Encontro-me com ela assim que puder.

— Muito engraçado — Sam riu.

— É sério. Mando os óculos pelo correio.

— Jane vai ficar uma fera — Sam comentou, após uma pausa.

— Então seremos dois.

— Ela te contou?

— Sim.

Sam pigarreou.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia até chegarmos aqui. — Seguiu-se um silêncio, e Edward percebeu que Sam queria evitar falar mal da melhor amiga da noiva. — Então, que favor está fazendo para minha irmã?

Nada demais. — Zangado e cansado, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. — Apenas serei seu marido.

Ooooolllllláááááá!

estou muito feliz que tenham gostado da estoria!

algumas perguntas serão respondidas neste cap, mas caso não sejam elas serão respondidas mais a frente.

Quanto a pergunta da frequencia que posto, bom, vai depender da quantidade de reviews, quanto mais review mais rapido eh o post.

Bjsss até...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Bella arrastou a pesada mala pelos degraus, tentando ouvir a conversa ao telefone. Mas o médico abaixara a voz, e ela não conseguia ouvir o que era dito, não importava o quanto tentasse.

Afastou o desejo de que o avião tivesse tido problemas mecânicos e que o falso marido não a deixasse. Talvez pudesse encontrar uma razão plausível para dizer aos avós sobre sua ausência. Um congresso médico parecia ser uma boa idéia.

— Que confusão que eu arrumei — murmurou enquanto arrastava a mala, que ficava presa no canto de cada degrau. De repente, sentiu um alívio no peso. Por sorte estava bem apoiada no corrimão, senão teria tombado para trás.

— Olá — Edward disse, a expressão infeliz.

— Pode deixar que esta eu levo — ela disse. — Se você puder trazer só o baú antes de ir...

— Eu não vou. Pelo menos, não hoje.

— O que aconteceu? — ela indagou, confusa.

— Eu só decidi... — deu de ombros. — Sam me fez um favor há alguns meses. Achei que podia ajudar sua irmã por um dia ou dois. Você fica devendo a ele. — Ele passou a mala para a outra mão e lhe estendeu a esquerda..— É melhor me dar aquela aliança.

— Aliança? — Bella repetiu, atordoada.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso, mas não havia humor em seu olhar.

— Com essa aliança eu te desposo...

— Ah, claro... — Uma sensação inquietante a invadiu, e ela se perguntou por que Edward resolvera ficar.

Ela tentou refrear o sentimento que a invadia. Afinal, ele estava sendo irônico e ela nada tinha de atraente no momento. Receosa de que estivesse corada, procurou a aliança de casamento do pai no bolso e a entregou.

— Eu... eu não sei como lhe agradecer, dr. Fullen.

Ele depositou a mala no chão, colocou a aliança e franziu as sombrancelhas.

— Primeiro, meu nome é Cullen, não Fullen, e segundo, me chame de Edward.

— Eu não deveria... te chamar de querido ou amor... como fizemos na sala?

— Pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que combine com sua idéia maluca. Só pare de me chamar de dr. Fullen — ele replicou, apanhando a mala.

— Do que você vai me chamar?

Ele subira um degrau, mas virou-se ao ouvir a pergunta.

— O que acha de "ameixinha"? Combina com um casal apaixonado.

— Pegajoso demais — Bella reclamou com uma careta. Ele riu com vontade.

Outra onda de calor percorreu-lhe o corpo.

— Para mim, você parece uma ameixinha.

— Gorda e redonda?

Edward deu um sorriso, embora os olhos continuassem sérios.

— Feito uma bolinha.

Sem entender a razão, achou o comentário divertido. Era óbvio que ele zombava dela. Mesmo assim, tentou controlar um sorriso.

— Prefiro que me chame de doçura ou querida.

— Veja... ameixinha...

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto ele subia as escadas. Por algum motivo, não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Certamente não era pelo modo que a calça delineava suas nádegas, ou pelo modo que seus músculos rijos eram visíveis através do tecido cáqui.

Ela fez uma careta, irritada consigo mesma. Pare com essas idéias eróticas, Bella... interrompeu-se de repente e desceu a escada para apanhar outra mala. Tinha de pensar em como ela e Edward levariam a farsa adiante.

A pequena farsa parecera tão fácil, tão segura, somente durante a hora. Quem diria que aconteceria toda essa confusão?

Quando chegou ao vestíbulo, ouviu uma batida na porta, atendeu e recebeu o rapaz da farmácia.

Edward desceu a escada assim que o rapaz se foi.

Bella ficou atordoada ao vê-lo, pois não conseguia parar de fantasiar.

O bebê chutou e ela se sobressaltou.

— Certo. A sensualidade do médico não é da nossa conta.

— Você disse alguma coisa?

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça, e temeu não conseguir disfarçar a expressão constrangida.

— Estava falando com a pequena Vivica. — Ela deu um tapinha na barriga.

A expressão dele relaxou um pouco.

— Uma menina?

Ela assentiu, pegou o frasco da sacola e riscou o nome Cullen até ficar ilegível.

— Precisamos tomar cuidado com isso.

— O que está fazendo?

Ela retirou o selo de recomendação para não dirigir durante o tratamento e o recolocou sobre a área riscada.

— O que parece que estou fazendo, dr. Step? A ênfase no nome falso o fez entender.

— Está bem. Bem pensado.

— Obrigada. — Ela recolocou o remédio na bolsa. — Aliás, Vivica era o nome de minha mãe.

— A filha dos Swan?

— Isso. E o nome do meio será Charlotte. O nome da mãe de papai.

— E quando a pequena Vivica Charlotte chega?

— Em quatro semanas. Primeiro de abril.

Ele ia começar a falar e ela ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo.

— Eu sei, eu sei. É o Dia da Mentira. Mas Vivica prometeu se adiantar ou se atrasar um pouco. — Ela lhe passou a pequena sacola da farmácia. — Aqui está.

— Você e Vivica podem levar o remédio. Eu levo as malas — Edward afirmou, começando a subir as escadas com uma em cada mão. — Minha mala está no carro. Onde a coloco?

Bella ficou indecisa por um momento. Não pensara nas consequências da estadia do falso marido.

— Hum... acho que... no quarto no final do corredor. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Está bem.

De repente Bella se deparou com uma realidade assustadora.

Trêmula, sentou-se num degrau. Fora o quarto do bebê, onde não havia cama, só havia o quarto no final do corredor. E era o quarto dela!

Bella pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, e rezou para que o falso marido aceitasse bem a notícia. Ou senão, que pelo menos não reclamasse.

A tarde foi longa, a tensão pairava no ar. Hubert passou a maior parte do tempo gemendo e insistindo que não podia se mover enquanto Abigail teimava em pedir que levantasse e fossem embora.

Bella liberou um pouco de espaço no closet disfarçando a falta de roupas masculinas. Não que Abigail desse atenção a esse fato. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo resmungando com Hubert ou espalhando o desinfetante em spray.

Edward fora até a cidade buscar comida para o delicado paladar de Abigail. O que queria dizer que presumia que qualquer coisa aberta na geladeira de Bella estivesse contaminada.

Bella levou uma bandeja para a avó com queijo que acabara de comprar, pêssego e café fresco. Ao descer novamente as escadas, imaginou se o desejo de Abigail de comer ao lado de Hubert se devia a sua devoção, ou ao fato de não ter desinfetado a cozinha.

Ficou surpresa ao entrar na cozinha e ver Edward à beira do fogão, jogando ingredientes na frigideira.

Ele olhou na direção da porta, a expressão fechada.

Ela ainda estava confusa com sua decisão de abrir mão dos primeiros dias das preciosas férias para ajudá-la. O favor que Sam fizera a ele deveria ter sido muito importante. Estava claro que a escolha não o deixara nem um pouco feliz. Iria perguntar o que o levara a ficar. Mais tarde.

— O que está fazendo com essas cebolas e batatas?

— Estavam começando a passar do ponto.

Ela estava pasma pelo fato de ele ter percebido. A cozinha poderia ficar em chamas e Sam nem perceberia...

— Obrigada. Acho que o bolo de carne está pronto. Podemos comer — Bella convidou, tirando o garfo da mão dele.

— Que tal uma salada?

Ela o fitou. Não costumava comer saladas, mas se esforçava para incluí-las em sua dieta. De vez em quando.

— Hum... não sei o que tenho... mas se você quer... — ela apontou a geladeira com o garfo, dando-lhe permissão para olhar.

— Acho que algumas folhas verdes fariam bem para Vivica — ele comentou, apontando sua barriga proeminente.

Bella não gostava que lhe dissessem o que fazer, mas controlou-se. Afinal, Edward lhe fazia um favor.

— Bem... se você encontrar algo que sirva, fique à vontade.

— Então, como está seu avô? — ele quis saber, enquanto abria a geladeira.

— Adormeceu. Acho que é uma espécie de fuga. Assim não ouve as acusações de minha avó.

A risada de Edward encheu o ambiente.

— Pelo que ouvi, a primeira semana do cruzeiro incluía um longo passeio pelas pirâmides de Cozumel. Tive a forte impressão de que Hubert não estava muito ansioso para ir.

— Na segunda semana eles iriam a St. Martin, St. Thomas e a Martinica onde Hubert planejava jogar golfe, golfe e mais golfe, o que Abigail abomina.

Edward se levantou e Bella pôde ver que encontrara alguns ingredientes para a salada.

— Hubert deve ficar bom em uma semana. Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— É capaz de eu me matar antes disso.

Ouviu um ruído, virou-se e viu Edward colocar um mirrado pé de aipo e um punhado de seixos que algum dia deviam ter sido rabanetes sobre o balcão. Ele também achara um tomate amassado é maduro demais, e meia couve-flor que não parecia tão ruim.

— Você tem algum vegetal enlatado? Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso.

— Por quê? Você é médico. Não pode salvar esses aí?

Ele retribuiu com um sorriso amplo, e Bella prendeu a respiração. Ele era dono do sorriso mais atraente que já vira. Imaginou como seria o comportamento dele no quarto, mas expulsou o pensamento. Nada de desejos eróticos, garota. Você está prestes a se tornar mãe. Seus pensamentos devem ser maternais, não carnais!, ela repreendeu-se.

— Estes estão bons, mas pensei em acrescentar alguma coisa.

— Dê uma olhada naquele armário — ela apontou para uma estreita porta de pinho perto da saída para a varanda.

Após alguns segundos ele encontrou algumas latas.

— Milho e ervilhas. Ela fez uma careta.

— Parece uma combinação horrível. Tem certeza de que Vivica precisa disso? Estou tomando as vitaminas direitinho.

— Muito engraçado.

Ela torceu o nariz e virou-se.

— As batatas estão prontas.

— Já estou terminando.

Bella pôs dois pratos sobre a mesa de metal e fórmica, e colocou o bolo de carne e as batatas em travessas. Edward fez o mesmo com a salada.

Ela olhou a tigela de vegetais com apreensão.

— Não pensei em perguntar se sabia cozinhar.

— Não precisa. Sou extraordinário. — Ele apontou para a salada. — Este é um exemplo perfeito de meu profundo conhecimento culinário.

— É disso que tenho medo. — Ela notou que havia um tipo de molho também. Ficou curiosa sobre o que seria, mas decidiu não perguntar. — O que você quer beber? Eu vou querer água gelada.

— Está bom para mim.

Bella pegou dois copos e os pôs sobre a mesa. Ao se sentar percebeu que ele a ajudava com a cadeira.

— Isso não é necessário — disse, um pouco embaraçada. Fizera comentários depreciativos sobre sua salada, desdenhara suas habilidades como cozinheiro, e ali estava ele agindo como um cavalheiro.

— Você não é minha amada? — Edward brincou enquanto se sentava. Ela o olhou enquanto se servia de uma porção de batatas e cebolas.

— Você está mesmo assumindo seu papel, não é mesmo?

Ele serviu ambos de grandes porções de salada e Bella teve a sensação de que ele a faria comer tudo.

— Na verdade, tento confortar e auxiliar mulheres grávidas. São algumas das funções de um obstetra — ele explicou.

— Ah... eu... — Bella deu de ombros enquanto ele mesmo se serviu de batatas. — Com a queda de meu avô e tudo, achei que você era ortopedista ou algo parecido.

— Você pensou que eu era um funcionário.

— Essa piada não tem mais graça — Bella resmungou, o rosto afogueado.

— Certo. Não tem mais graça.

Depois que começaram a comer, seguiu-se um silêncio longo e difícil. O único ruído que se ouvia era o tilintar dos talheres nos pratos de cerâmica que haviam sido da mãe de Bella.

— Então, Bella... — Edward pigarreou e disse: — Quero dizer, ameixinha... — Seu olhar provocativo encontrou o dela. — Já que estamos sozinhos agora, que tal satisfazer minha curiosidade sobre um assunto?

Ela sentiu uma ponta de apreensão e engoliu um pedaço de bolo de carne.

— Se você procura elogios para a salada... está boa. Do que é o molho?

Ele deu aquele sorriso de novo, e ela teve de desviar a atenção para o prato para ordenar os pensamentos.

— É uma combinação de azeite, vinagre balsâmico, sal, pimenta e orégano, mas...

— Vinagre balsâmico? Onde você achou isso aqui? Ele mostrou uma bonita garrafa azul na janela.

— Bem ali.

— Aquilo? — estranhou ela, fixando o olhar no objeto.

— O que você achou que fosse?

— Não sei. Comprei porque achei bonito. Gostei do vidro azul e do ramo de alecrim dentro dele.

— Agora você sabe que é vinagre balsâmico. Mas quando disse que queria satisfazer uma curiosidade me referia à gravidez não natural.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

— Por quê? É um modo perfeitamente normal de ficar grávida! Você tem alguma coisa contra isso?

O sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto, mas a surpresa pela pergunta um pouco agressiva ficou estampada em seu olhar.

— Em teoria, não. Mas como você é solteira, só imaginei o que a levou a uma escolha de vida tão extrema?

— O que é tão extremo? — Ela levantou o queixo, numa postura de desafio. — Eu quero um bebê. Não quero um conhecido casual para reivindicar nada, para complicar minha vida. Então eu fui a um banco de esperma. Simples.

— Ah... — ele murmurou, sem ter satisfeito sua curiosidade — Simplicidade.

Bella não permitiria que aquele estranho a questionasse ou humilhasse! Como ousava criticar suas escolhas?

— Sim, simplicidade. Já que quer saber, é muito simples. Primeiro, eu adoro crianças. Segundo, não conheço nenhum homem disposto a assumir um compromisso, e terceiro, estou prestes a fazer vinte e oito anos.

— Sei... — Edward murmurou, com uma ponta de ceticismo no olhar.

— Você não tem de gostar nem entender isso.

— Eu sei disso, só que no meu trabalho vejo diariamente as conseqüências de criar um filho sozinha. Hoje em dia, muitas mulheres jovens assumem a responsabilidade de criar uma criança sozinhas, sem a maturidade ou o conhecimento sobre o que é ser mãe solteira. Elas querem uma boneca para brincar ou alguém que as ame. Não sabem que são necessários dinheiro, tempo, energia e paciência para criar um filho. — Edward se inclinou um pouco para a frente e pôs as mãos sobre a mesa. O movimento pareceu agressivo a Bella. — É por isso que ao ver uma mulher jovem e atraente, com anos e anos pela frente para construir uma família de verdade, decidir ter uma criança sozinha, não posso evitar de me perguntar se ela sabe o que está fazendo.

O discurso condescendente deixou-a furiosa.

— Bem, querido, questione o quanto quiser... contanto que guarde as suas opiniões para si mesmo. Saiba, dr. Cullen, que não preciso de um sermão e tenho certeza de que não preciso de um pai, e nem meu bebê! — Ela bateu as mãos na mesa e levantou de uma vez, o que não era fácil em seu estado. — Preciso de um marido nos próximos dias. É péssimo para nós dois que seja você.

Ela desamarrou o avental e sentou-se, irritada por ter ficado tão ofendida e magoada com a postura dele. Edward era igual a seus avós.

— Acalme-se — ele pediu. — Você está nervosa demais.

— Meu nervosismo também não é da sua conta.

— Como obstetra tenho de me meter. Goste você ou não.

— Você acha que sabe tudo — sussurrou.

— Eu ouvi isso.

— Não pense que me importo! — Bella disparou. — Vou tomar um banho quente. — Saiu da cozinha com as mãos nas costas doloridas. — Deixe a louça. Eu lavo depois.

— Quente não, morno! — Edward recomendou em voz alta.

Ela subiu as escadas enquanto proferia impropérios sobre a ti-rania dele. Depois do banho, Bella limpou o banheiro o melhor que pôde, e foi ao quarto dizer à avó que estava livre. Hubert continuava deitado de costas, e roncava ritmadamente.

— Devo trazer algo para meu avô comer? — perguntou.

— Não — Abigail disse, a boca tão fechada que parecia que sofrerá uma cirurgia. — Ele pode se levantar e cuidar de si próprio.

Bella respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar.

— Mas... Bem, se ele precisar de algo, me avise. Abigail deu de ombros.

— A velha fraude. Se fosse um torneio de golfe a dor sumiria! — Ela acenou para que Bella fosse embora. — Vá dormir. Ele não vai morrer de fome.

Bella fechou a porta e desceu as escadas. Estava pronta para dormir, com a camisola de flanela e o robe felpudo comprido até os pés. Uma frente fria fizera a temperatura do início de março cair bastante. Enquanto descia, as pantufas felpudas faziam barulho nos degraus.

A última coisa que queria fazer era lavar uma pilha de pratos gordurosos, mas adiar a tarefa para a hora do café da manhã seria ainda pior.

Acendeu a luz da cozinha e ficou surpresa: tudo estava em perfeita ordem. Nem um prato sujo à vista. Então o médico limpara tudo, não é? Ela acariciou o ventre.

— Hum... — Odiava sentir uma ponta de culpa. Fora uma megera, e mesmo assim ele ficara, lavara e guardara toda a louça.

— Sem dúvida faz parte da função de querer tomar conta da minha gravidez — resmungou. A idéia fez com que se sentisse melhor. Médicos! Todos tinham complexo de Deus. Sempre estavam certos, e todo o resto errado. Seu irmão era médico, mas a amava do jeito que era. Ele era uma exceção rara e agradável à regra.

Tornou a subir as escadas, ainda zangada. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando lembrou-se de que dividiria o quarto com Edward. Ela ia bater, mas ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e percebeu que a avó saía.

Bella agarrou e virou a maçaneta. Antes de entrar acenou e deu um sorriso educado para Abigail. Quando fechou a porta, encontrou o pomposo e autoritário falso marido deitado num dos lados da cama de casal. A cabeceira e o pé da cama de ferro imitavam a folhagem de uma trepadeira, num trabalho semelhante ao da escultura que causara toda a confusão.

Ele ouviu o barulho da porta e olhou-a, surpreso. Não era o único que estava abalado.

— Ah... — Bella recostou-se à porta num movimento instintivo, na tentativa de aumentar o espaço entre eles. Edward estava usando só um short listrado.

Ela desviou o olhar para o ventilador de teto, cujas pás brancas circulavam devagar.

— Eu... não pude bater. Minha avó... ahn... saiu do banheiro. Sinto muito.

— O que posso fazer por você? — ele perguntou em voz baixa.

— Na verdade — começou, pigarreando para firmar a voz falha. — Eu esqueci de lhe dizer algo.

— O quê?

Edward parecia um tanto irritado. Podia culpá-lo?

— É que... ahn... — Bella fez uma careta, o olhar concentrado na brisa que entrava pela janela. — Você se importaria de... vestir algo?

— Estou vestido.

— Isso... eu... ahn... — Ela balançou a cabeça, e desejou ter tido a presença de espírito de lhe dizer toda a infeliz verdade depois do jantar, antes de sair correndo da cozinha. — Não, você não está vestido.

O estrado da cama rangeu e Edward se levantou.

— Quanto tempo isso vai levar?

— Por quê? — Ela lutava para manter os olhos afastados dele.

— Para eu saber o quanto tenho de me vestir.

— Apenas... apenas ponha o que usa para dormir.

— Então terei de tirar o que estou usando. — Ele fez uma pausa, talvez pela surpresa de vê-la corar. — Estou apresentável. Faça de conta que estou na praia.

Bella suspirou e pôs as mãos sobre as costas doloridas. Podia muito bem aceitar os fatos e seguir em frente.

— Bem, eu... — ela balançou a cabeça, tentando achar a melhor maneira de lhe dar a notícia. — É que...

Ela ouviu seus passos no chão de madeira até que a visão das cortinas ondulantes foi bloqueada pelo peito de Edward. Era um peito muito bonito.

— Sim?

Seu olhar subiu devagar, relutante, até encontrar os olhos enigmáticos dele.

— Nós, ahn, vamos ter de dormir juntos — informou hesitante.

Por um momento longo e tenso o olhar dele não mudou. Estremeceu por antecipação pela explosão de raiva dele. Enfim, o viu franzir as sobrancelhas e perguntar: — Está me dizendo que este é o único quarto disponível?

Ela acenou, e mordeu a bochecha.

— Fora o quarto do bebê. Mas lá não tem cama... — ela deixou que a frase se dissipasse, e continuou a morder a bochecha. — E nós... nós estamos felicíssimos juntos. — Bella receou que ele fugisse como um raio, e acrescentou às pressas: — Lembre-se, você concordou em me ajudar.

Edward pareceu refletir sobre o fato por outro momento que pareceu interminável.

Estou me lembrando — disse finalmente, e seus lábios se abriram no habitual sorriso cínico e sensual. — Está bem, ameixinha... — ele recuou e abriu os braços para se mostrar. — Por mais desagradável que isso seja, vai ter que acostumar a olhar para o calção. — Abaixou os braços e deu um puxão no elástico da cintura. — Ou para mim. — O sorriso malicioso se alargou. — Você escolhe.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero que tenham gostado dese capitulo também, estarei esperando seus comentarios.

Bjsss até...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO ****IV**

Bella corou intensamente e Edward censurou-se por tê-la provocado com a possibilidade de tirar o calção. Ela já tinha de lidar com a situação dos avós indesejáveis, e o final da gravidez a deixava muito sensível. Por que estava brincando? Não costumava zombar de mulheres grávidas.

— Desculpe-me. Eu estava brincando — ele falou, erguendo as mãos num gesto de rendição.

Apontou para a cama coberta com uma colcha verde-escura.

— Qual é o meu lado?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente.

— Ou você espera que eu durma no chão?

A expressão infeliz dela o fez concluir que era essa sua idéia. Não estava surpreso, mas embrulhar-se em um cobertor sobre as tábuas de madeira não o atraía. Mesmo o exótico e velho tapete que ocupava boa parte do chão em frente à cama não lhe parecia muito convidativo.

— Não. Você está me fazendo um favor, merece dormir na cama — ela falou finalmente com um suspiro. — Não tenho de lembrar que isso é um teatro — completou, cautelosa.

Quis continuar, mas pareceu não encontrar as palavras. Certamente diria algo sobre não estar atraente e que ele não pensaria em agarrá-la. Edward ficou satisfeito por ela não ter dito nada. Bella Johnson continuava bonita, mesmo que não soubesse. Entretanto, já que permitira com relutância que ele ficasse em sua cama, seria tolice dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— Bem? — Ela interrompeu-lhe o devaneio.

— Ah, sim, claro, somente um teatro.

Bella apontou para o lado da cama mais próximo da porta.

— Vou dormir aqui, se não se importa. É mais perto do banheiro.

— Tudo bem. A gravidez tem seus pequenos inconvenientes — Edward brincou.

A tentativa de melhorar o clima não deu certo, pois a expressão de Bella permaneceu sombria. Ela puxou os lençóis e o olhou.

— Você me ajudar a dobrar isso?

Não havia dúvida que dividir a cama com ele não a animava. Ele adotou a mesma expressão sombria.

— Como quiser, senhora.

— Isso não é engraçado.

— Não mesmo.

— Se houvesse outra maneira...

— Você poderia contar a verdade. Se não gosta deles, por que se importa com o que pensam?

— Eu já disse. Não quero que meu pai seja considerado inferior.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Não estou pedindo que entenda — sussurrou zangada. — Apenas dobre isso.

Após dobrarem a colcha até o pé da cama, ela ajeitou sua parte do cobertor e empoleirou-se na ponta do colchão.

Edward a viu fazer um recatado _striptease: _desamarrou a faixa do robe felpudo e o deixou escorregar de um ombro por vez. Levantou rapidamente os quadris, o puxou por trás de si, e o pendurou na cabeceira.

Bella escorregou para baixo do lençol e do fino cobertor, apanhou três travesseiros e começou a arrumá-los em volta de si. Colocou um junto à barriga, outro atrás das costas e o último sob a cabeça. Apesar de obstetra, Edward observou-a com um olhar nada profissional.

Depois do ritual, acomodada embaixo das cobertas de costas para ele, murmurou:

— Boa noite, Edward.

— Tem certeza de que tem travesseiros suficientes? — ele perguntou para zombar dela.

— Tenho, obrigada.

— Você quer colocar um entre os joelhos?

— Não tenho mais nenhum.

— Você poderia dobrar uma toalha.

— Estou bem. — Ela virou-se um pouco e o encarou, a expressão subitamente impaciente. — Ah... eu me esqueci de você.

— Puxa, obrigado — Edward provocou.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Não tenho outro travesseiro. — Mexeu atrás de si, e Edward percebeu que lhe daria um dos dela.

— Fique com seus travesseiros, Bella, não preciso de um.

Ela hesitou por um momento, o braço ainda esticado junto às costas.

— Você tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

— Está bem... então, boa noite.

— Boa noite, Bella.

Ele permaneceu parado, e observou-a enquanto ela se ajeitava para dormir.

— Você se incomodaria se eu lesse?

— Ler? — ela indagou, virando-se, intrigada. Ele mostrou um livro no criado-mudo.

— Encontrei-o na estante da sala. Parece bom e sou uma pessoa noturna.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, bem. Só agora você me diz isso?

— De quem é a culpa se a entrevista para a contratação de um marido deixou a desejar?

— Da próxima vez farei melhor.

— Próxima vez? — Ele pegou uma almofada de veludo da cadeira que se encontrava ao lado da janela e a colocou contra a cabeceira de ferro batido.

— Foi modo de dizer. Se eu tiver sorte meus avós não voltarão. Ele balançou a cabaça diante do comentário ácido, ajeitou-se e recostou-se na almofada.

— A luz não vai incomodar?

— Não se preocupe comigo, tenho sono pesado.

Edward acendeu o abajur, inquieto. Não estava com sono e por algum motivo perdera o interesse pelo livro. Mesmo assim abriu-o no primeiro capítulo. Após algumas páginas, percebeu que prestava mais atenção à respiração da companheira ao lado do que à horrível trama.

Talvez estivesse ansioso porque a idéia de estar deitado ao lado de uma mulher e não estar fazendo nada relacionado a sexo não era uma experiência comum para ele. Ou melhor, nunca passara por isso. Não que fosse promíscuo ou um garanhão. Mesmo assim, dormir o lado de alguém adorável como Bella e agir como se ela não estivesse ali era difícil.

A respiração de Bella era suave e regular. O som era agradável, mas ao mesmo tempo o excitava. Não que tivesse em mente qualquer idéia quanto a sexo. Afinal, havia Jane. Namoravam firme fazia dois anos.

Ele voltou a ler, mas logo se desinteressou. Irritado consigo mesmo, olhou-a de relance.

— Espero que você não ronque — murmurou sem saber por quê, especialmente em se tratando de uma idéia tão idiota.

Ela não respondeu, e de algum modo seu silêncio o desafiou.

— Eu não tenho sono pesado — acrescentou casualmente, e procurou ver se estava desperta.

Novamente, nenhuma resposta.

_Droga._

— Bella? — Agora estava ciente de que a qualquer momento ela viraria e lhe daria um soco no estômago, mas isso não o impediu de provocá-la. — Você está dormindo? — Talvez fosse o brilho nos olhos dela quando ficava furiosa, ou a cor das faces. O que quer que fosse que o fazia agir como um imbecil, o faria ouvir uma resposta malcriada.

— Quando eu começar a roncar você saberá que adormeci — ela murmurou. — Leia seu livro.

Ele riu e Bella virou-se para olhá-lo.

— Por que ficou tão animado de repente?

— Achei que devia te avisar como sou sensível ao ronco — brincou. E acrescentou em silêncio: _Quero olhar para você. Você me_ _deixa... aceso._

Edward pôs o livro sobre o colo e franziu as sobrancelhas para enfatizar sua aversão ao ronco.

Ela não se moveu e olhou-o como se fosse um mosquito incômodo que ficava zunindo em seu ouvido. Prendera os cabelos numa pequena trança. Algumas mechas permaneciam soltas ao redor de seu rosto, deixando-a atraente e sensual. Ela deu um suspiro e virou-se novamente.

— Está bem.

Examinou-lhe o perfil com atenção. A pele clara do rosto parecia livre de qualquer maquiagem. Na verdade, parecia que não se pintara durante o dia também. Ela parecia ter dezessete anos, mas admitira ser dez anos mais velha. Então tinha pelo menos vinte e sete.

Edward fitou o rosto de Bella, e imaginou se estaria dormindo ou fingindo. A camisola de flanela branca tinha uma gola macia que lhe escondia a parte inferior do rosto. Por um instante ele se concentrou nos olhos fechados dela.

Ela era uma bela mulher. Achava difícil acreditar que estivesse só. E a opção de engravidar por inseminação artificial o deixava... intrigado. Ela era antiquada em alguns pontos de vista, mas a gravidez era moderna demais. Ela era franca e corajosa, apesar de parecer apavorada diante dos avós. Era bonita e feminina, mas não queria que um homem atrapalhasse sua vida. De algum modo, tinha de descobrir o que fazia o coração de Bella Johnson bater mais forte.

Incapaz de continuar a se fazer perguntas aborrecidas, indagou:

— Então, você gosta de homens ou não? Ela não reagiu, e Edward se aproximou.

— Bella? — Ele sussurrou seu nome, sem querer acordá-la no caso de estar realmente dormindo. Sem saber o motivo, ele afastou a gola de seu rosto, e a usou para acariciar-lhe o pescoço.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Edward se surpreendeu com o tom acusatório e zangado. Ela não lhe pareceu nem um pouco adormecida. Ele voltou à posição anterior, recostou-se na almofada e notou que tentava conter um sorriso indisciplinado.

— Apenas arrumando sua gola — explicou inocentemente. Desejou que seus pensamentos fossem inocentes também. O que estava acontecendo com ele, por que se sentia excitado? Era inapropriado e desprezível, e devia sentir vergonha de si mesmo.

— Minha gola estava exatamente do jeito que eu queria.

— Então quer que eu a arrume de novo? — ele indagou, contendo uma onda de satisfação.

— Não. — Bella virou-se e o fitou. — E respondendo a sua outra pergunta, eu gosto de homens, sim... contanto que não me perguntem o que não é da conta deles. — Ela lhe lançou um olhar firme para que parasse com o interrogatório. — Satisfeito?

— Entendido.

Ela ajeitou-se novamente com uma expressão solene.

— Eu vou ler agora — ele prometeu, surpreso por querer ser inconveniente. Geralmente pegava no sono assim que deitava. Naquele dia, o turno no hospital começara às cinco. Por que não conseguia deixá-la em paz?

— Talvez devêssemos nos conhecer melhor. Bella deu um suspiro teatral.

— Você não deveria saber algo sobre mim? Pode surgir algo.

— Eu te dei um nome, dr. Step. Posso improvisar em qualquer coisa assunto que surja.

— E se Abigail me perguntar algo quando você não estiver, e entrarmos em contradição?

— Vou tentar não dar nenhum fora. Por que você está tão interessado em fazer com que nossas histórias coincidam? Não acabou de me sugerir contar a verdade?

— Sou volúvel — Edward respondeu.

— Você está me dando o troco porque o fiz perder o avião — ela retrucou, aborrecida.

Ele a ouviu, e a lembrança das férias arruinadas e das manobras de Jane voltaram com toda força.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Fiz isso porque quis.

— Bem? — Bella mostrou o livro. — Achei que estava louco para ler sobre assassinatos e agressões.

— De repente perdi a vontade de ler.

— Que estranho! Agora sou eu que quero ler. O comentário o fez sorrir. Ele não entendia por que suas respostas espirituosas o excitavam.

— E as nossas histórias? Bella olhou para o teto e virou-se de costas.

— Está bem. — Puxou as cobertas até o queixo e o olhou. — Você nasceu aqui em Houston.

— Não.

— Estou te explicando, não perguntando — respondeu, impaciente.

— Ah... — Pôs o livro de lado. — Eu nasci em Houston. O que mais?

— Você tem um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova.

— Por quê? Bella abriu os olhos e franziu o cenho, o que o fez sorrir de novo.

Edward estava um pouco atordoado com a maneira pela qual ela controlava sua habilidade de sorrir, um truque notável. Ele imaginou como conseguira.

— Não sei por que você tem irmãos — ela disse com um tom cansado. — É um disfarce.!

— Por que eu não posso ser da minha cidade e ser filho único, que é o que sou? — Ele se inclinou em sua direção. — Como médico, posso dizer sem medo que a gravidez não afeta a capacidade de aprender.

Bella fechou os olhos, claramente perturbada. Dessa vez a impaciência aumentou.

— Está bem... Se assim você ficar quieto, que seja do seu jeito. Onde você nasceu?

Edward ficou indeciso sobre revelar sua ligação com Boston, mas decidiu que a verdade poderia ajudar a diminuir o sentimento negativo em relação aos avós. Quando o conhecesse como um homem comum, veria que Boston era cheia de pessoas amigáveis, mesmo algumas que possuíam dinheiro e _status._

— Nasci em Massachusetts.

— Mesmo? — perguntou, surpresa.

Edward tinha toda sua atenção, mas fingiu indiferença.

— Tem gente que nasce em Massachusetts. Bella apoiou-se num cotovelo.

— Onde em Massachusetts?

— Uma cidadezinha insignificante.

— Me conte.

— Está bem. Talvez você tenha ouvido falar. — A dúvida ressurgiu, mas ele a ignorou. — Boston.

Durante todos os anos no Texas nunca se importara em contar às pessoas sobre sua infância e sua cidade natal. Mas por alguma razão, ver o crescente interesse de Bella, ou seria medo, fez com que se arrependesse.

— Isso não é verdade — ela replicou, devagar. — Você tem sotaque texano. Estava feito. Não havia volta.

— Moro no Texas desde os dezoito anos e acabei adquirindo o sotaque daqui. Afinal, que tipo de médico eu seria se não entendesse o paciente que reclamasse de _dor _o dia todo?

Ela engoliu em seco. Obviamente a piada não agradara.

— Diga algo com sotaque de Boston. Pelo nariz.

— Isso não é muito lisonjeiro — Edward reprovou.

— Não é para ser. Se você é de Boston, deve saber falar como alguém de lá.

Ele perdera o sotaque de propósito, mas se quisesse poderia recuperá-lo. Disse algumas palavras. Sentiu-se estranho, como se alguém o estivesse julgando. Continuou sem parar, disse palavras e depois frases.

— Pare com isso! — ela interrompeu. Sua expressão estava infeliz, como se tivesse sido traída. — Já chega! Ah... meu.. Deus...

Ele concluiu que Bella assimilava o que considerava ser uma terrível verdade, e arrependeu-se profundamente. Por que não se contentara em ler o livro?

— Mas, você não é um dos Cullen de Boston certo? — Ela parecia implorar. — Isso... não é possível!

Como ele imaginara, Bella conhecia bem a hierarquia de Boston. A verdade sobre sua origem não ajudaria na invenção de sua história. Talvez devesse ter esperado para lhe contar.

— Deixe para lá. — Ele balançou a cabeça, tristemente. — Você está certa. Dr. Step deve ter nascido e sido criado em Houston.

Ela o encarou, calada e triste.

Ele se sentia um imbecil. Apenas colaborara para que sua presença se tornasse ainda mais incômoda. Era óbvio que quando decidira lhe contar sobre sua origem não usara de bom senso.

— O que você acha? — indagou, na tentativa de reparar o estrago. — Dr. Tommy Edward Step é de Houston. Vamos dizer que nos conhecemos... — ele se interrompeu. — Onde nos conhecemos?

Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la.

Edward tentou desviar o assunto sobre sua cidade natal.

— Não pode ser no colégio — continuou —, já que tenho trinta e cinco anos. O que acha de um encontro às escuras?

— Mas... em Boston há um ditado. Como é? — Bella sussurrou, sem escutá-lo. — _Os Vanderkellen somente se curvam aos Cullen, e os Cullen, só a Deus. _Você é um desses Cullen?

Os grandes olhos começaram a ficar úmidos e a brilhar e Edward receou que ela irrompesse em lágrimas.

Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão insensível. Por que não a deixara dormir? Ela já não tinha o suficiente com que se preocupar? Se suspeitasse que ela já tinha ouvido aquele ditado ridículo, nunca teria trazido a verdade à tona.

— Esqueça. — Ele fez um gesto que dispensava o assunto. — Sou um Cullen de Houston agora, e quase não vou para lá.

Bella sentou-se e puxou as cobertas até a altura do peito.

— Você é! Você é um dos Cullen de Boston! — Ela passou uma mão trêmula nos cabelos, os fios loiros flutuavam e dançavam em uma atraente exibição. — Então... então se é mesmo verdade, por que meus avós não te reconheceram?

— Hubert quase conseguiu. Mas faz anos desde que...

— Ah... isso é ótimo — Bella gritou. — Eu sabia que você era um sujeito arrogante, mas não o maior de todos!

Aquilo o deixou ainda mais zangado consigo mesmo. Devia ter guardado segredo sobre sua família. Como pudera imaginar que conhecer sua origem diminuiria a hostilidade de Bella? Sempre se considerara uma pessoa com os pés no chão, mas segundo sua falsa esposa, tinha uma opinião totalmente distorcida sobre si mesmo.

— Arrogante? — Edward repetiu, o ego atingido. — Pare com isso. Eu dou uma opinião médica sobre ser mãe solteira e de repente sou o príncipe dos convencidos?

Ela puxou os joelhos para si o máximo que pôde e os abraçou, formando uma bola protetora.

— Minha mãe me contou sobre os Cullen. — Ela fitou o vazio, pálida.

Edward não acreditava como uma verdade inócua podia lhe fazer tanto mal. Observou sua expressão e disparou:

— Meu Deus, Bella, meu avô se chama Morris Cullen, e é banqueiro, não um assassino.

Bella olhou para ele, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas.

— Você se divertiu bastante... enquanto eu criticava os esnobes de Boston. E o tempo todo... — Uma lágrima tremeu sobre os cílios inferiores até cair e escorrer pela sua face. Edward observou sua trajetória e se sentiu mal consigo mesmo.

— Está certo... Considerando quem é minha família, não deixa de ser irônico... — Edward deu um suspiro cansado. A verdade não podia fazer com que ela o detestasse mais. — E talvez um pouco divertido.

— _Um pouco divertido! _— Bella repetiu. Voltou-se para ele numa atitude defensiva. — Para sua informação, dr. Cullen, eu nunca morei em Boston, então o fato de eu ser uma Swan e você um Cullen não significa nada para mim. Não me curvo a você nem a ninguém! Entendido?

Seu olhar era hostil, amargo e... espetacular, Edward sentiu um impulso selvagem e insensato de tomá-la nos braços. De todas as idéias estúpidas que tivera na última hora, essa era a pior.

— Droga! — ele disparou, lamentando pelo caminho errado que as provocações sem sentido tinham tomado. — Eu só estava...

— Caçoando de mim... — Bella interrompeu. — Eu sei!

— Não era isso que eu ia dizer.

— Não me importo — ela disparou de volta. Levantou-se da cama e pegou o robe.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela vestiu o robe e amarrou a faixa.

— Bella? — Ele se levantou. — Onde você acha que vai?

— Vou dormir na varanda dos fundos.

— Ah, não, você não vai. — Edward a alcançou e pôs a palma da mão sobre a porta. — Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Ela virou a maçaneta, mas a força dele impediu-a de abrir a porta.

— Deixe-me em paz! — gritou, enquanto virava a maçaneta e tentava empurrá-lo para o lado. — Às vezes eu durmo na varanda quando a noite está agradável.

— Não enquanto eu for seu marido.

— Não se anime. O show termina em poucos dias — Bella vociferou, ainda tentando empurrá-lo.

— Terminará esta noite se você sair daqui — ele ameaçou. Estava espantado por desejar tanto que ela ficasse.

Ela parou de empurrar e o encarou.

— Quer dizer que você iria embora?

— Agora mesmo — garantiu. Não gostava da idéia de ir para Aruba e encontrar Jane, mas voltaria para seu apartamento, e deixaria que Bella lidasse com os avós sozinha.

Edward quis ter certeza de que seu silêncio e a expressão intimidadora não deixassem dúvida sobre quem estava com problemas e quem estava fazendo o favor de estar lá.

Bella ainda estava furiosa e engoliu em seco. Ainda se encararam por longos segundos antes que ela desviasse o olhar. Então soltou a maçaneta.

— Está bem, você venceu. — Piscou os olhos úmidos e o encarou, de cabeça erguida. — Eu vou ficar, contra minha vontade.

Edward observou-lhe o olhar, o lábio inferior trêmulo, e sentiu um nó na garganta de compaixão e algo mais... algo que o incomodava e que não podia negar. De repente se sentiu animado e deu um sorriso estranho.

— Não fique tão triste. Nós formamos um bom time. — Ele apertou seus ombros num gesto encorajador, e piscou. — O Príncipe dos Convencidos e a Princesa Liberal.

Sem pensar, abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. Sentiu o leve tremor dos lábios dela e foi invadido por uma sensação incrível.

Suas mãos escorregaram para as costas macias. Abraçou-a com cuidado. Seus lábios acariciaram os dela, absorvendo-lhe o tremor. O beijo devia ser superficial, leve e tranquilizador, mas Edward se demorou. O gosto suave e molhado dos lábios de Bella despertava nele um desejo ardente e profundo. De repente se sentiu cheio de adrenalina, muito vivo. A gratificação pura e crua da experiência fora chocante.

Edward estava em apuros.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Primeiramente Sinto Muito por ter demorado todo este tempo para postar, prometo não fazer isso novamente.

Em segundo lugar gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre este capitulo, deixem reviews.

Postarei o próximo capitulo entre hoje e amanhã.

Bjssssss att.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Quando Edward a beijou, Bella sentiu o mundo parar. Viu-se incapaz de se mexer ou pensar. Sentiu-se incendiar pelo movimento calmo e sedutor de sua boca. O beijo era terno e ao mesmo tempo excitante, selvagem, masculino, e a deixava zonza. Toda e qualquer resistência se perdeu em meio ao desejo. Nunca fora beijada daquela maneira. Nunca um leve toque de lábios despertara um desejo tão forte e profundo dentro dela. Sentiu-se impelida a descobrir o prazer anunciado pelo beijo de Edward.

Envolveu o corpo dele com os braços, explorou-lhe a pele, deleitada com a textura viril. Bella sentiu seu agradável e suave odor, limpo, quente e muito masculino. Adorava a sensação de calor. Fazia muito tempo que não experimentava o toque e o beijo de um homem. A separação do noivo... quanto tempo já se passara? Quase dois anos... Não percebera como estivera sozinha. Não até que Edward a beijasse, e suas mãos quentes e sedutoras tocassem suas costas, e as acariciassem até a curva da espinha.

Seu corpo sentiu urgência em ser possuído, numa paixão primitiva e explosiva.

Os corpos estavam colados, e Bella se sentia incendiar. Podia sentir o batimento do coração de Edward, e tremeu quando sua língua acariciou-lhe os lábios. Ela se rendeu ao toque, e regozijou-se com a carícia ardente.

Ele deslizou uma das mãos até o seu quadril, e aumentou a chama de sua excitação. O corpo dela ardia, o coração acelerava e batia forte no peito.

Outra coisa também martelava dentro dela... algo doloroso. Ela deu um sobressalto. Edward deixou escapar um grunhido baixo, e recuou por um momento.

— O que foi? — ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

A realidade atingiu Bella devagar. Embora sentisse o toque de suas mãos, teve a impressão de que estava vivendo um sonho. Ela sentiu um misto de desânimo e alívio, retirou os braços das costas de Edward e afastou-se.

Ele franziu o cenho e olhou para ela, ou melhor, para a sua barriga.

— A sua pequena Vivica me chutou mesmo. — Edward fitou-a nos olhos, a expressão preocupada e arrependida. — Ela estava certa. Eu mereci. — Sua expressão de culpa capturou-lhe o olhar e aqueceu seu sangue.

Mesmo assim ele parecia sensual e Bella não podia lidar com aquela sensação naquele momento. Já estava difícil recuperar o fôlego.

Ela desviou o olhar para o peito dele, para seu calção, para seus pés descalços, e colocou as mãos sobre o ventre. Vivica chutava como nunca, a pequena intrometida. Não, nao! Era bom que chutasse afirmou seu lado racional. _Você não tem que se envolver sexualmente com esse homem. Primeiro, poderia entrar em trabalho de parto prematuro, e segundo, você o conheceu hoje!_

Comportamento sexual imprudente não tinha nada a ver com a natureza de Bella. Não conseguia imaginar o que lhe dera. Engoliu em seco diversas vezes, mas não pôde se livrar do no de aflição em sua garganta.

— Agora — ela parou e engoliu novamente para tentar firmar a voz trêmula. — Agora você pode me deixar dormir na varanda? — Não conseguia encará-lo. Como tinha deixado as coisas irem tão longe.

— Bella — Edward disse suavemente, e apertou-lhe os braços de leve. — Não vou te atacar de novo. E a cadeira da varanda é muito desconfortável. Não há motivo para você dormir mal, ainda mais em sua condição. Eu me comportarei bem.

_Eu não tenho dúvidas!, _disse um diabinho em sua consciência. _Você foi espetacular!_

Ela esfregou os olhos e tentou controlar as emoções Sentiu sinceridade em suas palavras. O toque breve e encorajador lhe deu a certeza de que não tivera nenhuma intenção indecente com o comentário. Acenou com a cabeça um pouco relutante, e virou-se.

— Boa noite.

Com os dedos trêmulos, desamarrou a faixa e tirou o robe. Colocou-o sobre a cabeceira de ferro. Sem olhar para Edward, entrou para debaixo das cobertas e arrumou os travesseiros ao seu redor. Somente depois de se acomodar ouviu o estalido da madeira do piso, e soube que Edward se movera.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Seria mais seguro se não pudesse ver o corpo ao qual quase se entregara. Teria se entregado, não fosse pela vigilância da pequena Vivica. Pôs uma mão protetora sobre o bebê, agora em paz. Bella só queria que suas emoções também estivessem serenas.

Ouviu o ruído das molas do colchão. Ficou ofegante, e se deu conta de que não havia motivo nenhum para isso. Edward só estava se deitando. — Você gostaria que eu não ficasse?

Bella disse para si mesma: _gostaria que você fosse o servente magrinho que eu esperava. Então não teríamos problemas! _Em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Só... fique do seu lado.

— Eu nunca fiz isso antes — ele contou, após uma pausa.

— O quê? — ela indagou, aturdida. — Manter-se do seu lado?

— Não, eu quis dizer... o beijo. Nunca avancei sobre uma paciente antes.

— Não sou uma paciente — ela murmurou, sem saber o que aquilo queria dizer.

Ele deu um suspiro longo, e pareceu cansado.

— Se você fosse, eu teria de explicar meu comportamento ao Conselho de Ética Médico.

Bella sentiu uma incompreensível ponta de empatia.

— Esqueça — disse. — A culpa foi tão minha quanto sua. Eu... eu estou... sozinha há um bom tempo. Então talvez... — ela se interrompeu, espantada por ter admitido tal fato em voz alta. Desejou desaparecer, e fez uma careta. — Não quero falar mais sobre isso, doutor — sussurrou. — Preciso levantar cedo.

— Eu entendo. Tudo bem. A cama balançou quando ele se ajeitou. Após alguns segundos a luz se apagou. Ela ficou surpresa.

— Você não quer ler?

Não — ele murmurou.

Edward acordou com uma série de estrondos. Embora não entendesse do assunto, deduziu que eram golpes de metal contra metal. Olhou pela janela. O sol estava nascendo. Lá fora uma peça de metal era batida violentamente. Torceu para que não fosse sua caminhonete.

Tonto pela noite maldormida, virou-se e se sentou. Esfregou os olhos embaçados e passou os dedos pelos cabelos para tentar acordar. O barulho cessou, e ele deu um suspiro. Era bom, mas o silêncio chegara atrasado. Ficar deitado e acordado ao lado de Bella Johnson não era o que se podia chamar de descanso.

Virou-se para olhá-la, e para sua surpresa a cama estava vazia. Levantou-se, e franziu o cenho ao olhar o local onde ela dormira em paz por muitas horas, segundo se lembrava muito bem. Passara as horas ouvindo sua lenta respiração.

O barulho recomeçou e o deixou em alerta.

— O que é isso? — perguntou para as paredes. Havia uma casa de fundição na floresta ali perto, que não vira? É claro que Bella acordara cedo. Quem podia dormir com essa confusão?

Edward pegou uma calça jeans da mala que pusera no _closet _de Bella, vestiu-a e saiu do quarto, disposto a encontrar a origem do -barulho.

Quando passou pelo quarto dos Swan, Abigail pôs a cabeça para fora.

— Que ótimo, vai fazer com que ela pare.

Edward hesitou e concluiu que ouvira mal, já que aquilo não fazia sentido.

— Bom dia, vovó Swan — ele cumprimentou, e forçou um sorriso. — O que disse?

Ela pôs a mão com veias azuladas através da fresta da porta.

— Eu disse que estou aliviada em saber que você vai fazer Bella parar com esse barulho infernal. Não há motivo para soldar de madrugada!

Soldando? Bella? Não conseguia ver a bela grávida como a origem de tamanho barulho. Além disso, se fosse solda, não estava sendo feito direito.

Como estava no papel de marido feliz, decidiu não argumentar antes de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Conteve o sorriso.

— Barulho? — deu de ombros. — Não notei. A expressão de horror dela foi indescritível.

— Eu ia levar uma xícara de café para ela — improvisou. — A senhora quer uma também?

Jamais a vira tão exasperada.

— Bem, como não consigo dormir... — gesticulou. — Isso não é jeito de tratar visitas! Aparentemente esse comportamento descortês é aceitável no Texas! — Abigail bateu a porta antes que Edward pudesse responder, o que certamente foi melhor.

Quanto mais convivia com a mulher, mais sua opinião pendia a favor de Bella, embora não pudesse entendê-la muito bem. Uma coisa era óbvia. Havia pouca demonstração de afeto entre os Swan.

Ele desceu dois degraus de cada vez. As explosões de som rápidas e ritmadas o levaram para a porta dos fundos, e para a varanda. Passou por um quintal com pinheiros altos e finos, e chegou a um estábulo meio escondido. A construção sem janelas estava descorada e era coberta por um telhado de aço galvanizado, a porta-dupla de entrada estava fechada, mas mesmo assim os estrondos espalhavam-se pelo ar.

Mesmo após abrir a porta, não conseguiu ver Bella como uma soldadora. Uma dançarina de sapateado, talvez, uma ativista política, com certeza. Mesmo a trompetista de uma banda de jazz e _funk. _Mas uma soldadora? De jeito nenhum.

Os velhos caibros do telhado mal podiam ser vistos sobre a fraca luz dos dois lustres, cada um com uma lâmpada de baixa voltagem. Ele observou o lugar, um celeiro transformado no que parecia uma ferraria.

Viu uma organizada fila de martelos e tenazes, dois serrotes e algumas bigornas. Ligados a uma carroça, entre mesas de aço maciço, estavam vários tanques de acetileno. Um guindaste amarelo se impunha, como um tiranossauro-rex, e diminuía tudo o mais no estúdio. Uma forja estava escancarada, e as brasas de um vermelho vivo se espalhavam e brilhavam em seu interior.

Em meio ao fogo e ao aço, Bella parecia pequena e vulnerável. Estava de costas para ele. Pelo que podia ver, ela vestia um macacão e por cima usava um pesado avental de couro, luvas de couro, uma jaqueta curta curtida e um boné de beisebol vermelho, com a aba virada para trás. Protetores de ouvido impediam que ficasse surda e óculos protegiam seus olhos.

Edward se aproximou e o calor atingiu-lhe o rosto. O ar estava quente e abafado, o cheiro lhe lembrava uma velha locomotiva a vapor. Imaginou como o lugar ficaria no verão texano. Encostado em uma mesa de aço longa cheia de equipamentos que desconhecia, se viu surpreendido pela incrível mulher. Uma coisa era certa. Ela não soldava. Ela criava.

Agora que resolvera o mistério, olhou em volta. Apoiado contra uma parede rachada havia algo parecido com a metade de um portão, na forma de asa de borboleta. Ele estava impressionado pelo modo como o metal sólido fora transformado em formas leves de tamanha delicadeza e fluidez.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Então Bella era uma artista. Abigail não sabia a diferença entre um artista e um soldador? Era tão esnobe a ponto de pensar que qualquer um que trabalhasse com as mãos não merecia atenção?

Ele não pensara no que Bella fazia para ganhar a vida. Enquanto observava o estúdio, viu uma prateleira em um canto com alguns troféus. Seriam dela? E por que estavam no estábulo e não dentro de casa?

A mulher se mostrava um grande enigma. Afastou-se da mesa e decidiu tomar um banho e preparar o café de Abigail. Podia fazer perguntas depois, quando não precisasse gritar ou se queimar.

Bella entrou, e ficou surpresa por encontrar Edward sentado à mesa da cozinha. Ele estava... bonito. Bonito demais, com uma camisa justa de linha e jeans desbotados. Teria de lhe perguntar um dia como um médico ficava com os músculos tão definidos. Instintivamente, afastou os cabelos úmidos do rosto.

— Ah... oi. — Ela secou as mãos suadas no macacão. — Não achei que estivesse acordado.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira, a expressão cética.

— Você não achou que o despertador de batidas me acordaria? Se houver algum cemitério por perto, você terá um filme de terror cheio de mortos-vivos zangados vindo para cá. — Ele pegou a caneca e deu um gole.

— Oh... — ela murmurou, constrangida. — Não costumo ter visitas. O barulho acordou...

— Hubert não. As pílulas o derrubaram. Mas Abigail... — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e não terminou a frase.

— Tenho certeza de que ela adorou. Odeia ter de lembrar que a neta é uma _soldadora. _— Bella adotou uma expressão pesarosa.

— Ela falou sobre isso. Sente e tome café.

— Preciso tomar banho.

— Espere um minuto. — Ele se levantou, foi até o armário onde ficavam as canecas, pegou uma e a encheu de café. — É um café especial que Abigail insistiu para que eu comprasse. Acho que aquele relógio dela cravado de diamantes vale uns vinte e cinco mil. Podemos tomar um pouco de seu café descafeinado colombiano. — Ele foi até Bella e a guiou para a cadeira. Seu olhar era travesso e sarcástico, com certeza, mas mesmo assim tinha um efeito assustadoramente sensual. As pernas de Bella ficaram bambas, e se sentou, pelo bem de Vivica.

Ela segurou a caneca. Sentiu o contraste das mãos frias contra seu calor, o que era estranho. Mais ainda se levasse em conta o lugar do qual acabara de sair, e que estivera trabalhando com ferro quase fundido.

— Não sou uma soldadora.

— Eu sei disso.

— Como? — ela o olhou surpresa.

Ele se sentou e indicou a direção do estábulo com a cabeça.

— Eu estive lá. É óbvio que você é uma artista. — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava. — Você desenhou nossa cama?

_Nossa cama? _O uso da palavra _nossa _a pegou de surpresa. Se ao menos ele soubesse como fora duro passar a noite a seu lado. Tentara dormir, mas passara a maior parte do tempo fingindo. Respirara devagar e regularmente. Era irônico, nunca se esforçara tanto na vida para parecer tão relaxada.

Depois que conseguiu pegar no sono, tivera os sonhos mais descarados e obscenos com Edward Cullen. Afastou a lembrança e tentou se concentrar na conversa. O que ele lhe perguntara? Ah, a cama. Ela acenou com a cabeça.

— Foi encomendada por um casal que se separou na lua-de-mel. Haviam pago metade adiantado, mas se negaram a pagar o resto. Então decidi ficar com ela ao invés de vendê-la para outra pessoa.

— É uma bela peça.

Ela sentiu o calor subir-lhe à face. Era difícil lidar com a combinação do elogio e dos olhos sedutores.

— Obrigada — murmurou, contrariada por perceber como sua voz saíra fraca.

— O que mais você faz?

Ela se recompôs e limpou a garganta.

— A maior parte do meu trabalho é composta de encomendas. Portões, corrimões de escadas, cercas de jardim. Peças funcionais e também esculturas.

— No que estava trabalhando hoje cedo?

Ela tomou um gole de café e ficou surpresa pelo delicioso sabor.

— Isso é bom — murmurou.

— Obrigado.

— Ah... O gosto se deve apenas ao seu talento?

— Elogios não vão mudar o assunto — ele replicou, sarcástico. Bella piscou, um pouco atordoada, e se lembrou da pergunta.

— Ah, sim. E o berço de Vivica. Tive de terminar uma peça encomendada antes de começar a trabalhar nele. — Ela apertou um músculo dolorido do ombro. Estivera tão tensa durante a noite, sequer ousara se mexer, e ganhara uma câimbra. — Está quase pronto. Devo terminá-lo antes que Vivica nasça.

— Não vi nada parecido com um berço.

— Muito lisonjeiro — ela comentou, tomando mais um gole de café.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. O olhar dele a deixava nervosa. Enfim Edward tomou mais um gole de café e recolocou a caneca sobre a mesa.

— Vou olhar melhor da próxima vez.

— Não se preocupe.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha numa expressão de dúvida. Parecia que ia falar, mas fechou a boca e preferiu deixar o comentário de lado.

Bella ficou aborrecida.

— Eu sei o que estava pensando — reclamou.

— Mesmo?

— Você estava pensando: _Vou deixar passar sua alfinetada irritante porque está prestes a dar à luz, se sente desconfortável e fica de mau humor. _Bem, não me faça nenhum favor. Minha gravidez não tem nada a ver com minha atitude. — Ela o encarou. — Era isso que estava pensando, não era?

Edward se inclinou para a frente e apoiou os braços na mesa.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando em deixar passar a malcriação, mas alfinetada irritante também serve.

— Alfinetada irritante! — Bella repetiu, e uma onda de raiva a invadiu. Por que a sinceridade a chateara? Não pedira por isto?

— Então, você se sustenta com a sua arte?

Surpresa pelo comentário casual, ela o olhou, perturbada.

— Essa pergunta é muito pessoal.

— Sou seu marido, está lembrada? — Edward apontou para o andar de cima. — E se eles perguntarem?

— Eles não vão perguntar. Vão deduzir que meu rico marido médico me sustenta.

— Você não quer que eles saibam que seu talento artístico te dá um sustento? Isso não acontece com muita gente, ou o termo _artista que morre de fome _não seria um clichê.

— Não me importa o que pensam.

— Mentira — Edward disse num tom baixo e desafiador. — Por que continuar com essa farsa se não se importa?

Bella deu de ombros. Com certeza ele não entenderia.

— É complicado.

— Comportamentos contraditórios geralmente o são. Ela sentiu o cinismo e o olhou irritada.

— Decida-se. Você é obstetra ou psiquiatra?

— Decida-se _você _— falou em voz baixa, mas em tom acusador. — Você se importa com o que eles pensam ou não?

Não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tomava.

— Eu disse que é complicado. Não quero discutir isso. — Ela se esforçou para se levantar. — Vou tomar um banho. Enquanto isso, por que não tenta não meter o nariz no que é da minha conta!

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

— Olhe, Bella — ele disse e a segurou para que não fosse embora. — Não é bom para você... ou para o bebê... ficar zangada e tensa o tempo todo. — Deu meia-volta e a encarou. — Acalme-se. Dê um tempo para si mesma.

— Dê um tempo _você. _— Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas não conseguiu. — Vocês médicos! Acham que têm resposta para tudo! Se você parasse de se meter na minha vida, eu estaria calma! — Ela levantou o queixo, incomodada por estar tão transtornada. A falta de sono a estava deixando tola e áspera.

— Bem, pelo menos me diga quando nos casamos — Edward resmungou. — Eu mereço saber.

O pedido a pegou de surpresa. Nunca pensara nisso.

— Não sei. Antes de eu ficar grávida.

— Maio passado?

— Pode ser abril.

— Que dia?

— Escolha um dia. Eu não me importo.

— Primeiro de Abril.

— Por que o Dia da Mentira?

— Combina — ele murmurou. — Nunca vivi uma piada como essa em toda minha vida.

O comentário a atingiu em cheio. Ele tinha razão. Estava lhe fazendo um enorme favor, e lhe retribuía com uma atitude mimada e teimosa. Mas guardara seus sentimentos e mágoas, esperanças e sonhos bem fechados por tanto tempo, que somente a idéia de compartilhá-los lhe causava dor física.

Se toda a verdade fosse dita, nem Sam compreenderia totalmente seu ressentimento contra os avós. Ele os visitara várias vezes após a morte da mãe, e se reconciliara com eles. Mas Sam era um médico onipotente. Ele herdara os genes Swan, enquanto ela, a soldadora, ficara com a parte inferior, de operária dos Johnson. Sentiu um nó no estômago pela idéia tão preconceituosa. Seu pai fora um herói, um bombeiro, que perdera a própria vida enquanto salvava outras pessoas. Como eles ousavam...

Vivica chutou de repente, e Bella interrompeu os pensamentos. Percebeu que prendera a respiração. Sua raiva e ressentimento eram tão poderosos que ela poderia ter desmaiado! Meu Deus, Edward estava certo. Estava zangada e tensa demais. Não era bom para o bebê.

Encarou Edward, que tinha um ar preocupado. Passou a mão sobre o estômago onde o pequeno pé ou o cotovelo de Vivica a haviam cutucado. Após uma longa batalha interna acenou com a cabeça.

— Está bem, você está certo. Merece saber algumas coisas. — Apontou para a mesa e disse: — Tome seu café. Eu vou falar.

Ele não reagiu de imediato. Bella apontou para o braço para que a soltasse. O calor de seu toque tinha um cheiro de... bem, lembranças que deveria esquecer.

Edward a soltou e encheu novamente as canecas antes de se sentar. Então a encarou, o olhar vivido.

— Então?

Os pensamentos a incomodavam. Por muitos anos sentira muita amargura pelos avós terem abandonado sua única filha, que fugiu para se casar com um bombeiro do Texas. Agora que eram idosos, sentiam o isolamento que sua crueldade egoísta causara. Eles esperavam que ela os recebesse de braços abertos? Bem, não podia. Não podia nem falar sobre isso. Não ainda.

Mesmo assim, devia algo a Edward por tudo que estava fazendo por ela. Com um peso no coração, foi até a mesa e se sentou.

— Vou responder a pergunta sobre por que fiquei grávida — disse, cansada e irritada por ele ter conseguido com que fizesse essa concessão. — Isso vai ter de satisfazer sua curiosidade. Combinado?

Um olhar atento, soturno e silencioso foi a única resposta que obteve.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Como Prometido mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, o próximo será postado provavelmente amanhã ou depois.

Bjsssss e deixem reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Bella o fitou de modo desafiador. Edward não a faria sentir-se culpada por guardar sentimentos dolorosos para si.

— Estamos de acordo? — ela repetiu, deixando claro que não mudaria de idéia.

Ele recostou-se na cadeira.

— Certo — resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — É um começo.

O tom dele não lhe agradou. Era óbvio que ele planejava fazê-la desabafar antes de sair de férias.

Edward pigarreou, impaciente. Ela agarrou a xícara de café com ambas as mãos e bebeu um gole. A bebida queimou-a por dentro e ela fez uma careta.

— Não engula tão depressa — ele recomendou.

— Não me diga o que fazer! — Ela recolocou a xícara na mesa com um gesto brusco. — Faço o que quero e quando quero. Sou adulta e não preciso curvar-me diante de um _médico _convencido e pretensioso ou de suas ordens condescendentes.

— O café está muito quente. Você quer queimar a boca? — Edward indagou, visivelmente zangado com a reação exagerada dela.

Bella sentiu uma ponta de remorso por falar-lhe tão rispidamente. Ela geralmente não agia assim. Até aquele momento, não havia percebido que ainda se ressentia pelo rompimento com o noivo. Afinal, Edward não era Wayne, o dr. Wayne Post, que deixara claro que a mulher de um cardiologista não deveria ter calos nas mãos e tampouco passar o dia suando numa oficina de ferreiro, martelando metal para transformá-lo em portões e corrimões. A mulher de um cardiologista deveria agir como uma dama, ser sofisticada e participar de todas as atividades sociais adequadas.

Infelizmente, Edward, além de médico, pertencia a uma família tradicional de Boston. Durante toda a vida convivera com pessoas mais sofisticadas e de mãos mais macias que as dela. Fitou a palma das mãos, ásperas do trabalho duro que realizavam.

— Bella — ele chamou. — Ainda está aqui?

Sentindo-se pega em flagrante, deixou as mãos cair no colo. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, Bella surpreendeu-se com o ar de pena que viu na expressão dele.

— Há algo errado com suas mãos? — ele quis saber.

— Absolutamente nada — ela devolveu.

Ele pareceu confuso, sem conseguir atinar com o motivo de sua irritação.

— Não é nada — ela murmurou. — É que, por um momento, você me lembrou meu ex-noivo.

— Seu noivo? — ele repetiu, devagar.

— Sim. — Não lhe agradou o tom pessimista que percebeu na voz dele. — Por quê? Achou que não seria capaz de fazer um homem me pedir em casamento?

— Isso certamente não me passou pela cabeça. Tenho a impressão que o rompimento não foi amigável — Edward comentou, fitando-a com a expressão dura, depois de brincar com a própria xícara por um momento.

— Ele era médico, como você, e também tinha o péssimo hábito de me dizer como conduzir minha vida. Acho que você já notou que não gosto de obedecer ordens.

— Querida — Edward retrucou, sarcástico —, não quero defender o seu ex, mas você não aceita _nenhuma _ordem. — Ele sorveu um gole de café, observando-a.

Seu olhar tinha o surpreendente poder de atrair e enfeitiçar. Bella não conseguiu desviar os olhos, por mais que tentasse.

Ela estava preparada para levantar-se e sair, mas algo na expressão dele a impediu. Ela esperara uma atitude insolente, mas nada via em seu rosto que demonstrasse vontade de dominar ou ordenar. Em vez disso, sua expressão descontraída transmitia vontade de ajudar, ou talvez ele simplesmente aprendera formas mais sutis de manipular as pessoas com suas clientes grávidas e sensíveis.

Qualquer que fosse a opção verdadeira, ela prometera contar-lhe sobre a inseminação artificial. Estranhamente, sua ira diminuíra ligeiramente e sentiu uma ponta de culpa por sua aspereza. Certo, Edward era um médico e um Cullen. Mesmo assim, não era justo colocar-lhe um rótulo. Fora assim que seus avós agiram em relação ao pai. E ela era melhor do que eles! Respirou fundo em busca de coragem.

— Bem, eu resolvi engravidar dessa maneira porque adoro crianças...

— Você me contou isso ontem.

— Ah, desculpe-me — disse, a testa franzida. Incapaz de reunir as palavras, fez uma pausa. — Certo, é porque várias gerações de mulheres em minha família tiveram... problemas femininos. Minha mãe teve que se submeter a uma histerectomia aos vinte e nove anos e a mãe dela teve o mesmo problema, assim como minha tia-avó. Apenas uma de suas irmãs não precisou de uma cirurgia aos trinta anos, de modo que imaginei que minhas chances não eram muito boas. Se quisesse ter filhos, era melhor começar logo. — Bella prosseguiu com firmeza: — Você entende? Tenho um motivo bastante lógico.

Ele não falou. A expressão séria continuou em seu rosto e finalmente perguntou:

— Qual, exatamente, é o problema?

Ela sabia que ele iria perguntar. Com um dar de ombros, desviou o olhar.

— Miomas. As mulheres da minha família os têm mais rapidamente e mais cedo do que a maioria.

— Você tem o mesmo problema?

Bella sentiu-se como se estivesse na sala de exames.

— Você está cobrando essa consulta? — Bella indagou, irritada. O seu diagnóstico não acusara a presença dos miomas, mas decidiu não contar o fato. — Engraçado, não me lembro de ter marcado hora...

— Estou tentando formar uma imagem clara do...

— E eu estou tentando lhe mostrar o motivo pelo qual optei pela inseminação artificial. Além disso, não lhe prometi um debate e não pedi seus conselhos médicos. Apenas disse que lhe daria uma explicação. Foi o que fiz. Estou grávida, feliz e não pedi sua aprovação.

— Espero que você esteja realmente feliz — Edward disse.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela retrucou, fitando-o.

— Quero dizer que a função de mãe é árdua, principalmente quando se está só.

— E você acha que não sei disso? Acredita mesmo que não pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão?

— Espero que sim.

O tom hesitante reascendeu sua ira, fazendo-a manifestar-se com todo o vigor.

— Que ótimo! — Ela se esforçou para levantar-se da cadeira e o fitou. —No andar de cima tenho um par de esnobes e aqui, um sujeito arrogante e chato. Qual devo escolher? — Pressionando as costas da mão na testa, ela fingiu estar diante de um dilema horrível. — Qual dos dois escolher?

Logo depois, Bella lhe lançou um olhar mal-humorado.

— Que estranho. Não foi uma escolha assim difícil, afinal.— E, para enfatizar sua atitude hostil, deu-lhe as costas e deixou a sala com passos firmes.

Exatamente vinte e quatro horas depois, Abigail agraciou-os com sua presença na cozinha. Aparentemente, decidira que germes e pessoas indesejáveis eram preferíveis aos gemidos e roncos de Hubert. Antes que Abigail saísse, Edward lhe garantiu que a neta dos Swan era uma pessoa afeita à limpeza. Esse fato deixou Bella furiosa. Passou-lhe pela cabeça a idéia de arrumar algumas baratas e fazê-las passear sobre a mesa do café apenas para enfurecer a avó. Mas é claro que nunca faria tal coisa. Afinal, detestava sujeira, assim como sua mãe. Ao conhecer Abigail, Bella percebeu de onde viera aquele hábito, embora a mãe não chegasse a ser paranóica. Mesmo assim, aprendera a esfregar e desinfetar como ninguém.

Depois de a sra. Swan estar à mesa por meros dez minutos, Bella presenciou um milagre. Os lábios habitualmente contraídos da avó abriram-se num sorriso. Breve, mas um sorriso.

Ainda ressentida com a atitude nada solidária de Edward em relação a sua gravidez, Bella sentou à mesa na frente dele. Mal haviam se falado no dia anterior e embora ele tivesse ido para a sua cama durante a noite, o fizera sem pronunciar uma palavra. Bella encontrara mais dois travesseiros em um baú de cedro e construíra uma barreira ao seu redor. O pior de tudo era o fato de que, mesmo segura atrás da macia fortaleza, não tivera uma noite mais repou-sante do que a anterior.

Ela bocejou.

— Com sono, ameixinha?

Surpresa por ter sido incluída na conversa, disparou um olhar para Edward.

— Não, estou bem — respondeu, fechando a boca abruptamente.

Ele sorriu de um jeito absolutamente adorável. Se sua carreira de médico fosse por água abaixo, Edward certamente poderia se dar bem como ator.

— Tem certeza? — ele insistiu.

— Claro, por que pergunta? — Bella retrucou sorrindo, mal contendo o mau humor.

— A sua avó lhe fez uma pergunta — ele avisou, indicando Abigail.

— Ah, sim, vovó — ela retrucou, surpresa, disfarçando outro bocejo.

Abigail bateu o dedo coberto de anéis na correspondência que chegara no dia anterior.

— Perguntei por que você não usa o nome de seu marido. Por que as cartas vêm em nome de Bella Johnson? Você não está casada há um ano?

Bella ficou alarmada. Como não pensara na correspondência? O hábito de deixá-la na mesa da cozinha a fez ser pega na mentira.

— Ah, eu... — Lançou um olhar de pânico para Edward, que parecia tão interessado na resposta quanto Abigail.

_Ajude-me!, _gritou em pensamento.

— Eu, bem... — Olhou para a avó, o cérebro funcionando a todo o vapor e gerando um zumbido em seus ouvidos. A esperada ajuda não veio. Quando aprenderia que, se quisesse mentir, teria que planejar melhor?

O som do arrastar de uma cadeira chamou-lhe a atenção. Edward se levantava.

— Ainda não faz um ano, vovó — ele informou, dirigindo uni sorriso para Bella que parecia dizer: _eu não avisei? _— Em abril comemoramos nosso primeiro aniversário. — E, aproximando-se de Bella, disse baixinho: — Está vendo, querida, eu lhe disse que haveria complicações.

Ele disse? Complicações? Ela estava confusa, e não conseguia pensar com clareza.

— Bella decidiu manter o nome de solteira por motivos profissionais —Edward prosseguiu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Abigail ao passar por ela.

— Motivos profissionais? — Abigail repetiu em tom desaprovador. Seus lábios voltaram a se contrair ao observar a neta.

Bella quase pôde ouvi-la pensar: _e desde quando soldar é uma profissão? _Após uma pausa sombria, Abigail exclamou:

— Conversa fiada!

— Acho que foi exatamente o que eu disse — concordou Edward com um sorriso torto que acelerou ainda mais as batidas do coração de Bella. — Conversa fiada — ele repetiu.

O que ele estaria pensando? Se achava quê estava ajudando, certamente tentava fazê-lo pelos meios mais difíceis.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Bella nada pôde fazer além de fitá-lo. Ele se movia com a graça e calma incomum num homem alto e mus-culoso. Com a luz brilhante da manhã envolvendo-o pelas costas, vê-lo era excitante demais para uma mulher em suas condições. Quando ele a abraçou, o contato enviou um tremor involuntário por seu corpo e ela lutou para sufocar um grito de surpresa. Edward se inclinou.

— Tenho certeza de que posso convencer minha adorável esposa a acrescentar meu sobrenome ao dela, vovó. — Com a mão livre, ele ergueu o queixo de Bella, seu toque deixando-a boquiaberta.

Com a ponta dos dedos, fechou-lhe os lábios, cobrindo-os com a boca logo em seguida. O beijo foi rápido, quente e suave, justamente como um homem deve beijar a mulher na presença da família. Mas estonteante sensação que percorreu Bella estava longe de ser rápida e suave. Mas quente? Ah, sim, o beijo de Edward fora quente demais. Todo o seu corpo reagia, alterando todos os sentidos.

Quando se deu conta do que ocorria a sua volta, Edward encontrava-se do outro lado da cozinha servindo-se de café e sorrindo para Abigail. Aparentemente, eles haviam prosseguido a conversa banal sem perceber que ela deixara o planeta. Bella engoliu em seco, grata por constatar que recuperara pelo menos alguns movimentos, e que conseguia ver e ouvir.

Nunca antes o beijo de um homem provocara tamanha desordem emocional. Malditos hormônios! Só eles poderiam ter provocado tal reação diante de um leve beijo. Trêmula e fraca, ela observou a tigela de mingau, já frio. Um ar de interrogação cobriu-lhe o rosto. Por quanto tempo ficara absorta? Quando Edward voltou para a mesa com duas xícaras, ela lhe lançou um olhar duro.

— Para você, querida. — Ele colocou a bebida quente diante dela. — Abigail? — E estendeu-lhe a outra xícara.

— Obrigada, Edward. Bella fitou a avó, notando a sutil mudança no tom de voz. Estaria começando a gostar dele? Bella supunha que, aos olhos de Abigail, o fato de Edward ser um caipira do Texas era mais importante do que ele ser médico. Se ela realmente o considerava interessante, Edward tinha conseguido um grande feito, uma mudança na mente preconceituosa da avó.

Preocupada, observou-os conversar. Um pensamento irônico percorreu-lhe a mente. Abigail ficaria horrorizada se soubesse que o homem para quem disparara ordens mal-humoradas nas últimas quarenta e oito horas e de quem esperava obediência era, na verdade, um poderoso e rico Cullen.

O vigésimo oitavo aniversário de Bella chegou no quarto dia depois que toda aquela confusão começara. Bella piscou os olhos até estar totalmente desperta e virou-se para o lado de Edward num gesto involuntário que foi incapaz de interromper. Ficou surpresa ao ver que ele saíra. Respirando fundo, sentiu o cheiro de café. Inalou o forte aroma e, sorrindo, esticou-se como uma gata preguiçosa. Havia algo que Edward fazia com perfeição, o café. Se ele fosse tão bom na medicina como era para preparar café...

Sentou-se com dificuldade, visualizando Edward em sua postura de médico, sua atitude profissional, suas mãos... O maior problema de ter Edward como ginecologista e obstetra era que ele era atraente demais.

Sentiu-se corar intensamente. Afastou os cabelos dos olhos e tirou os pés de sob a coberta.

— Está na hora de eu me levantar, me vestir e, mais importante, tirar as mãos de Edward do pensamento!

Não ficou surpresa ao entrar na cozinha e encontrar o falso marido sentado à mesa conversando com Abigail.

— Edward, seja um bom garoto e me traga outra xícara de café — pediu a velha senhora.

Ele ergueu o olhar e viu Bella no vão da porta, o que fez sua expressão mudar ligeiramente. A expressão agradável abriu-se num largo sorriso.

— Claro, vovó. — Ele levantou-se, mas antes de se dirigir à cafeteira, aproximou-se da cadeira de Bella e a puxou. — Bom dia, dorminhoca.

Vivica chutou e Bella perguntou-se se sua reação ao sorriso de Edward fora transmitida à filha no ventre. Parecia que sempre que ele sorria, com sinceridade ou não, Vivica reagia. Teria seu sorriso o poder de estimular até mulheres que ainda não haviam nascido? Afastou o pensamento tolo e preparou-se para continuar representando seu papel.

— Obrigada, querido. — Ela caminhou até a cadeira e ofereceu-lhe o rosto para o beijo matinal. Era mais seguro do que outro beijo nos lábios, mesmo breve como o de dois dias atrás. Ele exercera um efeito intenso sobre ela, principalmente após o beijo caloroso da primeira noite. Bella não quis sentir-se confusa e excitada novamente. Ficara sem dormir várias noites e perdera o apetite, o que certamente não era bom para Vivica.

Ele aceitou o convite e a beijou, perigosamente perto da boca.

Bella se perguntou se o leve roçar dos lábios de Edward nos dela era sua forma de zombar dela, ou se não passava de um mero acidente.

— Sente-se, querida, eu sirvo você.

Bella não pôde fitá-lo de imediato e tentou recompor-se arrumando o guardanapo sobre o colo. Lançou um olhar ao prato da avó, que continha algo parecido com uma panqueca recheada com geléia de frutas e requeijão e coberta com melado. O que quer que fosse, não era nada parecido com a dieta a que Abigail se submetia desde que chegara a sua casa. O mérito naturalmente era do milagroso dr. Edward.

— Não vai querer iogurte hoje, vovó?

Abigail serviu-se de um pedaço de panqueca, mastigou e engoliu antes de responder.

— Não pude recusar quando Edward se ofereceu para fazer panquecas recheadas.

— Tem razão — Bella concordou, enquanto Edward lhe servia um prato. Ela não tinha idéia de onde aquelas panquecas tinham vindo. — O que é isso? — indagou.

— Seu café da manhã.

— Foi você quem preparou isso?

— Claro. Hoje é domingo. Eu sempre faço suas panquecas preferidas aos domingos — Edward explicou tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos com afeto.

— Puxa, já é domingo? O tempo voa — improvisou. Na verdade, para ela o tempo se arrastara, mas obrigou-se a sorrir. — Parecem ótimas, como sempre.

— Obrigado.

— Nunca imaginei que o povo do Texas entendesse de panquecas. — Abigail limpou os lábios com o guardanapo educadamente. — E essas estão muito boas.

Bella conteve-se para não gritar. Povo do Texas? A avó proferira as palavras com uma careta, como se as palavras tivessem um gosto estranho.

— Preferimos polenta frita e mingau de fubá — Edward contou, piscando para Bella. — Mas panquecas também são boas.

Os olhos de Abigail arregalaram-se, tornando evidente que mingau de fubá não fazia parte da lista de coisas a serem saboreadas numa visita ao Texas. Bella sorriu com dificuldade. Edward e suas brincadeiras! Por que ele não podia ficar sério? Porém, mesmo lançando-lhe um olhar de advertência, uma voz interior aclamava a brincadeira.

— É o favorito de Bella — ele prosseguiu, aparentemente ainda mais ousado devido ao olhar dela. — Não é mesmo, querida?

Ela pigarreou, lutando contra o riso que teimava em escapar. Qual era o problema dela? Aquilo não era nada engraçado.

— Na verdade, adoro polenta frita. — Bella ergueu o queixo, indicando que a brincadeira não a pegara desprevenida. E gostava mesmo. — Mas com a gravidez estou evitando frituras.

— Ela será uma mãe maravilhosa — Edward afirmou, parecendo muito sincero em sua representação, visto que Bella sabia o quanto a afirmação era falsa. Edward achava que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Aborrecida, desviou o olhar. Procurando algo para fazer, abocanhou uma porção de panqueca.

— Puxa, isso está muito bom — elogiou, assustada por perceber que falara em voz alta. _Você não deve demonstrar surpresa, já que as panquecas são feitas toda semana!_

— Ela é sempre tão doce... Obrigado, amor.

— De nada, querido...

Ela continuou a comer, desesperadamente, concentrando-se no prato.

Após um momento de tenso silêncio, Abigail disse:

— Edward, por que resolveu praticar medicina nesse... fim de mundo? Você deveria levar sua mulher a Boston. Infelizmente, seu sotaque rústico poderá atrapalhá-lo um pouco, mas com os contatos dos Swan poderia ir longe. Ser qualquer coisa que quisesse. — Ela suspirou fundo. — Tentei convencer Sam a se mudar, mas ele está resistindo. Acho que ele sente que Bella precisa dele — completou após uma pausa.

Houve outra pausa, durante a qual Bella se conteve para não gritar que Sam podia ir para onde quisesse, pois ela não era uma garotinha idiota que precisava que tomassem conta dela.

Edward pigarreou e disse:

— Acho que chegou o momento da minha surpresa.

Bella fitou-o, intrigada. O quê? Mais surpresas? O fato de ele ter lhe preparado panquecas não era suficiente para uma manhã? Poderia suportar mais novidades?

Edward desapareceu no corredor, observado com interesse por Abigail.

— O que será que ele está fazendo?

Bella tomou um gole de café sem saber o que dizer. Decidiu encontrar algo para dizer. Sorriu fracamente.

— Bem, Edward é cheio de surpresas. — Um comentário fraco, mas ela rezou para que fosse vago o bastante, no caso de ela fazer parte da surpresa.

Esperou que Edward retornasse à cozinha com um Hubert totalmente restabelecido. Ela sabia que ele havia examinado o avô várias vezes e talvez naquela manhã ele estivesse muito melhor, querendo surpreender a mulher com as boas novas.

Suas esperanças aumentaram. Seria possível? _Por favor, que seja verdade!, _pediu. Seria maravilhoso ver Abigail e Hubert desaparecerem.

_*#*#*#*#*#*#_

_Desculpem a demora, espero que tenham gostado desse cap :)_

_att_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Você o ama muito, não é? Bella ainda observava o corredor vazio pelo qual Edward desaparecera quando a avó lhe dirigiu a pergunta.

— O quê? — devolveu, atordoada com a observação pessoal vinda de uma mulher que era quase uma estranha.

Abigail não sorriu, porém, tampouco ficou mal-humorada.

— Eu disse que você o ama muito. Posso ver isso em seu rosto.

Bella ficou atônita diante dessa afirmação sem sentido, mas nada podia dizer à avó. Suas faces ficaram coradas, ajudando a fortalecer a impressão na velha senhora.

Abigail franziu o cenho, a expressão mais pensativa do que aborrecida.

— Não fique constrangida, menina. Ele é um ótimo homem. Bella não conseguia fazer nada além de olhar. Ela queria gritar:

_Assim como meu pai! Você o teria adorado se lhe tivesse dado uma pequena chance que fosse. Em vez disso, só porque ele não estava à altura de seus padrões idiotas, expulsou a própria filha. Você é uma mulher esnobe e tola e não me importo com o que pensa!_

Bella sentiu um toque em sua mão. Dedos frios pressionavam os dela.

— Estou feliz por dar o nome de Vivica a sua filha. — Os olhos de Abigail cintilavam e Bella se deu conta de que eles tinham um suave tom verde-musgo, como os de sua mãe.

Naquele exato momento, brilhantes como estavam, os velhos olhos pareciam menos severos, perdendo um pouco do ar frio e altivo que Bella se acostumara a ver. Por um segundo, conseguiu ver a mãe no rosto de Abigail e sentiu uma ponta de tristeza, desejando mais uma vez ter uma família unida. Havia seu irmão mais velho, Sam, mas ele tinha a sua própria vida. Bella estava praticamente só, exceto pela pequena Vivica.

O bebê deu um chute. Bella livrou-se do aperto de mão de Abigail e afagou o ventre, protetora. Abigail seguiu-lhe o movimento, piscando várias vezes. Estaria ela a ponto de chorar? Bella não conseguiu decifrar de onde vinha esse sentimento familiar após o afastamento voluntário de sua única filha e netos durante mais de trinta anos.

Talvez o fato de o pai de seu bebê ser um médico, pelo menos Abigail acreditava que ele fosse o pai, redimia Bella de ter correndo em suas veias sangue da classe trabalhadora do Texas. Uma nova onda de fúria afastou o abrandamento que começava a sentir em relação à velha senhora com olhos verdes como os de sua mãe.

Bella colocou outro bocado de panqueca na boca.

— Eu amava minha mãe — murmurou quando terminou. E olhando para Abigail, acrescentou: — Por que não dar seu nome ao meu bebê? Sua filha era uma pessoa maravilhosa. E não teria desistido de nenhum de nossos momentos juntos por nada.

Abigail pareceu estremecer, a expressão contraída de volta ao rosto. Parecia que havia sido estapeada.

Bella sentiu uma leve dor na consciência por ser rancorosa, mas não pôde evitar.

— Ora, ora, vejo que minhas surpresas não causam muita curiosidade.

Bella estremeceu ao som da voz de Edward e voltou-se para vê-lo entrar na cozinha. Ele sorriu para ela, fazendo desaparecer toda a amargura e raiva que a invadira.

Caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou.

— Feliz aniversário, querida. — Edward parecia fitá-la com genuína devoção. Tinha que cumprimentá-lo por seus dotes de ator. Se não soubesse que tudo era fingimento, chegaria a acreditar nele.

Os malares acentuados e os cílios longos e brilhantes formavam uma visão estonteante.

Ela o fitou, atordoada e cautelosa. O que pretendia? Como sabia que era seu aniversário?

Ele mostrou uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel prateado, envolta com um bonito laço vermelho.

— Espero que goste.

A cena parecia irreal. Edward sabia de seu aniversário e lhe comprara um presente? Mas ele nem mesmo deixara a casa, exceto naquele primeiro dia em que postara os óculos de Sam e buscara os legumes orgânicos para Abigail.

— É... é uma caixinha adorável. O que é? — elogiou, apanhando o presente.

— Por que não abre e vê por si mesma? Mas claro. Sentia-se incapaz de raciocinar, como se estivesse presa em algum ponto no espaço entre a fantasia e a realidade. Estava comovida e surpreendentemente excitada com o presente.

_O presente de Edward._

O pensamento envolveu-a numa sensação calorosa, enquanto que outra parte de si lhe dizia que tudo não passava de uma representação, um truque. Devia ser alguma bobagem que ele adquirira na mercearia.

Por outro lado, o fato de ele entregá-lo diante de Abigail significava que não era uma bobagem qualquer. Bella brincou com a fita.

— Devo abrir agora? — perguntou, tentando com esforço transmitir seu dilema. Se fosse uma caixa vazia, e ela a abrisse diante de Abigail, estaria tudo perdido. — Aqui?

— Mas claro. Sua avó não se incomodará de fazer parte da comemoração. Não é mesmo? — ele completou, voltando a atenção para a velha senhora por um momento.

A adoração que Bella via em sua expressão fez brotarem lágrimas em seus olhos. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela começou a remover o papel.

Seus dedos tremiam.

Pôs de lado o papel e levantou a tampa da pequena caixa branca. Dentro dela havia um estojo de jóia de veludo. Bella ficou ofegante. — Puxa, não posso imaginar...

Ela o abriu, em seu interior havia um maravilhoso bracelete de ouro recoberto por pequenos brilhantes. Apesar de lindos, eles não poderiam ser verdadeiros. Mordeu o lábio e apanhou o presente delicado, que brilhava ao sol, o olhar procurando o rosto de Edward. Não sabia o que dizer, pelo menos não na frente de Abigail.

— Ah, Edward, é tão... perfeito.

— Um presente perfeito para uma mulher perfeita, querida — ele disse com suavidade. Quando lhe tomou o bracelete das mãos, o olhar de Bella concentrou-se no rosto dele. — Vamos ver como fica.

Bella pousou o estojo no colo, retirando as mãos em um gesto instintivo.

— É tão lindo. — Observou as mãos calosas, as unhas ásperas, as pequenas queimaduras causadas pelo trabalho. Ela nunca usava anéis ou braceletes para não chamar atenção para as mãos maltratadas pelo ofício. — É lindo demais... — Bella deixou a mão fechada cair sobre o colo e lançou um olhar de desculpas para Edward.

Uma sombra passou pela expressão dele, embora o sorriso permanecesse intacto, como se não acreditasse em sua recusa. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele tomou a mão fechada, ergueu-a, abrindo-lhe os dedos com delicadeza.

— Suas mãos são maravilhosas. Mãos de artista. — Edward abaixou o rosto na direção da palma das mãos e as beijou. — Nunca se envergonhe delas — murmurou. O olhar de ambos se encontrou mais uma vez e ele piscou, num leve gesto de aprovação, deixando-a atordoada. Antes que pudesse recuperar-se, Edward prendeu-lhe o bracelete ao pulso.

A palma de suas mãos, onde ele pousara o beijo e sussurrara elogios, era tudo o que conseguia sentir. Seus olhos, quando a fitaram, pedindo-lhe para nunca se envergonhar de suas mãos, era tudo o que podia ver.

Edward lhe soltara as mãos, e ela olhava para elas, o bracelete envolvendo-lhe o pulso. _Tente controlar-se, Bella, _dizia-lhe uma voz interior. _Ele está representando. É claro que não quis realmente..._

Sentiu a mão masculina deslizar por seu rosto e envolver-lhe a nuca. Um hálito morno aqueceu-lhe a boca. Um instante depois, lábios persuasivos e delicados pousaram nos seus, deixando-lhe o sangue em fogo. Bella estremeceu ao toque dos dedos dele em seu pescoço, fazendo um convite suave para intensificar o beijo. Seus sentidos pulsavam, despertando desejos primitivos.

O toque inocente dos lábios de Edward era quente e selvagem, e Bella envolveu-o com os braços.

Ela ouviu um gemido rouco e selvagem e, de repente, o beijo terminara. Atordoada, não conseguia fazer nada além de fitá-lo. Edward havia se afastado, embora a sua mão ainda repousasse em seu ombro.

— Uau, garota, e ainda na frente de sua avó... — ele comentou. Houve uma pausa. Bella percebeu que ele se voltara para Abigail.

— Você precisa desculpar minha mulher — ele pediu, em tom rouco. — Ela não pára de tentar me seduzir. Acho que minha reputação corre perigo.

— Bem... é um lindo presente — Abigail concordou, pigarreando.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Edward finalmente tirou a mão de seu pescoço.

— Obrigado, vovó. E, imagine só, eu o encontrei aqui mesmo, no Texas.

O tom debochado de Edward fez com que Bella lançasse um olhar preocupado para Abigail. Sua expressão estava séria, o que não representava novidade.

— Não há necessidade de ser irônico — ela censurou. — As observações que fiz sobre o Texas foram apenas uma tentativa de fazer com que você procurasse melhorar sua posição.

Bella olhou para o bracelete que brilhava mesmo na sombra e lhe provocava uma sensação estranha no pulso. De alguma forma, o presente deu-lhe coragem e ela fitou Abigail nos olhos.

— Nós não precisamos melhorar nossa situação.

— O Texas é um lugar maravilhoso para se viver e criar uma família — Edward completou com um sorriso. — Minha brincadeira foi apenas uma tentativa de melhorar sua opinião.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram. Bella observou a expressão da avó se suavizar um pouco.

— Certo, garoto, você ganhou! — Ela se virou e apanhou sua xícara. — Feliz aniversário, Bella — murmurou, solene. Enquanto bebericava seu café, seu olhar se mantinha em algum ponto indefinido, ao longe.

Após o café, Bella guardou o bracelete com cuidado na penteadeira, pois iria trabalhar no estúdio e não queria que a linda jóia fosse danificada. Durante todo o dia, enquanto trabalhava na peça que lhe fora encomendada, seu pensamento retornava àquela manhã, ao presente de Edward e ao seu beijo, doce e quente.

Durante o jantar, Bella sentiu que a mentira que inventara para Abigail e Hubert já não sufocava tanto. Flagrou-se sorrindo de uma história que Edward contava à avó sobre um par de gêmeos que trouxera ao mundo num ponto de ônibus em frente ao restaurante em que almoçara.

O dia de seu aniversário havia sido surpreendentemente agradável, exceto por contrações periódicas e dores nas costas. Cansada, mas bastante animada, Bella foi para o quarto. Após um banho reconfortante, vestiu o robe felpudo e chinelos macios. Não se surpreendeu com a ausência de Edward, pois ele visitava Hubert todas as noites.

Um brilho na penteadeira chamou-lhe a atenção e ela sorriu. O bracelete parecia acenar-lhe alegremente. Não hesitou e, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à penteadeira, apanhou a jóia da caixa aberta e pousou-a no pulso. Uma peça delicada e adorável, exatamente o que teria escolhido.

Sem pensar, prendeu o fecho e ergueu o braço para que a luz do quarto incidisse sobre as pedras e as fizesse cintilar.

A porta estalou e Edward entrou.

— Oi — ela cumprimentou, virando-se e recebendo-o com um sorriso. — Como está meu avô? — indagou, pousando as mãos no colo.

— Ele insiste em não se levantar, pois acha que vai morrer de dor — Edward contou, sacudindo a cabeça. — Começo a acreditar que sua avó tem razão. Ele não tem nenhuma intenção de visitar as pirâmides.

— Ele age como um garoto mimado — Bella comentou rindo, mais uma vez surpresa com seu bom humor.

Edward caminhou até a cama, os saltos das botas batendo contra o chão de pinho. Ele sentou-se próximo a penteadeira. Inclinou-se para a frente, os braços apoiados nas coxas, o sorriso intacto.

Ele vestia jeans e uma camisa de linha tão azul quanto seus olhos. Era uma visão agradável e Bella deixou-se dominar por ela.

— Mas sua avó também não é fácil! A mulher não pára de falar! Ou ele é o homem mais teimoso do mundo, ou o mais atormentado. Se estivesse no lugar dele, sairia da cama agora mesmo, só para fazê-la calar a boca.

Bella riu, espantada por estar tão alegre.

— Nunca imaginei que estivesse aborrecido com ela. Afinal, você a trata com tanta gentileza. Ela o acha adorável.

— É verdade. Geralmente consigo amansar as mulheres com bastante facilidade.

— Com ela você conseguiu seu intento — Bella disse, virando-se para vê-lo melhor. — Não a conheço bem, mas acho que o fato de ter nos convidado para mudar para Boston é uma clara indicação de sua aprovação.

— Você se esqueceu de que ela detesta meu sotaque texano.

— Se ela soubesse... Você poderia usar o sotaque de Boston melhor do que ela.

— Ora, bem... — ele começou, endireitando o corpo e fitando o teto.

— O quê?

— Nada, eu só...

Ele interrompeu a frase. Bella mordeu o lábio, temendo poder ler-lhe os pensamentos.

— Queria continuar com suas férias?

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram e ela sentiu um imenso desejo de mostrar o quanto apreciava o sacrifício que ele fazia. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe no joelho.

— Não sei se algum dia poderei retribuir o que está fazendo. Tem alguma sugestão? — _Que coisa, Bella!, _ela censurou-se em silêncio. Se a pergunta não tinha conotação sexual, o que mais teria?

Edward olhou a mão pousada em seu joelho e depois para o rosto de Bella.

— Você está usando o bracelete.

— Sim. — Vendo os dedos estendidos no joelho de Edward, lembrou com afeto como ele lhe beijara a pele áspera e elogiara suas mãos de artista. Aquele beijo e o delicado cumprimento permaneceram com ela o dia todo. De repente, seu traço mais desagradável, as mãos que o ex-noivo afirmara não serem as da mulher de um médico, transformaram-se em mãos de artista. Ela fitou o rosto e os olhos de Edward.

— Como soube que era meu aniversário?

Ele inclinou o corpo para trás, pousando as mãos na cama.

— Sam ligou ontem, quando você trabalhava no estúdio, avisando que recebera os óculos. E me contou sobre o aniversário.

— Ah... — Bella queria perguntar sobre a sua namorada, como ele se sentia estando longe dela, mas não queria saber a resposta. — Então... como encontrou tempo para comprar o presente? — indagou, procurando tirar a moça do pensamento.

— Comprar?

— Sim, para o meu aniversário — acrescentou, mostrando o bracelete.

Quando virou o pulso para mostrar-lhe o brilho, notou-lhe o cenho carregado. Após alguns segundos, pareceu compreender o que ela queria dizer, a expressão confusa sendo substituída por um ar de preocupação.

— Ah, o bracelete. — Seu olhar encontrou o dela, a expressão solene. — O presente fez parte da representação. Ele estava comigo, então... — ele contou, inclinando-se para a frente outra vez, os braços apoiados nas coxas, as mãos entrelaçadas. Ele fez uma pausa. Os músculos do rosto se contraíram, mostrando agitação. Seu olhar assumiu um ar que Bella receou ser de pena. — Pensei que tinha entendido.

_Pensei que tinha entendido._

Não demorou para que ela compreendesse a frase, dita com suavidade, os olhos azuis cheios de piedade.

A verdade atingiu-a como um golpe. Ele não comprara o bracelete para ela, mas sim para a namorada. Quando Sam mencionara o aniversário, Edward decidira levar a mentira ao extremo, fingindo dar-lhe o presente destinado a outra mulher.

_Fingindo._

Claro. E por que não? Todo aquele relacionamento se baseava em ficção. Como pôde pensar que estava mesmo lhe dando aquele presente maravilhoso?

Ela engoliu em seco, lutando para tirar o coração do abismo em que parecia ter caído. Como fora tola! E como doía a verdade.

— Entendido? — Bella repetiu, esforçando-se para sorrir e mostrar que compreendera tudo desde o início. — Claro que entendi. — Simulando indiferença, ergueu o bracelete mais uma vez e virou-o contra a luz. Não era de surpreender que as pedras parecessem brilhantes verdadeiros. Para a namorada verdadeira, ele compraria uma jóia autêntica.

Dessa vez, Bella evitou olhar a mão. Ah, o beijo que ele dera. Tudo parte de uma ilusão.

— Eu o estava experimentando apenas por... diversão. — Ela forçou-se a sorrir, e conseguiu fazer com que o sorriso parecesse natural. — Mas como o assunto do meu aniversário veio à tona ao telefone? — Ela continuou, numa desesperada tentativa de não cair em prantos, decidida a enfrentar a situação como adulta. Algo em sua mente a fizera esquecer a representação por uns instantes. E daí? Ela sabia que suas mãos eram ásperas e, além disso, nem usava braceletes.

— Ele me pediu para lhe dar um beijo por seu aniversário.

— Ah, entendi. — O fato de que o beijo de Edward também não fora idéia dele era deprimente demais e resolveu não permitir que a abalasse. — Bem... foi uma grande... brincadeira. Obrigada por pensar nisso. Foi tudo muito... real.

Bella tirou o bracelete, recolocou-o na caixa, fechou-a e devolveu-a para ele. — Se quer minha opinião, nós fomos ótimos. — Ela tentava desesperadamente manter o sorriso. Para evitar a dor de ter que fitar aqueles olhos azuis, ergueu-se da cadeira e virou-se. — Agora vou me deitar, estou exausta.

Entrar na cama e proteger-se atrás da barreira de travesseiros foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer antes que lágrimas teimosas lhe escapassem dos olhos. Tapando a boca com o travesseiro, ela sufocou uma enorme necessidade de explodir em lágrimas.

Bella sabia que a gravidez afetava seu estado emocional, mas não tinha idéia de que a deixaria tão tola.

Edward permaneceu sentado na beira da cama de Bella, olhando fixamente para a caixa de veludo. O bracelete de Jane. Deslizou o dedo sobre o estojo, os pensamentos voltando à conversa do dia anterior com Sam. Os óculos e o aniversário de Bella não foram os únicos temas discutidos.

Jane havia encontrado uma antiga colega de faculdade e foi apresentada ao seu irmão mais velho, um cirurgião plástico. Tudo indicava que o médico estava amenizando a solidão de Jane. Segundo o relatório cínico de Sam, Jane estava muito feliz em ser assim... consolada.

Edward viu-se amassando a caixa, não num gesto de ciúme incontrolado, mas devido ao ego ferido. Por que não estava furioso pelo fato de que Jane, que era praticamente sua noiva, se lançara nos braços de outro homem tão depressa?

Poderiam ser apenas encontros inocentes. Talvez a amiga de Jane os acompanhasse em suas saídas noturnas. Mas no íntimo ele suspeitava do contrário. E Sam afirmara que a dupla, e não o trio, era praticamente inseparável. O tom de Sam fazia supor que eles se encontravam dia e noite. É claro que Sam podia estar enganado...

Ele balançou a cabeça. Engraçado, sentia-se mais aborrecido do que enciumado, e isso o surpreendia. Relaxou a mão que apertava a caixa, abriu-a e observou o ouro e os brilhantes sem emoção.

De alguma forma, o bracelete não parecia mais o presente adequado para Jane, não porque talvez o estivesse traindo, apenas porque não parecia certo dar a jóia a ela naquele momento. Aliás, tinha que compreendê-la, já que o namorado não apareceu para o que deveriam ser duas semanas de noites tropicais quentes e sensuais. No lugar dela, talvez fizesse a mesma coisa.

Fechando a caixa com um estalo, cerrou os dentes, a descoberta perturbando-o. O que aquilo revelava sobre seu relacionamento? E ele que estava disposto a renunciar as férias com ela para conceder um favor bizarro a uma mulher praticamente estranha?

O que tudo isso significava para a relação deles? Percebeu que nunca analisara o assunto. Nunca houve necessidade. Seu trabalho o mantinha tão ocupado que ele e Jane não haviam tido tempo para muita coisa além de jantar fora e dormir...

Eles não chegaram a se conhecer melhor tampouco aprofundaram seu relacionamento. O que queriam um do outro? Esse era um assunto no qual ele deveria pensar melhor. Observou a caixa de veludo que tinha nas mãos. Sim. Era algo em que deveria pensar com seriedade.

Um som abafado chamou-lhe a atenção e ele ficou imóvel, ouvindo.

Ele se repetiu, mais alto. Um gemido? Edward virou-se para olhar a pilha de travesseiros sobre a cama.

— Bella, você está bem?

— É só um alarme... falso — ela respondeu com dificuldade. Ela parecia estar tensa e com dores. Deixando de lado a caixa com o bracelete, ele ergueu-se de um salto e contornou a cama.

— Com que freqüência vem sentindo as dores? Bella esfregou os olhos com os punhos fechados.

— Apenas algumas dores a cada duas horas. — Ela estremeceu quando outra contração lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Deixe-me ajudar.

— Obrigada, mas a dor já é forte o bastante — Bella conseguiu murmurar.

— Muito engraçado. Venha comigo — ele pediu, tomando-lhe a mão e puxando-a, gentilmente.

Bella não obedeceu.

— Para onde? — quis saber, resistindo, desconfiada.

Ele não aceitaria um não como resposta. Puxando os cobertores, Edward a ergueu dos travesseiros.

Nós vamos tomar um banho.

*#*#*#*#*#

Aposto que vcs também sentiram pena da Bella,

att.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Bella não conseguia acreditar. Num momento estava protegida por seu forte de travesseiros sentindo pena de si mesma e tentando ignorar a dor que lhe percorria o ventre. No outro, estava sendo carregada nos braços de Edward. E, estaria louca, ou ele dissera que ambos iriam tomar um banho?

— O que quer dizer com _vamos _tomar um banho? — indagou entre os dentes cerrados pela dor. — Acabei de tomar uma ducha.

— É para aliviar a dor.

— Posso fazer isso andando pelo quarto — retrucou, zangada.

— Confie em mim. Isso é melhor.

— Ah, sim? Para mim ou para você? — Bella pressionava as mãos de encontro ao peito dele, num protesto contra seu comportamento machista. — Se você pensa que vou tomar banho com você, está completamente...

— Eu não vou entrar na banheira.

— Pode apostar que não — ela sussurrou, séria. Não queria que os Swan os ouvissem.

Outra forte contração lhe atravessou o ventre e a fez curvar-se. Quando abriu os olhos, já estava no banheiro.

— Tire a camisola e abra a torneira. A água deve estar morna. — Edward virou-se para o armário, retirou uma ampla toalha branca e estendeu-a na beira da banheira. — Se você quiser usá-la...

— _Se eu quiser? — _Bella repetiu, num tom que indicava que ele estava totalmente louco.

— Bella, eu sou médico. Ver mulheres nuas faz parte do meu ofício — ele informou, procurando ficar sério. Ela agarrou-se à borda da banheira.

— Pois você não é o meu médico e ver o meu corpo não faz parte de seu... — Bella interrompeu a frase bruscamente, curvando-se quando outra contração lhe percorreu o abdômen.

— Garanto que o banho vai ajudar. Volto em cinco minutos para lhe fazer uma massagem nas costas.

Ela ouviu a porta fechar-se com um estalo. Após alguns segundos, ergueu o olhar em sua direção.

— Que atrevimento, dr. Cullen — resmungou, mas logo em seguida começou a despir-se. Uma massagem seria mesmo bem-vinda. _E ele é um médico, não ficaria perturbado com a visão do corpo de uma mulher grávida, _lhe disse uma voz interior.

Cinco minutos depois a banheira estava cheia de água morna. A toalha estava estendida sobre ela e Bella puxava suas pontas na direção de seu queixo. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer para cobrir as costas e felizmente a luz do banheiro era fraca. Talvez a água e a pouca luminosidade impedissem Edward de ver alguma coisa.

A batida na porta lhe pareceu ensurdecedora e Bella sobressal-toú-se numa reação exagerada devido à tensão.

— Entre — ela convidou. Sua capacidade de falar parecia ter sido afetada, pois planejara dizer: _Mudei de idéia. Vá embora, não quero nenhuma massagem. _Por que não foram essas as palavras proferidas por seus lábios? A porta se abriu e fechou. Bella sentiu-se corar quando ouviu o som das botas se aproximando.

Sem poder fitá-lo, fingiu olhar a pia do outro lado do banheiro e os azulejos verdes que cobriam as paredes até a altura da cintura.

— Como se sente?

— Não estou muito confortável... com essa situação — ela murmurou com dificuldade, curvando-se de dor, preocupada com o quanto ele estaria vendo de seu corpo. — O que está olhando? — indagou para Edward, que se postara as suas costas.

— Não muito confortável? — ele repetiu, em tom tranqüilizador. — Fique calma, Bella. Estou prendendo seus cabelos. — Ele fez uma pausa para colocar um grampo no coque que fizera. — E estou olhando as suas costas.

— Pois tente não olhar — ela retrucou, encolhendo-se e fechando os olhos.

Edward não falou, mas suas mãos moviam-se da nuca até os ombros, onde os dedos iniciaram uma suave massagem.

— Você está muito tensa.

— Que tolice a minha... — Bella disparou. — Afinal, dezenas de homens estranhos entram no meu banheiro e ficam passando as mãos em mim.

— Fique calma. Eu sou médico e não fico passando as mãos nas mulheres.

— Então você quer dizer...

— Quieta! Respire fundo — Edward ordenou. — Isso não vai funcionar se você não procurar relaxar.

Para ele era fácil falar.

— Você massageia muitas de suas pacientes? — Bella quis saber, tentando não pensar no toque agradável dos dedos deles em sua pele.

— Não. Respire. Ela abriu os olhos e franziu a testa, sem ousar virar-se para fitá-lo. Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar. Com o canto dos olhos, percebeu os joelhos dele de cada lado da banheira. Sentiu-se intimamente envolvida pelo corpo daquele homem.

— Você _não _massageia suas pacientes? — surpreendeu-se. Não podia acreditar.

— Você ainda está tensa. Tente relaxar. — As mãos de Edward deslizaram costas abaixo, trabalhando para eliminar a tensão ao longo da coluna. Bella nunca tinha sido massageada antes, mas tinha a sensação de que ele era extremamente habilidoso no que fazia. Quis soltar um profundo suspiro, mas preferiu ocultar quaisquer reações de prazer. Ele não precisava saber o quanto estava se sentindo descontraída, o seu lado feminino indevidamente estimulado. Afinal, em seu estado adiantado de gravidez, estava muito longe do ideal sensual de qualquer homem.

— Assim é melhor — ele comentou. — Respire devagar e profundamente e responderei a sua pergunta.

Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Edward massageava a pele retesada e a pressão aliviava a dor nas costas. Ele trabalhava sem falar, num longo silêncio.

— Eu estou respirando — ela falou, afinal, entre uma inspiração e outra. — Responda minha pergunta.

— Respire devagar. Você não está numa maratona. O que ele sabia? O coração dela batia tão rápido quanto o de um corredor, mas ela reduziu o ritmo de sua respiração.

— Vai responder minha pergunta ou vai ficar criticando meu jeito de respirar?

— Certo. Aprendi massagem com um colega de quarto na faculdade. Não faço massagens nas minhas pacientes, mas ensinei a muitos maridos como fazê-las. — As mãos de Edward a acariciavam. Com uma pressão firme e sólida, seus dedos conseguiam aliviar-lhe a tensão e a dor. O efeito chegava a ser milagroso. — Tente encarar os alarmes falsos como um treino para o parto.

Bella gostaria de poder pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquelas mãos. Elas mergulhavam cada vez mais para baixo, aliviando-a e ao mesmo tempo excitando-a. Mesmo assim, tudo o que conseguia fazer era controlar-se, apreciar e deliciar-se com seu toque. Ouviu um suspiro e percebeu, assustada, que não conseguira ocultar o seu estado de excitação. Tentou disfarçá-lo rapidamente com uma tosse.

Zangada consigo mesma, descontou em Edward.

— Então, toda essa dor é meu corpo praticando? É fácil para você dizer isso. Tem idéia da dor que estou sentindo?

Ele não falou por um momento. Suas mãos continuavam os movimentos suaves nas costas dela. Ela se sentia muito bem. Por algum tipo de magia, Edward conseguira fazer com que sua hostilidade desaparecesse. Contra sua vontade, relaxou.

— Não tenho culpa de ser homem — ele disse, por fim.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Vinha tendo idéias ousadas e atordoantes sobre um médico que estava somente lhe fazendo um favor. Excitada, recuou diante de seu toque, tentando expulsar os pensamentos sensuais.

— Acho que já chega. Estou me sentindo melhor — alegou.

— Tem certeza?

— Faça o favor de tirar as mãos da água e afaste-se!

Edward não disse nada, tampouco se moveu. Após um minuto tenso, ele se ergueu e Bella escutou-o apanhar a toalha para enxugar as mãos.

— Claro. Foi um prazer.

Ela estremeceu ante o tom de zombaria dele, mas não respondeu.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a sair — Edward ofereceu, suas mãos surgindo diante de seu rosto.

Ela detestou o fato de ele agir com tamanha elegância após seu comportamento agressivo. Zangada consigo mesma, observou a mão estendida para ela, refletindo em como era difícil e perigoso sair de uma banheira em seu estado. Embora odiasse a idéia de aceitar a ajuda de Edward, sabia que seria tolice rejeitar sua oferta.

Bella fitou-lhe o rosto solene e deu de ombros.

— Desculpe por ter sido rude. É que eu... — Ela não sabia como explicar seu comportamento. _Você me deixou tão excitada que, ou eu o tratava mal ou caía em seus braços, _era isso que gostaria de dizer. — Não sei explicar — continuou, constrangida. — Por favor, me perdoe.

— Você acha que é a primeira mulher grávida que me trata mal? São os ossos do ofício — retrucou, olhando-a.

Ossos do ofício. Isso explicava tudo. Ele a deixara sensível e excitada a ponto de fazê-la esquecer as boas maneiras, e para ele o episódio podia ser resumido como _ossos do ofício._

— Saia daí antes que comece a sentir frio — ele convidou, es tendendo ainda mais a mão.

Ela a aceitou, relutante. Com a mão livre, agarrou a toalha, num gesto de pudor.

Edward ajudou-a a ficar de pé, aparentemente sem esforço e ela ficou aliviada por conseguir cobrir-se durante todo o processo. Ao sair da banheira, Bella novamente ficou constrangida, pois Edward deslizou a mão morna por trás de suas costas nuas a fim de ampará-la até que se firmasse sobre o piso ladrilhado.

Assim que a soltou, Bella enrolou-se com segurança na toalha. Obrigando-se a bancar a corajosa, tentou esboçar um sorriso agradecido.

— Obrigada. Estou mesmo me sentindo melhor. Edward acenou com a cabeça, a expressão dura.

Percebeu que ele se afastara e se recostara contra a porta, como se o aposento fosse pequeno demais para ambos. Poderia censurá-lo por querer sair depressa dali? Era tarde, ela não era a melhor das companhias e ele provavelmente queria dormir.

— É uma pena que você não tenha um marido — ele comentou de mau humor. — Ele poderia... — Por algum motivo, não terminou a frase.

Bella notou seu maxilar enrijecer-se.

Não lhe agradava o rumo da conversa, mesmo que tenha sido abruptamente interrompida. Parecia que ele decidira não censurá-la por ter tomado a tola decisão de ter um bebê sozinha. Infelizmente a decisão de manter sua opinião sobre o assunto para si mesmo chegara um pouco tarde demais.

— Escute, Edward — Bella começou, irada. — Sei como se sente sobre o que eu fiz. Se eu não disse antes, vou dizer agora: fique com suas opiniões. Posso me virar muito bem sem um marido para massagear minhas costas ou me ajudar a criar minha filha! De agora em diante, não vou mais perturbá-lo quando meu corpo resolver _praticar. _E boa noite! — concluiu, indicando-lhe a porta.

Com a expressão sombria, ele cerrou os lábios como se esforçasse para não responder. Com um breve aceno de cabeça, se virou e saiu.

O humor de Bella passou de uma indignação total para um desânimo confuso. Caminhou vacilante até a cadeira ao lado da pia e sentou-se. Sentindo-se repentinamente fraca e triste, enterrou o rosto nas mãos, rezando para que não estivesse se apaixonando por Edward Cullen. Torcendo para que seus sentimentos fossem coisa passageira.

Bella não soube como aconteceu. Talvez fosse um castigo por mentir para os avós sobre seu casamento. Depois de passar o dia todo evitando Edward, de forçar um sorriso quando estavam juntos em frente à avó, como ele acabara sendo seu par na aula de preparação para o parto? Pior que isso, como acabaram tão próximos, as costas dela apoiadas ao peito dele, o corpo reclinado entre suas pernas? O pequeno travesseiro que servia de apoio a sua coluna em nada contribuía para isolar o calor que o corpo de Edward irradiava.

Entre todos os homens do universo, por que tinha que ser ele a ampará-la? Ela estava zangada com sua atitude de incompreensão quanto ao fato de ter decidido ser mãe solteira.

— Você não está relaxando as coxas, Bella — ele murmurou, sua respiração no ouvido levando-a à loucura.

Ela sabia disso. Como ele esperava que ela relaxasse com as mãos dele apoiadas em seu corpo?

— Não fique me dizendo isso. Eu já sou uma especialista no assunto, e não preciso que você me dê aulas sobre relaxamento.

— Os exercícios de dissociação neuromuscular são importantes — ele insistiu, o hálito quente acariciando-a cruelmente. — Eles lhe ensinam como relaxar outros músculos durante o parto enquanto o útero está contraído.

— Eu sei para que servem — ela sussurrou, séria, tentando não chamar a atenção. Espiou ao seu redor. Os outros sete casais concentravam-se em si mesmos enquanto praticavam o exercício de relaxamento. A professora movia-se entre eles, sorrindo e conversando. — E simplesmente não estou a fim de fazer exercícios hoje.

— Vamos lá — ele incentivou, as mãos aquecendo-lhe os músculos tensos. — Relaxe essas coxas. Prove que você pode.

Bella teve vontade de gritar que aquilo era injusto. Que o exercício deveria começar com a mulher grávida totalmente livre de tensões indesejadas, o que certamente não ocorria com ela. Como confessar que ele era tão sexy, que cheirava tão bem, que não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de virar-se e dar-lhe um beijo tórrido na boca e... Bella espantou o pensamento. Aquilo não ia nada bem. Não tinha o hábito de sentir o corpo em chamas por causa de um homem e não estava nada satisfeita com essa nova faceta de sua personalidade. Afinal, estava grávida de oito meses e deveria concentrar-se na criação da filha e não em novos romances.

— Meus hormônios estão me dando trabalho hoje — Bella murmurou para si mesma.

— O quê? — Edward se inclinou, os lábios tão próximos que ela pôde senti-los roçando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Eu disse que meus hormônios estão me dando trabalho. Estou inquieta e não consigo relaxar. — O que não deixava de ser verdade. — Talvez sejam meus avós. Eles estão me deixando estressada.

Ele reclinou-se para trás, mas Bella ainda pôde sentir sua respiração de encontro ao seu cabelo.

— Tenha calma, a aula está terminando. Tente relaxar e deixo você em paz.

Ele estava inflexível.

Decidindo que não tinha nada a perder, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se na imagem de uma tela vazia e tentou expulsar o corpo de Edward, seu cheiro e sua sexualidade viril de sua mente. Tentou relaxar as costas, respirando devagar e profundamente.

_Faça de conta que é só Sam, seu irmão, que está lhe prometendo um sorvete duplo de pêssego se relaxar os músculos,_

Ela concentrou-se no sorvete favorito, na sua textura, na cor, nas calorias a mais que a gravidez permitia ingerir.

— Assim está melhor — ele sussurrou. — Posso senti-la relaxando. Bella arregalou os olhos. Por um instante se esquecera de que era Edward que estava ali.

— O que foi? Você está tensa outra vez. Bella esforçou-se para erguer-se e afastar-se do peito dele.

— Para mim chega. Por hoje é só. Relaxei minhas costas, portanto vamos embora daqui.

— Bella? — a instrutora chamou. — Você está saindo?

— Gladys... — Ela levantou-se, desajeitada. — O dr. Cullen tem que ir — desculpou-se. — Mas prometo que vou praticar em casa.

Gladys era uma ruiva alta de corpo bem-feito com o rosto cheio de sardas, e lançou um olhar preocupado para Edward.

— Espero que não seja nada grave. Bella o fitou, desafiando-o a contradizê-la. Ele guardou o travesseiro que servira de apoio às costas de Bella e levantou-se. Sua expressão estava amistosa, embora Bella detectasse nela uma ponta de exasperação.

— Eu também. Foi um prazer conhecê-la — despediu-se, estendendo a mão.

Embora a instrutora fosse uma mulher com cerca de quarenta anos, ela corou como uma colegial.

— Ah, dr. Cullen, que bom que Bella o trouxe — respondeu, apertando-lhe a mão com evidente prazer. — Várias de suas pacientes são minhas alunas e todas o elogiam muito.

Quando soltou a mão, Gladys olhou para Bella e seu sorriso esmaeceu um pouco.

— Querida, você está vermelha. Está se sentindo bem?

— Sim, está tudo bem. Estava um pouco quente aqui dentro, é só isso — ela explicou, temendo que a observação aumentasse ainda mais o seu rubor.

— Ah, puxa, eu... — Gladys começou, um tanto surpresa.

— Efeitos da gravidez — Bella interrompeu, virando-se para Edward e puxando-o pela mão. — É melhor irmos.

Edward fitou-a por um segundo. 

— Tem razão. Vamos — concordou, acenando para a instrutora. Gladys bateu palmas para chamar a atenção.

— Ouçam, todos, Bella e o dr. Cullen estão saindo. Dr. Cullen, queremos agradecer suas palavras de estímulo e apoio.

A classe começou a aplaudir. Edward sorriu e acenou com a cabeça enquanto Bella o puxava em direção à saída. Fora da sala, ele a fez parar e lhe lançou um olhar sombrio. — O que está acontecendo com você hoje à noite? A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era na mão envolvendo a sua. Soltou-se para poder pensar com clareza. Não tinha explicação convincente. Em vez disso, convidou-o para um programa que fazia sempre com Sam.

— Podemos tomar um sorvete? Há uma sorveteria aqui perto que serve o melhor sorvete de pêssego de Houston.

— Você teve que sair correndo da aula porque está com vontade de tomar sorvete? — ele indagou, parecendo ainda mais intrigado.

— Se esse é o jeito para eu conseguir o meu sorvete, então, sim, é por isso que saímos depressa. Estou com um desejo enorme de tomar sorvete.

— Sorvete não é um bom motivo para sair às pressas da aula — ele censurou como se fosse um professor.

— Não saí com pressa. — Bella reconhecia que aquilo não fazia sentido, mas era tudo que podia fazer naquelas circunstâncias. — Fique, se você quiser relaxar seus músculos. Posso muito bem ir até a sorveteria sozinha.

E saiu andando com passos firmes.

— Ei — ele chamou, alcançando-a. — Por que tanta hostilidade?

— Homens! Você pensa que sabe tudo — ela disparou. — Sou perfeitamente capaz de relaxar qualquer músculo de meu corpo. Quando chegar a hora saberei exatamente o que fazer. Vou relaxar meus músculos com perfeição. Acontece que você me deixa nervosa. Você acha que sou tola por ter esse bebê sozinha, que uma mulher solteira não pode criar um filho. Você põe defeitos em tudo o que faço. Como não ficar tensa com tudo isso?

Edward permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a segurar-lhe o braço à medida que ela andava pela rua.

— Pêssego? — indagou, abrindo a porta da sorveteria para ela.

Umas poucas pessoas sentavam-se às mesas redondas de madeira com pés de metal. Vários casais adolescentes conversavam e riam, indiferentes aos recém-chegados. Uma moça e a filhinha vestida de cor-de-rosa encontravam-se instaladas junto ao balcão. Um grupo de quatro mulheres de meia-idade usando o uniforme de um time de boliche reuniam-se junto à janela, tagarelando como meninas.

— Escolha uma mesa — Edward disse, não parecendo nem um pouco feliz.

— Aquela serve — Bella apontou sem fitá-lo. — Sorvete de pêssego é bom, não importa o lugar ou a _companhia. _— Ela apanhou uma cadeira e sentou-se antes que ele pudesse ajudá-la.

Ele acomodou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

Uma garçonete se aproximou estourando uma bola de chiclete.

— Oi, Bella — ela cumprimentou rabiscando algo no seu bloco. — O de sempre?

— Sim — ela confirmou, sorrindo para a adolescente de cabelos multicoloridos. Como sempre, seu uniforme estava manchado de sorvete, e o boné onde se via o nome da sorveteria bordado estava enterrado sobre a franja que quase lhe escondia os olhos.

A garota olhou para Edward, só então notando que não se tratava de Sam.

— Ah, olá... — Ela parou de mastigar o chiclete e lhe lançou um olhar lascivo. — Você é novo.

— Não tanto quanto você — ele replicou, com um sorriso torto destituído de humor.

A menina teve que pensar um pouco e quando finalmente compreendeu, riu, olhando para Bella.

— Ele é seu...

— Anote o pedido dele Myra — Bella disparou, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

— O que vai querer, gato, além do número do meu telefone? — perguntou, sorrindo para ele com malícia.

— Café.

— É pra já. — A garota deu-lhe uma piscadela e quando se afastou, Bella percebeu um bambolear dos quadris que não se lembrava de ter notado antes.

— Ora, vejam só, gato... — Ela apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos numa pose afetada e bateu os cílios, zombando da atitude de Myra. — Você exerce esse efeito em todas as garçonetes?

Edward inclinou-se para ela, um braço apoiado na beirada da mesa, os olhos brilhando de irritação.

— Então, quer dizer que deixo você tensa... — ele disparou em tom cortante.

Ele não escolheu o melhor caminho para fazê-la conversar sobre assuntos que preferia deixar de lado.

— Esqueça — ela disse. Bella desistiu da pose de zombaria e observou o lugar distraidamente. — Na semana que vem você e meus avós terão ido embora e eu estarei bem calma.

— Muito interessante.

Bella evitou fitar-lhe os olhos azuis e observou Myra voltando com a bandeja. Ela depositou uma caneca de café fumegante diante de Edward e serviu a taça de sorvete e o café para Bella.

— Querem mais alguma coisa? — indagou, os olhos voltados apenas para Edward.

Bella sentiu-se invisível.

— Não, obrigado — ele respondeu.

— Meu telefone está atrás, gato — a garota sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Acho que ela pensa que elogios vão lhe render uma gorjeta maior — Bella comentou depois que a garota se afastou rebolando, sem acreditar em tamanha ousadia.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar rápido e irritado, mas nada disse. Bebeu um gole de café e despreocupado virou a conta onde Myra anotara seu telefone.

Bella procurou notar-lhe uma reação enquanto saboreava seu sorvete, mas não conseguiu notar nenhuma alteração em sua expressão.

Era engraçado, mas naquela noite seu sorvete preferido não tinha sabor algum.

Virando a conta novamente, Edward puxou a carteira do bolso e tirou várias notas de seu interior.

— Sempre quis saber como começou a fazer objetos de arte com metal — ele começou, tentando dar outro rumo à conversa.

Bella engoliu o sorvete estranhamente insosso e deu de ombros.

— Papai começou o negócio. Quando meus pais compraram a fazenda, ele transformou o celeiro num estúdio. Esse trabalho era um hobby para ele e eu o observava. Quando cresci, comecei a ajudá-lo e adorei.

— Você é muito boa — ele elogiou com sinceridade. Sua expres são fez o coração de Bella bater loucamente.

— Obrigada.

— Não vejo defeito em tudo o que faz, Bella — Edward retrucou com um meio sorriso.

Apesar da calma com que foi proferido, o comentário atingiu Bella como um tapa. Ela fora injusta quando o acusara. Sentindo-se castigada, abaixou o olhar e tomou outra colherada de sorvete.

— Os troféus que estão na sala são de seu pai?

— São meus. Futebol e corrida, no colegial — ela explicou depois de engolir. — Alguns são de boliche. Participei de uma equipe de boliche num campeonato.

— Então temos uma campeã... Desculpe por achar que os troféus eram de seu pai. Foi uma suposição preconceituosa e machista.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Como Edward conseguia fazer com que ela conversasse sobre o que ele queria e quando queria? Para disfarçar, tomou mais uma colherada de sorvete e observou o aposento a sua volta.

— Quer ir embora? — ele indagou.

Ela não percebera que terminara o sorvete e bebericava o café, distraída.

— Só mais um minuto. Myra se aproximou.

— Mais café, querido?

Edward e Bella acenaram com um gesto negativo, embora Myra não tenha se dado ao trabalho de olhar em sua direção. Quando se afastou, Bella não pôde deixar de perguntar:

— Você decorou?

— Decorei o quê?

— Você sabe o quê — ela devolveu, olhando para a conta. Edward lhe ofereceu um sorriso inamistoso.

— Eu já tenho uma namorada e uma esposa. O que acha que sou?

— O número é 555-7843.

— Dois.

— O quê?

— O último número era dois. — Ele se ergueu, aproximou-se dela e apoiou a mão na cadeira de Bella.

— Você o decorou! — Ela não tinha idéia de por que fora invadida por tamanha sensação de ciúme. Não tinha esse direito.

Edward puxou a cadeira para ela.

— Você não precisa agir como minha mulher — ele sussurrou. — Seus avós não estão por perto.

É claro que não precisava, ele tinha razão. Evitando seu olhar, Bella levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido.

— Bem, como você disse, já tem uma namorada — murmurou, pouco convincente. — Além disso, Myra não deve ter mais que dezesseis anos... eu vou...

— Não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir — ele avisou. — Mesmo que fosse mais velha, garotas que pintam os cabelos de verde e roxo não fazem meu tipo. Eu tenho boa memória para números. É uma maldição. — Ele tomou-lhe a mão. — Quanto a minha namorada... — Fez uma pausa, o rosto sério. — Espere um segundo. — Ele apanhou um pequeno aparelho preto do bolso, verificou-o, o rosto sério mostrando ainda mais preocupação.

— O que foi?

— O meu _pager. _Eu avisei o hospital que estou na cidade em caso de emergência.

— Emergência?

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, guardando o aparelho.

Venha. Meu telefone está no carro — disse, segurando-lhe a mão.

#*#*#*#*#*

Então, o que acharam?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Edward tirou as luvas cirúrgicas, a máscara e a touca. Felizmente o prematuro estava vivo e foi transferido para a sofisticada ala neonatal da maternidade. A jovem mãe perdera muito sangue enquanto tentava conseguir uma carona para o hospital. Todos os procedimentos tiveram que ser feitos às pressas, mas ela também sobrevivera e passava bem.

Após lavar o rosto com água fria, Edward deparou com seu rosto sombrio no espelho. Por que se sentia tão infeliz? Acabara de ajudar a salvar duas vidas frágeis. Uma garota de quatorze anos que fora expulsa de casa por ter engravidado, assustada, subnutrida e tão ingênua que acreditara no rapaz quando este lhe dissera que a amava e que se casaria com ela, mas que havia partido do Texas e a deixara arrasada e solitária.

Edward testemunhava esse tipo de situação com muita freqüência na clínica pública Onde trabalhava como voluntário uma vez por semana. Respirou, desanimado. Sentia pena da garota, que não tinha quem a apoiasse. Estava zangado com os pais que a expulsaram e com o rapaz e seus pais, que lavaram as mãos diante da garota e sua gravidez quando um novo emprego os levou a se mudarem para outro Estado.

Ele esperava que a jovem Jonetta desse o filho para adoção. Que desse condições de uma vida segura ao bebê e uma nova chance para si mesma. Deixá-la amadurecer para um dia casar-se com um cidadão estável que a amasse para que, da próxima vez que assumisse a difícil tarefa da maternidade, pudesse fazê-lo com a Segurança da ajuda de um companheiro.

Não estava sendo machista e antiquado ao desejar isso para Jonetta e outras meninas como ela, mas sim querendo o melhor para elas. Criar filhos no mundo moderno exigia dois salários e o compromisso de duas pessoas. Não era tarefa para uma menina de quatorze anos, mal-alimentada e pobre, assumir.

Edward recostou-se na pia, cabeça baixa, sofrendo pelas jovens inocentes de que cuidava em sua profissão. Ficava furioso com os homens e rapazes que as usavam e jogavam fora. Sacudindo a cabeça, rezou para que Jonetta percebesse o benefício que ela e o bebê teriam se ele fosse adotado por uma boa família.

Endireitou o corpo, alongou os braços cansados. Precisava trocar de roupa. Bella estivera esperando na sala de espera da maternidade durante horas. Pensou nela enquanto se despia e tomava uma ducha. Vinha sendo muito duro com ela, martelando-lhe os ouvidos com suas idéias sobre mães solteiras.

Para falar a verdade, Bella era uma pessoa inteligente e responsável. Realizava sua arte com talento e era evidente que ganhava a vida com ela. Depois de ter visto amostras de seu trabalho, tinha certeza de que quando seu talento fosse conhecido, as pessoas suplicariam para ter suas elegantes criações em suas residências sofisticadas. Só no Texas havia pessoas ricas o suficiente para mantê-la em atividade durante décadas.

Edward flagrou-se relembrando os troféus que vira no estúdio: corrida, futebol e boliche. A cada dia que passava com Bella, constatava que ela não precisava da ajuda de ninguém em nenhum aspecto de sua vida.

— Você é uma mulher e tanto — ele murmurou.

— Se você está falando comigo, Cullen, preciso cortar meus cabelos com urgência — respondeu uma voz grave.

Edward reconheceu a voz de um colega e espiou de dentro do chuveiro.

— Não estava falando com você, Butch, mas um corte de cabelo não lhe faria mal.

Uma risada gutural ecoou no banheiro masculino.

— Parabéns pela difícil cirurgia — Butch cumprimentou. — Ouvi dizer que mãe e filho estão bem.

— Obrigado. Ela teve sorte de chegar aqui a tempo. — Edward voltou para baixo do jato de água. Precisava livrar-se da fixação de aconselhar Bella. — Talvez eu devesse deixar de pegar no pé dela.

— Você está falando...

— Não!— Edward estava exasperado consigo mesmo. Por que essa preocupação incomum com Bella Johnson? Principalmente depois que ela deixou claro que não via a hora em que o casamento de mentira terminasse e ele saísse de sua cama, e de sua casa.

Edward não falou muito sobre a cesariana de emergência. Bella supôs que aquilo era comum num dia de trabalho para ele, salvar vidas. Ela lia, sentada na cadeira de balanço no quarto. Embora fosse tarde, não conseguia dormir. Edward se encontrava na cama de costas para ela. Como a cadeira ficava do lado oposto, imaginou que a luz não o incomodaria. E estava certa, pois ele parecia imerso no sono. Era evidente que salvar vidas exigia muito das pessoas.

Após várias tentativas, constatou que não conseguia se concentrar no livro. Seu olhar passeava pelas costas de Edward, a luz do abajur iluminando os músculos viris e sedutores.

Mesmo na penumbra, seu cabelo desgrenhado brilhava. Bella sentia uma imensa vontade de tocá-los, correr os dedos entre eles, apreciando os fios grossos e generosos. Lembrou-se do cheiro agradável com que saíra do chuveiro do hospital.

Sua mente reviveu imagens de Edward quando saíra da sala de cirurgia, no uniforme verde. Ele lhe acenara e ela pôde ler-lhe os lábios quando dissera de longe que não demoraria. Foi gentil da parte dele lembrar-se dela em meio a toda a correria.

Enquanto esperava, não pôde deixar de perceber as enfermeiras sussurrando sobre o médico bonito e atraente e o procedimento arriscado. Seus sorrisos e olhares furtivos quando ele passava no corredor deixavam claro que muitas delas ficariam felizes em trocar de lugar com ela.

Um forte chute de Vivica trouxe Bella de volta ao presente. Ela ficou assustada em ver o livro sair voando de suas mãos, e pousando exatamente nas costas de Edward.

— Mas o que... — Ele se virou para olhá-la, os olhos apertados, talvez por causa da luz. — Se você quer falar comigo, chamar meu nome é suficiente.

Bella se encontrava na mesma posição de quando o romance lhe escapara das mãos, com exceção da boca, agora aberta pela surpresa.

— Eu... eu não joguei o livro. Foi Vivica. — Bella sorriu diante da inacreditável participação da filha no episódio. — Ela está chutando pra valer. Venha sentir.

Edward hesitou por um segundo, parecendo surpreso com o convite. Ela mesma estava um pouco surpresa, mas não retirou a oferta. Logo depois, Edward jogou os cobertores para o lado e deu a volta na cama. Ele parecia muito alto e sensual, e usava nada mais do que um calção listrado.

Quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado, ela começou a se arrepender do convite. Aquele homem viril e tentador, tão perto...

— Você está dizendo que sua filha chutou o livro para o outro lado do quarto? — A expressão dele demonstrava divertimento e um pouco de ceticismo.

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir diante do malabarismo noturno de Vivica.

— Certamente não fui eu. Vamos, verifique você mesmo.

Ela tirou uma das mãos de sobre o ventre e conduziu os dedos dele para o mesmo lugar e Vivica fez o favor de dar-lhe um violento chute.

— Uau! — Edward riu. — Acho que ela vai ser a primeira atacante feminina do time do Dallas Cowboys.

— Duvido. Ela vai ser astronauta. A mão dele lhe esquentava a pele, mesmo através das várias camadas de tecido.

— Que desperdício — ele brincou.

— Minha filha vai ser uma cientista e filósofa brilhante — Bella ajuntou, fazendo uma careta.

— Só isso? — quis saber, erguendo a sobrancelha, cético.

Edward estava brincando. Certamente ouvira futuras mães fazendo planos grandiosos sobre seus filhos todos os dias. Sem se intimidar, ela ergueu o queixo.

— Não, tem mais. Ela também será uma artista famosa.

— Eu não duvido. Havia algo em seu tom, algo muito sincero, que estava visível até mesmo em seus olhos. Sob a luz do abajur, o olhar de Edward parecia arder de emoção e Bella flagrou-se esperando que não fosse apenas uma ilusão provocada pela luz.

Ela podia acostumar-se a ver Edward assim, sem camisa, os olhos sérios e animados, a mão enorme lhe acariciando o ventre.

— Obrigada, Edward.

— Estou feliz de estar aqui — ele disse com suavidade, sorrindo. Pareceu inclinar-se para mais perto, e Bella teve a impressão de que seria beijada. Mas o pensamento, a impressão, duraram apenas um instante antes de ele se levantar. — Isso me faz lembrar de que preciso acertar o despertador. — Com uma leve pressão sobre o ventre de Bella, ele fez um afago afetuoso em Vivica.

— Por quê? — Bella indagou um pouco tarde, referindo-se ao motivo pelo qual ele estava feliz em estar ali. Seu tolo coração esperava por uma resposta absurda, que ele estava feliz por passar as férias com uma _soldadora _excêntrica e grávida.

_Claro, Bella, continue sonhando!_

— Prometi a Jonetta que passaria no hospital pela manhã. Ela é uma menina assustada e passou por maus bocados. Estou feliz por ter podido atendê-la quando precisou. — Edward se ergueu. — Você deveria ir dormir. Acho que Vivica quer que pare de ler — acrescentou indicando o livro sobre a cama.

Bella não gostou de ser tratada como uma criança, principalmente por ele. Preferiu não analisar se a repentina onda de irritação que a invadiu se devia ao fato de Edward estar feliz por causa de sua paciente e não por ela.

— Ah, muito obrigada, doutor — Bella replicou, sarcástica. — O que eu faria sem você?

O dia seguinte trouxe uma surpresa agradável. Hubert sentou-se na cama, alimentou-se, e a noite queixava-se de monotonia. E, de alguma forma, Bella não sabia dizer como, viu-se sentada ao lado de sua cama, jogando bridge com o avô. Edward, seu parceiro, instalara-se a sua frente. Abigail, parceira de Hubert, sentara-se aos pés da cama.

A sra. Swan não parecia muito animada, talvez porque não apreciasse _bridge. _A atividade também não agradava a Bella, mas ela sabia jogar. Edward, em compensação, era brilhante. Não importava que bobagem ela fizesse, ele conseguia contorná-la e ganhar.

Bella se perguntou se estaria roubando, mas descartou a idéia ridícula. Tentou jogar o melhor que pôde, maravilhada com a habilidade e engenhosidade de Edward.

— Sua vez, querida.

— Ah, sim. — Observou as cartas em sua mão, indecisa quanto a melhor jogada a fazer. — Sou péssima nisso. Acho que puxei minha mãe nesse aspecto. Não importava o quanto papai tentasse, ela simplesmente não aprendia.

A expressão de Abigail anuviou-se por um instante. Ela parecia tão triste que Bella teve que desviar o olhar. Concentrou-se na jogada e tomou a difícil decisão. Jogou uma carta na mesa acompanhada de um olhar de desculpas para Edward. — Espero não complicar a sua vida.

Ele piscou e uma onda de calor invadiu o corpo dela. Havia momentos em que ele representava tão bem que quase acreditava que era verdade.

Bella corou e, constrangida, olhou para o avô. Ele estava sentado, recostado nos travesseiros, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, observando a mulher.

— Jogue. E que seja uma carta boa.

— Ah... Se você tivesse as cartas que insinuou ter, não estaríamos com tantas dificuldades.

Hubert revirou os olhos e apanhou um copo de água na mesinha ao lado, resmungando algo sobre nunca mais jogar com ela. Bella teve a impressão que ele fizera essa promessa centenas de vezes antes.

Abigail fez seu jogo e olhou para Edward com gravidade, tentando ler-lhe o pensamento. Bella também o observava, porém sem nada poder concluir. Ele não só era um excelente jogador, como também blefava muito bem.

— Abigail, você quase me fez acreditar que tinha quatro cartas de copas, mas... — Edward disse após alguns segundos. — Acho que tenho o resto. Se você quiser, podemos terminar.

Abigail verificou as cartas dele e depois as suas próprias, e então deixou escapar um gemido de derrota. Hubert resmungou, batendo o copo na mesa-de-cabeceira. Abigail surpreendeu Bella quando estendeu a mão e deu um tapinha no braço de Edward.

— Ótimo jogo, filho. Para alguém que vive nesse fim de mundo, você joga muito bem.

Bella observou-o, curiosa para ver a reação dele àquele cumprimento irônico. Ele apenas sorriu.

— Obrigado, vovó. — Ele juntou as cartas que se encontravam sobre a colcha da cama e as embaralhou. — Bridge era uma exigência na minha família. Quer levar outra surra?

— Ah, por favor, não — Bella pediu com um bocejo — Já passa das onze. Eu e Vivica estamos exaustas.

— Claro, querida. — Edward parou de embaralhar, empilhou as cartas e entregou-as a Hubert. — Você e Abigail podem jogar canastra. — Levantou-se e deu a volta na cama para ajudar Bella. — Boa noite para vocês — despediu-se, envolvendo os ombros de Bella num abraço. — Hubert, como estão suas costas?

— Mais ou menos — o velho senhor queixou-se com uma careta. — Acho que mais uns dois dias e poderei andar... um pouco.

— Uma pequena caminhada no campo de golfe de St. Martin, não é, seu fingido? — Abigail resmungou de maneira nada aristocrática.

— Mas Abigail, não diga isso. Eu estou sentindo muitas dores. Bella e Edward deixaram o aposento, fechando a porta sem ouvir a resposta de Abigail.

— Eles me surpreendem. Não sei dizer como conseguiram ficar casados por tanto tempo — Bella comentou sacudindo a cabeça.

— Acho que eles são engraçados.

— Engraçados? — ela repetiu, incrédula. — Como pode dizer isso? Minha avó vive perseguindo você com aqueles insultos — ela continuou enquanto entravam no quarto. — Eu adoraria ver a reação dela se soubesse que está insultando um Cullen, de Boston — Bella confessou, os ombros ainda envolvidos no abraço de Edward.

— Bella, você dá importância demais a essas coisas — ele respondeu, retirando o braço. De repente, o aposento pareceu muito frio.

— Não! São eles que dão importância a isso. Esse é o ponto. Gostaria que alguém esnobasse e desprezasse minha avó para que soubesse como é, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Edward segurou-a pelos ombros com delicadeza, fazendo com que o fitasse.

— Você precisa superar o ressentimento que tem contra seus avós...

— O que você sabe disso? — ela quis saber, brincando com a camisa dele. — Acho melhor não se meter nos meus assuntos pessoais.

— Você me fez participar deles — ele lembrou. — Além disso, ser um Cullen não é assim tão bom.

— É mesmo? E por quê?

Edward deu de ombros de foi sentar-se na beira da cama.

— Para começar, você não sabe se as pessoas estão com você porque gostam ou por causa de seu nome.

— Pobrezinho. Carregando o peso de fazer parte da fina sociedade de Boston. Acho que vou chorar.

— E esse estigma chega até o Texas — ele continuou, sério. — Você não me vê com bons olhos porque sou um Cullen.

— Ah! As vibrações negativas que sinto em relação a você são merecidas. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, você vem me dizendo que sou egoísta, insensata e despreparada para criar uma filha sozinha. Agora me diz que estou exagerando diante do comportamento desprezível de meus avós com a própria filha e sua família. Com esse papo, não me surpreende que você não tenha se casado!

Nenhum dos dois falou por um longo momento, embora uma voz dissesse a Bella o quanto seu comentário havia sido desagradável.

— Sinto muito — ele murmurou, as mãos pousadas nos joelhos.

— Como? — tornou ela, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

— Eu disse que sinto muito. Você tem tantas condições de criar um filho quanto qualquer mãe solteira que conheço — Edward afirmou, o olhar sombrio.

— É isso que chamam de falsos elogios, não é?

Depois de fitá-la intensamente com seus olhos sérios e sensuais, Edward respondeu com o mesmo cinismo:

— Sim, é isso mesmo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Edward voltou do hospital, onde Jonetta e o bebê passavam bem. A jovem mãe decidira entregar o filho para adoção. O casal escolhido que aguardava havia mais de três anos correra para o hospital para ver a criança. Edward os conheceu e gostou deles de imediato. Ambos derramavam lágrimas de alegria enquanto observavam o prematuro através do vidro.

O telefone começou a tocar assim que Edward entrou na casa de Bella. Eram dez e meia e ela certamente se encontrava no estúdio trabalhando no berço de Vivica. Edward tomou nota do recado. Um arquiteto queria reunir-se com Bella para discutir detalhes da confecção do corrimão de uma escada que já havia encomendado. Ao desligar, ele ouviu a porta da varanda se abrir.

— Bella?

— Sim?

— Tem um recado para você — ele informou, arrancando a folha do bloco de notas.

Ela vestira um macacão e uma blusa de gola olímpica cor-de-rosa. Suas faces estavam tão rosadas quanto a blusa, em consequência do trabalho junto ao fogo, e mechas de cabelo úmidas lhe emolduravam o rosto. Apanhando o papel, serviu-se de água, esvaziando o copo em uns poucos e longos goles.

— É bastante dinheiro — ele comentou, impressionado com a quantia que ela iria ganhar.

— É um trabalho de seis meses — ela informou, imaginando se ele ousaria dizer que estava cobrando muito. — Quanto você ganha em seis meses?

Edward percebeu onde ela queria chegar.

— Ganho mais que você, mas não insinuei que você está cobrando demais. — Ele não sabia a razão, mas todos os seus comentários pareciam ser encarados como um insulto. Qual era o problema? Geralmente ele se dava bem com as pessoas. — Eu quis dizer que se você pode cobrar preços altos é porque seu trabalho é respeitado — acrescentou, tentando ser amigável.

Bella se recostara no balcão, as mãos estendidas sobre o ventre protuberante. Ela o fitou, a expressão cética.

— Ah... — ela murmurou, dando de ombros como que aceitando a possibilidade de ele a estar elogiando. — Na verdade, o preço não é tão alto assim, mas dá para viver.

— Ainda bem.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela devolveu, o ar interrogador. Lá estava ela outra vez, imaginando o pior.

— Quero dizer que você deveria cobrar o que se consideraria um preço alto porque você _é _muito boa.

Bella o fitou por um longo minuto, como se tentasse ler-lhe a mente. Após um silêncio que parecia interminável, respirou fundo e afastou-se do balcão.

— Obrigada. Acho que vou ligar e marcar essa reunião — avisou, desviando o olhar e dirigindo-se para o corredor.

Quando ela saiu, Edward serviu-se de café e sentou-se à mesa, de onde podia ouvir o som da voz dela ao telefone.

Bella riu, e o som lhe pareceu bastante incomum. O tom alegre e melodioso daquele riso, sua suavidade e sensualidade, envolveram por completo o coração de Edward.

O dia de Bella não estava sendo fácil. Ela passara a tarde no estúdio, trabalhando no berço de Vivica, não só porque iria precisar dele nas próximas semanas, mas porque pensamentos perturbadores ocupavam-lhe a mente. O mais recente elogio de Edward não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele parecia realmente impressionado com seus dons artísticos. Achava que suas criações eram valiosas e que o fato de trabalhar com ferro não a relegava automaticamente a uma classe social inferior.

Edward podia ser médico, mas pouco se parecia com seu ex-noivo, esnobe e interesseiro. Tampouco se parecia com o que imaginava ser um integrante da família Cullen. Ele se preocupava com as pobres mães solteiras que atendia, como Jonetta e seu bebê. Não era um esnobe e, no geral, era um homem sensível e atencioso.

E ela não podia esquecer que ele fizera um grande favor ao sacrificar uma semana de suas férias com a namorada para ajudá-la numa trama que agora percebia ser inútil e tola. Que importância tinha se os Swans a aprovavam? A opinião deles não mudaria nada. Além disso, a gravidez era um assunto dela e o fato de ser ou não casada não importava a ninguém.

Bella não sabia como, mas Edward a ajudara a enxergar isso também. Talvez fosse pela maneira com que tratava a todos, sendo ele mesmo. Não se gabava de ser médico ou de ser um Cullen. Vinha fazendo de tudo para ajudar e, embora a aborrecesse com suas opiniões, tinha o direito de expressá-las, principalmente depois que ela o arrastara para dentro de sua trama. Poucos homens aceitariam o desafio, principalmente com uma namorada os esperando.

Uma ponta de ciúme atingiu Bella, que tentou não pensar naquilo. A vida amorosa de Edward não deveria preocupá-la. Afinal de contas, estava prestes a dar à luz, a se tornar mãe e responsável por uma vida humana. Quaisquer fantasias sensuais tinham que ser reprimidas, principalmente quando quem as provocava gostava de outra pessoa.

Ela enxugou a testa úmida. O estúdio estava abafado e fazia horas que ela se encontrava ali. Trabalhava em sua mesa dando os toques finais no berço da filha.

Seu olhar pairou sobre o ferro trabalhado que se encontrava sobre a mesa. As peças delicadas e etéreas que lembravam laços e cordões entrelaçados de maneira caprichada logo se transformariam no berço em que colocaria a filha quando voltasse do hospital.

— Vai ser uma linda cama, querida. — Bella deixou o trabalho de lado e acariciou a barriga. — Só o melhor para minha garotinha.

— Bella?

Ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz com o sotaque de Boston da avó sobressaltou-a. Não a ouvira chegar, pois a porta ficava aberta para deixar entrar o ar fresco do final de tarde.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — indagou com ar preocupado.

Abigail entrou, caminhando com cuidado entre as máquinas.

Bella percebeu a avó observar tudo com desconfiança, tão à vontade como quando ia à oficina buscar seu Mercedes depois de uma revisão. Certamente estava com receio de manchar seu vestido de seda cinzento.

O olhar de Abigail caiu sobre o berço e ela se aproximou da mesa de trabalho.

— Não, está tudo bem. Edward pediu para avisá-la que o jantar está pronto.

Outra sensação estranha invadiu Bella, e ela não tinha certeza se se tratava de culpa ou desejo. Ele preparara o jantar. Ela teria que encontrar uma forma de compensá-lo por tudo. Talvez ele quisesse um portão ou um banco de ferro. Depois lhe faria a oferta.

— Ah, obrigada. Já estava mesmo terminando por hoje. — Tirou as luvas e o boné. — Vou entrar num minuto.

Bella afastou-se para tirar o pesado avental.

— Quer dizer mais alguma coisa? — indagou quando a avó não respondeu.

Não conseguia imaginar qual seria o significado na expressão inquieta da avó.

— Eu... estava pensando... se você permitiria que eu e Hubert tomássemos parte da vida de sua filha — começou, juntando as mãos, nervosa. Ela afastou o olhar por um instante, como que tentando se recompor. — Eu sei que não merecemos, que você tem motivos para não gostar de nós, mas... — Ela engoliu em seco e pigarreou. — Mas teria muita importância para nós.

Bella fitou a avó, as emoções desencontradas. Ela certamente tinha motivos para não gostar deles e eles não mereciam fazer parte da vida de Vivica. Que ousadia a deles aparecer de repente, obrigando-a a hospedá-los em sua casa por uma semana e ainda fazer esse pedido! Ficou calada, sem saber bem como externar seus sentimentos, rejeitar o pedido. Tentou dizer a Abigail que isso estava fora de questão, mas a voz lhe faltou.

Quantas vezes durante sua infância sonhara em ver os avós implorando para ficar com ela, somente para que pudesse dizer-lhes um sonoro não? O que estava acontecendo com ela naquele momento? Onde estava a repreensão sarcástica que se imaginara proferir tantas vezes em seus sonhos?

Após algumas tentativas de dizer à avó o que fazer com o pedido, Bella viu Abigail sacudir a cabeça e acenar com a mão num gesto de compreensão.

— Claro, eu entendo. Você tem todo o direito de negar. — Ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a compostura. — É lindo — elogiou, indicando o berço. — Eu gostaria muito de encomendar uma peça sua — Abigail disse, encarando a neta outra vez. — Como você sabe, estamos reformando nossa casa em Boston. Quer pensar no assunto? E você cobraria o mesmo que aos seus clientes. Não queremos que nos faça um preço especial. Hubert e eu ficaríamos muito felizes de possuir um de seus trabalhos. Você tem muito talento.

— Herdei o talento artístico de meu pai — ela informou, tensa, o queixo projetado para a frente.

Abigail pareceu encolher, abalada pela observação cortante. Seu olhar desviou-se para as mãos cobertas de jóias, os dedos entrelaçados com nervosismo.

— Ele deve ter sido uma ótima pessoa. — Voltou a fitar Bella com uma expressão infeliz. — Acho que vai gostar de saber que Hubert saiu da cama e andou. Verifiquei os horários dos vôos. Podemos partir hoje a noite e alcançar o navio em St. Martin. Você e Edward foram mais do que generosos... — a voz lhe faltou, mas ela não desviou o olhar — ...conosco. Partiremos logo após o jantar.

Ela se virou e sem mais nenhuma palavra, saiu do estúdio.

A raiva justificada de Bella se dissipou devagar, e foi substituída pela incerteza. Ouvira direito o que a avó dissera? Eles iam partir?

_Naquela noite?_

Ela olhou para a porta fixamente, atormentada por uma onda de emoções conflitantes. Se eles iam embora, Edward também partiria.

Fiéis à representação, Bella e Edward acompanharam os Swan ao aeroporto. O trajeto foi percorrido em meio a um silêncio tenso, exceto por algumas tentativas de Edward de iniciar uma conversa. Bella ficou feliz por ele tentar minimizar o nervosismo, já que ela tinha a mente povoada pelos mais diversos pensamentos, as emoções em intenso conflito.

Estava feliz com a partida dos avós. Por quê, então, a despedida lhe parecia tão árdua? Por que não estava alegre, tagarelando? Por que a imagem do rosto triste de Abigail insistia em lhe voltar à lembrança quando esta lhe pedira para participar da vida de Vivica? Hubert e Abigail conquistaram o direito de permanecer fora da vida de Bella. Por que deveria considerar a hipótese de deixá-los partilhar sua felicidade com o bebê?

Bella mordia o lábio na frente do portão de embarque enquanto Edward se despedia deles. O vôo seria realizado num pequeno avião, de modo que havia apenas alguns passageiros esperando para embarcar.

Quando o vôo foi anunciado, Edward despediu-se de Hubert com um aperto de mão e beijou Abigail na face. Ao fitar os olhos da avó, Bella ficou mortificada ao notar que estes encontravam-se marejados de lágrimas. Algo dentro dela se desfez em milhares de pedaços. Talvez fosse a imensa barreira que construíra ao longo dos anos para proteger-se da desconsideração e desdém daqueles estranhos esnobes e egoístas que eram seus avós.

De repente, porém, eles não eram mais estranhos e ela pôde enxergar a dor e o remorso nos olhos da avó. Olhos tão parecidos com os de sua mãe. Mesmo Hubert parecia menor e mais frágil, a expressão abatida ao se despedir.

Eles erraram muito tempo atrás quando voltaram as costas à única filha. Bella pôde ver naquele momento como pagaram caro por seu erro, os longos e infelizes anos de separação. Agora, pediam perdão e uma chance de se reaproximar.

Sem dar-se tempo para reconsiderar a sensatez de seu ato, ela se aproximou e abraçou a avó.

— Adeus. Eu telefono quando o bebê nascer — Bella disse com a voz embargada pela emoção. Voltou-se para o avô e deu-lhe um abraço rápido e forte. — Faça uma boa viagem e cuide dessa coluna.

Esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas, Bella agarrou a mão de Edward e puxou-o para longe. Somente depois de dar vários passos, ela olhou para trás. Eles já haviam desaparecido com os demais passageiros a caminho do avião.

— Muito bem... Isso foi muito tocante.

— Eu fui fraca — ela retorquiu, enxugando uma lágrima com as costas da mão.

— Fraca? Você teve muita coragem, Bella — ele garantiu, apertando-lhe a mão e fazendo-a parar. — E mostrou que tem muita classe. Mas tem uma coisa que quero perguntar — ele completou, envolvendo-lhe os ombros com um abraço.

Ainda tentando lutar contra as lágrimas, ela procurou se con trolar. O elogio de Edward ajudara a aliviar sua tristeza.

— O que é?

— O que vai contar a eles sobre mim?

— Oh...

— Ah, certo. De repente, não somos mais felizes juntos? E eu, um ser desprezível, a abandono antes de o bebê nascer?

— Vou contar a verdade — Bella disse com um suspiro.

— Sobre a inseminação artificial?

— Sim. Afinal, minha avó teve o mesmo problema médico que minha mãe que quase toda a família.

— Mas você não...

— Bem, ainda não, mas não queria ser pega desprevenida.

— Não acho que isso poderia acontecer — tornou ele, sorrindo. Caminharam para o carro partilhando um silêncio amistoso. No caminho para casa, Edward quebrou o silêncio:

— Vai dizer a eles quem eu realmente sou?

— Provavelmente, não — ela respondeu após refletir um pouco.

— E vai perder a chance de ver a reação de sua avó?

— Acho que sim — Bella anuiu, apoiando a cabeça no encosto, cansada. — Qual é a graça? — indagou, olhando para ele.

— Nenhuma. Mas obrigado por não me usar — Edward agradeceu, lançando-lhe um sorriso reconfortante.

— Mas eu usei você durante uma semana... — ela retrucou, confusa.

— Não, estou me referindo ao fato de eu ser um Cullen.

— Não precisa agradecer.

Uma dolorosa contração a percorreu e Bella estremeceu. _Outro alarme falso, _pensou ela. Fechou os olhos e suportou a dor em silêncio, concentrando-se no cheiro agradável de Edward, que pegaria um avião para Aruba no dia seguinte.

Ela apertou as mãos quando a contração continuou a aumentar.

Naquele momento preferia não pensar em seu corpo _praticando _ou em Edward saindo de sua vida. Inspirou seu aroma e permitiu-se envolver pela louca fantasia de que a pequena Vivica ingressaria no mundo com uma família completa, com Edward Cullen desempenhando o verdadeiro papel de seu pai.

— Você está bem? — ele indagou.

O som da voz dele também era agradável. Profundo e intenso. Poderia ouvi-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

— Tanto quando se pode esperar — respondeu Bella com um aceno de cabeça, os olhos fechados. Apesar da dor que dilacerava seu ventre, ela sabia que aquele último passeio de carro com Edward ficaria vivo em sua memória durante muito tempo.

Recusou-se a pensar na palavra _amor, _embora ela insistisse em tomar conta de sua mente. Não podia permitir. Se o fizesse, temia que lhe causaria um sofrimento profundo que não seria capaz de suportar.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Bella se lembrava muito bem de como fora rude com Edward, garantindo que nunca mais o incomodaria com seus alarmes falsos. Infelizmente, dessa vez parecia que as dores eram verdadeiras. Ela vinha cronometrando as contrações nas últimas duas horas e elas passaram a ser assustadoramente regulares, ocorrendo a cada cinco minutos.

Encontrava-se sozinha, deitada de lado na cama, cercada por travesseiros. Como não havia mais a necessidade de fingir, Edward apanhara suas coisas e se mudara para o quarto antes ocupado por seus avós. Ali deitada, Bella procurava não se sentir abandonada.

Como estava cronometrando as contrações, deixara a luz do abajur acesa para poder ver o relógio de pulso. Eram mais de três horas e os ponteiros se moviam vagarosamente enquanto ela suportava a forte dor. As aulas e os livros lhe haviam ensinado que a proximidade entre as contrações era sinal de que o trabalho de parto havia começado. Mordeu o lábio com nervosismo. Vivica estaria realmente planejando vir ao mundo com três semanas de antecedência?

Após mais alguns minutos de vacilação, tomou uma decisão e sentou-se com dificuldade. Era melhor ligar para o médico e ver se deveria ir até o hospital. Saiu da cama e vestiu o robe. Uma nova contração percorreu todo o seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, agarrou-se aos pés da cama e esperou que o pior passasse. Calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto.

Depois de descer as escadas devagar, apanhou o telefone e ligou para o serviço de recados do médico. Pediram-lhe para aguardar, pois o médico ligaria de volta. Ficou parada no corredor, aguardando. Passou-se um minuto que lhe pareceu uma eternidade.

O telefone tocou e ela atendeu.

— Alô, dr. Plattan?

Bella descreveu os sintomas e o médico lhe disse para ir ao hospital. Ao desligar, pensou em subir para chamar Edward, mas não foi necessário, pois ele apareceu no alto da escada.

— Você está em trabalho de parto? — ele indagou, enfiando a camisa na calça jeans.

— Ah, sim... Acho que sim. Meu médico acha que devo ir ao hospital — ela explicou, espantada com seu aparecimento. Fez uma careta quando sentiu outra contração no ventre. — Preciso trocar de roupa — ela disse, a voz rouca de dor.

Edward desceu rapidamente, as botas ressoando sobre o piso de madeira.

— A sua mala já está no carro?

Ela as sentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Então, vamos. — Ele amparou-a nos braços. — Posso levar uma muda de roupa antes de ir ao aeroporto, amanhã.

Bella não estava em condições de discutir. Sua energia concentrava-se na respiração para aliviar a dor impiedosa.

Viu-se suavemente instalada no banco de passageiros. Edward deu a volta no carro e sentou-se atrás da direção. Ela ficou feliz por sua presença. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de procurar um táxi tão longe da cidade, pois sentia que o bebê não demoraria a nascer.

— Como está se sentindo?

— Acho que vou ter o bebê — ela respondeu, entre os dentes.

— A bolsa d'água já rompeu? — ele quis saber, preocupado, dirigindo o carro para a estrada.

— Não. Espero chegar a tempo.

— Não se preocupe. Você vai chegar sã e salva. Mas se o bebê resolver nascer no caminho, lembre-se de que sou médico.

Bella recostou-se no assento. Tentou relaxar, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Concentre-se na estrada.

— Mas o que...

A frase incompleta de Edward deixou Bella preocupada e ela abriu os olhos.

— O que foi?

— Parece que há um bloqueio na estrada.

Bella inclinou-se para a frente. Um carro preto e branco da polícia rodoviária fechava parte da estrada, as luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando, era a prova de que havia algum problema adiante.

O policial acenou para que parassem. Edward abriu a janela.

— O que aconteceu? Estou com uma mulher grávida no carro. O guarda inclinou-se para verificar o interior do veículo. Bella lançou-lhe um sorriso fraco, e então encolheu-se devido a outra contração.

— Desculpem. Houve um acidente na estrada. Um caminhão carregando gado virou, e há cerca de cem animais correndo por todo o lado — ele explicou sem pressa. — O tráfego está impedido por vários quilômetros. Não há como passar nas próximas horas. — Ele olhou preocupado para Bella. — Não sei, senhora, talvez pudesse chamar o helicóptero do hospital. Seria a única forma de chegar lá.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Edward virou o carro e começou a voltar para a casa de Bella.

— E agora? — ela quis saber.

— Nós vamos ter esse bebê — ele informou, solidário e ao mesmo tempo determinado.

— Nós? — A resposta não lhe agradou. Edward fazendo o seu parto lhe parecia algo muito íntimo. — Você vai chamar o helicóptero.

— Não confia em mim?

— Não é isso... é que... você não é meu médico. — O que era verdade, apesar de não ser o que a preocupava.

— Bella, o helicóptero é para ser usado em situações que envolvem risco de vida. Seu médico lhe deu alguma indicação de que o parto poderia ter complicações?

Deveria mentir para conseguir o helicóptero? Deveria insistir nisso, quando em algum outro lugar alguém poderia precisar dele com mais urgência? A vida de alguém poderia correr perigo apenas por causa de sua preocupação puritana. Não, não queria ser responsável por uma tragédia desnecessária.

— Bem, não, o dr. Plattan espera que tudo corra normalmente — ela respondeu, desanimada.

— Ótimo. — Embora sua expressão continuasse séria, ele lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. — Já pus centenas de bebês no mundo e garanto que Vivica também vai chegar inteirinha.

Bella não estava preocupada com isso, pois tinha a impressão de que Edward era um médico maravilhoso. Essa certeza, contudo, não a acalmava.

Finalmente chegaram a casa de Bella. Edward desligou o motor, saiu do carro e foi até a porta do passageiro para levá-la para dentro.

Ela agarrou-se a ele, relembrando todas as curvas da estrada que percorreram minutos atrás e que pareceram intensificar ainda mais seu mal-estar.

Antes mesmo de se dar conta, Edward a colocava sobre a cama de ferro em seu quarto.

— Espere um pouco, vou pegar algumas toalhas. Ela pensou em se opor mais uma vez àquela situação, mas uma nova e lancinante contração tirou-lhe o fôlego.

— Respire. Você sabe o que fazer. Respire — disse a si mesma. Edward voltou e puxou a cadeira de balanço para junto da cama e tomou-lhe a mão, o gesto chamando a atenção de Bella.

— Liguei para o seu médico e contei-lhe o que estava acontecendo — ele explicou.

— O que ele disse? — Bella indagou com os dentes semicerra-dos, desejando que ele tivesse insistido para que chamassem o helicóptero. Estava com medo.

— Disse para dar um beijo em Vivica por ele — Edward contou com um sorriso afetuoso e compreensivo.

_É uma conspiração, _Bella gemeu, fechando os olhos.

— O parto vai ser totalmente natural. Não tenho nada aqui para aliviar sua dor.

— Que tal uma pancada na cabeça? — ela tentou brincar.

— Lembra-se dos exercícios de relaxamento? Bella assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— E como sabia fazê-los bem? Pois agora é o momento de provar.

— Você está pedindo demais — ela disse, mesmo sabendo que Edward tinha razão. Afinal, para que tinham servido todas aquelas aulas? Sabia o que fazer. Respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça.

Edward sorriu e o calor de seu sorriso tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Bella percebeu admiração naqueles olhos verdes. E o melhor de tudo é que não se tratava de uma representação. A simples idéia de que Edward poderia... Bem, aqueles olhos, o olhar afetuoso, reduziam sua dor à metade, tão poderoso era o seu efeito.

Bella nunca imaginou que no breve período de uma semana sua vida poderia tornar-se tão complicada. No dia seguinte teria o mais precioso presente nos braços, a filha que tanto desejara.

Ela deveria sentir-se totalmente feliz. Pensara que tudo de que precisava para formar uma família feliz era a filha e a si mesma.

Sabia que ficaria extasiada quando pudesse segurar sua filha, mas de repente sentiu que haveria uma ponta de sofrimento em seu coração que nem o tempo nem a filha poderiam curar, pois no dia seguinte Edward teria partido.

Estava um lindo dia de primavera quando Bella despertou na manhã seguinte. O sol brilhava lá fora e as cortinas de renda esvoaçavam sob a brisa perfumada. Sentia-se cansada mas imensamente feliz. Ao olhar para o lado, viu a cabecinha de seu bebê, os olhos arregalados tentando observar o novo mundo em que ingressara durante a madrugada.

Bella beijou-lhe a cabeça coberta por uma penugem de fios dourados. Respirou fundo, o perfume de sua filha enchendo-a de admiração. Sua mente voltou para as horas durante a madrugada que passara com Edward a seu lado. Ele fora tão afetuoso durante o parto. E, longe de constrangedor, tudo fora muito natural. Percebia agora o quanto fora maravilhoso ver a filha chegar ao mundo com a ajuda de Edward. Ele falara com tanta suavidade com a recém-nascida, acolhendo-a no novo mundo, que Bella ficou enternecida. Ele a limpara, vestira e a envolvera em uma das mantas macias que Bella havia guardado no armário.

O melhor momento de todos fora quando Edward colocara o bebê em seus braços. Nunca esqueceria como ele beijara a testa da pequena Vivica e em seguida a presenteara com um delicado beijo que mal lhe roçara o canto dos lábios.

— Sinto como se tivesse sido parte de algo muito especial esta noite — ele murmurara. E então deixara-as a sós para que pudessem apreciar a presença uma da outra e repousar.

Edward, é claro, também precisava dormir. Ela não o censurara por sair, mas aguardava ansiosa o momento de vê-lo novamente para abraçá-lo, agradecer-lhe e dizer-lhe que realmente fora parte de algo especial. A experiência tinha sido magnífica. O nascimento de Vivica, seu primeiro choro, os olhos brilhantes de Edward, seu doce sorriso. Ele tornara a chegada da filha um fato ainda mais extraordinário do que imaginara ser possível.

Ela bocejou e se espreguiçou, sentindo-se curiosamente bem, : considerando que acabara de dar à luz. Sorriu para o bebê.

Vivica bocejou, as mãozinhas agitando-se no ar, os pequenos dedos se abrindo e fechando.

Bella ouviu passos no corredor e seu coração disparou. Ele estava chegando. Ela sabia agora, sem dúvida, que seus sentimentos por Edward não se deviam à sensibilidade provocada pela gravidez. Em algum momento naqueles sete dias se apaixonara pelo homem que arrastara para dentro de sua trama louca. Abraçando o bebê, beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça.

— Podemos ousar pensar que ele também nos ama? — murmurou. Naquele momento com a filha nos braços, tudo parecia possível.

Um leve bater na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Entre, Edward — ela convidou, sorrindo.

A porta se abriu e seu sorriso se desfez. Não era Edward, mas sim uma estranha vestida de branco.

— Quem é você?

A mulher entrou e fechou a porta. Tratava-se de uma enfermeira de meia-idade, de óculos e um amplo sorriso.

— Sou Agnes Himes. O dr. Cullen me contratou para ajudá-la por uns dias. Ela se movia pelo quarto enquanto falava, abrindo as cortinas e ajeitando as cobertas. — Quer tomar café, querida?

— Onde está Edward? — Bella quis saber, confusa.

— Ele partiu há uma hora. Acho que falou alguma coisa sobre tomar um avião.

O coração de Bella pareceu mergulhar num abismo escuro e profundo. _As férias. Os __muito esperados dias com a namorada._

Seus olhos ficaram enevoados e ela lutou contra as lágrimas, surpresa por uma simples frase ter o poder de deixá-la tão triste.

— Ah, sim, claro, eu havia esquecido.

— Você tem mesmo uma filha linda, srta. Johnson.

— Obrigada. E, por favor, me chame de Bella.

— E você, me chame de Agnes. Você precisa tomar líquidos. Que tal um copo de laranjada?

— Está bem — Bella assentiu, apesar de não querer comer. — E talvez um mingau de aveia, também — acrescentou, querendo ficar sozinha por uns momentos.

— Ótimo. Depois vou ajudá-la a amamentar a pequena Vivica. Bella só conseguiu acenar com a cabeça, a garganta obstruída por uma tristeza imensa. Edward se fora sem ao menos se despedir.

O acontecimento especial, a paixão em seus olhos, tudo não passara de imaginação.

A enfermeira saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Bella não se conteve e as lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto. O sofrimento parecia queimá-la por dentro, numa dor maior e mais sufocante do que qualquer contração que sentira.

Com um soluço, segurou o bebê junto de si.

Querida, não se transforme numa boba romântica como a sua mãe

_**#*#*#*#***_

_**Capítulo emocionante mas com um final triste, não crucifiquem o Edward ainda...**_

_**Att.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Bella e a filha começaram sua segunda semana juntas criando uma nova tradição familiar. As tardes de domingo seriam dedicadas a um piquenique debaixo das árvores. As flores nasciam em todo seu esplendor, de modo que essas tardes eram muito especiais. Bella estava sentada sobre a coberta quadriculada, observando a filha e sorrindo. Seus grandes olhos azuis pareciam tão inteligentes.

Ela colocou o dedo indicador na palma da mão da filha e riu quando ela o agarrou com força.

— Não quer dormir, hein? — Vivica já fora amamentada e logo adormeceria. Enquanto isso, Bella fitava embevecida as suas tentativas de compreender o mundo que a cercava.

Vivica bocejou e Bella riu.

— Sim, é hora de tirar uma soneca. — Ela apanhou o bebê e aconchegou-a junto ao peito, cantando-lhe uma canção de ninar.

Sentia o agradável cheiro de bebê da filha e balançava-a de um lado a outro enquanto cantarolava. Era um lugar muito gostoso. Raramente se ouvia algum som da civilização, exceto pelo barulho de um ou outro avião. Se um carro aparecia, era para visitá-la, o que ocorria raramente, visto que Sam era muito ocupado e Bella tinha poucos amigos. Mas para ela estava tudo bem, pois tinha seu trabalho e Vivica.

O dia estava quente, e um perfume agradável se erguia do solo e da grama.

Cercando o pequeno gramado de Bella, a natureza se mostrava em uma profusão de cores primaveris. Bella não conseguia imaginar um lugar mais lindo no mundo, uma forma mais agradável de passar a tarde.

Bem, talvez fizesse uma pequena mudança no cenário. A face de Edward surgiu em sua mente, desobediente, como insistia em fazer dezenas de vezes durante o dia. Edward Cullen, seu falso marido, entrara e saíra de sua vida em uma semana que mudara toda a sua realidade, e depois se fora tão rápida e inesperadamente como chegara.

Sam voltara das férias na semana anterior. Viera conhecer a sobrinha, e Bella não conseguiu evitar fazer perguntas sobre Edward, mas ele lhe disse com um sacudir de ombros que fazia muito tempo que não o via, nem a Jane.

Bella arrependeu-se de perguntar. Que interesse tinha em saber o que Edward e a namorada vinham fazendo? O pensamento de que estariam juntos se divertindo machucou-lhe o coração, por mais que tentasse esquecer.

Ela segurou Vivica nos braços e a fitou. As pequenas pálpebras se fecharam. Expulsou os pensamentos sobre Edward para um canto de sua mente e beijou a filha, deitando-a com suavidade sobre a coberta e cobrindo-a com um cobertor de flanela. Vivica tiraria uma longa soneca. Bella podia agora comer seu sanduíche, tomar seu chá gelado e ler um pouco antes que ela também adormecesse com a delicada música dos pássaros e a brisa quente que soprava por entre os pinheiros.

Os sonhos de Bella não a deixaram descansar. Mais uma vez o rosto de Edward se intrometia, sua voz invadia, até mesmo seu perfume impedia o seu sono. Aquilo era muito injusto e cruel. Será que nunca mais teria uma noite ininterrupta de sono ou uma soneca tranqüila, sem ser assombrada por sua imagem, seus comentários, sua presença? Iria passar o resto da vida perseguida por lembranças?

Ainda dormindo, agitou a mão como que para espantar sua imagem.

— Ei, o que é isso?

Bella franziu a testa, sentindo uma pontada na mão. Despertou, devagar, ainda sentindo dor na ponta dos dedos. Abriu os olhos, atordoada por ver algo além das árvores floridas sobre seu rosto.

Havia um rosto, um rosto bonito e conhecido fitando-a com uma expressão hesitante.

— Edward? — ela perguntou, surpresa.

— Devo agradecer por você não saber de quem se tratava antes de me bater? — ele indagou, passando a mão no rosto.

— Mas... — Bella se esforçou para apoiar-se nos cotovelos. — Eu não ouvi você... pensei que fosse... — Engoliu em seco, confusa demais para perceber o que acontecia. Sacudiu a cabeça e fitou-o novamente. Sim, parecia ser Edward. — O que aconteceu?

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Bella no cobertor, a expressão séria.

— Eu vim porque preciso falar com você. — Seu olhar passou para Vivica e se suavizou. — Ela é linda. — Voltou a fitar Bella nos olhos. — Você está ótima — elogiou, gentil. Logo em seguida, sua expressão ficou grave novamente.

O coração de Bella pareceu subir-lhe à garganta e ela sentiu dificuldade para falar. Por que Edward teria voltado? Ela não sabia o que pensar. Pigarreando, murmurou:

— O que o faz pensar que estou interessada no que tem a me dizer?

Edward apoiou-se num braço, os dedos muito próximos da perna de Bella. Por algum estranho motivo, ela não conseguiu se afastar.

— Você vai me ouvir até o fim, goste você ou não. — Ele parecia determinado, sério e maravilhoso. Estava bronzeado e mais parecia um astro de cinema do que um médico. O bronzeado lembrou a Bella que ele passara grande parte de seu tempo deitado nas praias ao lado da namorada.

— Escute, Bella — ele pediu, fazendo-a olhar para ele. — Você tem um defeito enorme.

Bella cerrou os dentes. Certamente, naquele momento aquilo era tudo que precisava ouvir.

— Obrigado, _doutor, _por sua opinião, mas agora, se...

— Não interrompa. Não a conheço há muito tempo, mas passamos por muita coisa juntos e acho que sei do que estou falando.

Edward se inclinou para a frente, invadindo o espaço dela, porém ela não conseguiu se mover. Parte dela estava excitada com a proximidade dele, cantava de alegria, implorava por seu toque, seu beijo. Forçou-se a afastar aqueles pensamentos absurdos e perigosos.

— Bella — ele prosseguiu —, você tem o hábito de guardar rancor pelas pessoas que a menosprezam.

Ela estava atordoada diante da audácia dele. Como ousava vir até a casa dela para criticá-la? Enraivecida, começou a abrir a boca para dizer-lhe o que fazer com sua opinião.

— Não diga nada! — A ordem de Edward foi tão veemente, tão contrária a sua natureza, que ela não teve outra alternativa senão calar-se. — Essa atitude é um mecanismo de defesa. Você o usou contra seus avós durante anos. Fiquei feliz de ver que, quando os conheceu, superou seu ressentimento. Fiquei orgulhoso de você.

Bella se sentia ferver de indignação, mas o elogio teve o efeito de uma ducha de água fria em sua ira. Mas ainda guardava uma resposta apropriada para quando ele terminasse o sermão. Ela lhe diria o quanto se importava com suas opiniões.

— Você precisa superar seu antagonismo em relação aos médicos — Edward falou. — Não é preciso descontar em todos nós só porque um idiota a fez sentir-se como uma pessoa de segunda classe. Você não tem do que se envergonhar.

Ela o fitou confusa. O que ele estava fazendo? De alguma forma, o sermão se transformava em... elogio.

Bella o olhou, incrédula, sem saber o que fazer.

— Agora você pode falar — ele disse, com mais suavidade. Ela ficou sem palavras por um momento, enquanto os pássaros cantavam nas árvores, indiferentes à tensão que se formava entre as pessoas lá embaixo.

— Certo, eu... não odeio você — admitiu num tom de voz cauteloso. — Isso é tudo?

— Não. — A voz dele estava rouca, seu olhar procurou o dela, os olhos verdes penetrantes. — Não, Bella, não é — Edward repetiu, tomando-lhe a mão.

Bella imaginou vê-lo estremecer, mas poderia não ser nada além de seus sentimentos confusos. Afinal, quanto tempo sonhara em sentir até mesmo o seu mais leve toque?

Edward fitou-a, examinando-lhe as feições.

— Vou ser franco e direto, está bem?

Bella não soube o que dizer, pois estava atordoada. Era como se o toque da mão de Edward lhe tivesse tirado a capacidade de refletir.

— Está bem... — ela murmurou.

— Bella, case comigo. — O pedido foi feito com ternura e paixão. A expressão do rosto de Edward unia desejo e vulnerabilidade. O efeito era estonteante e ela pôde apenas olhá-lo fixamente, enquanto seu corpo era percorrido por um arrepio eletrizante.

— Eu amo você — ele acrescentou com suavidade.

A voz de Edward era linda, profunda e clara, mas Bella mal conseguia compreender o que ele lhe dizia. Ela ouvira algo sobre amor. Ousaria acreditar em seus ouvidos?

— Bella? — As mãos dele subiram-lhe aos ombros num movimento suave. — Quero ser o pai de Vivica. Na noite em que ela nasceu, eu senti... eu soube que não haveria outra mulher em minha vida além de você. Mas eu tive que partir, para acertar tudo com...

Edward deixou a frase morrer e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu viajei sozinho, passei uma semana na praia, pensando em meios de dizer-lhe, de convencê-la, de dar-me a oportunidade de... — Um ar preocupado tomou conta de seu rosto, como se ele estivesse à procura de palavras. — Bella, você é a pessoa que tenho procurado. Preciso de você em minha vida.

Ele se aproximou e roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

— Sei que você disse que Vivica não precisava de um pai, e sei que é capaz de criá-la sozinha. E também sei o que pensa dos médicos. — Olhos ansiosos percorreram o rosto dela. Suas palavras, sua franqueza e sinceridade a deixavam atordoada. — Serei uma companhia difícil. Você terá que lidar com um marido que pode ser chamado a qualquer hora do dia, faltar a jantares e arruinar viagens de férias, mas...

— Sim — ela sussurrou.

— O quê? — Edward parou, perplexo.

Ela sorriu, envolta numa aura de felicidade. Edward a amava! E queria ser o pai de Vivica. Os céus haviam aberto suas portas e a levaram ao paraíso. Bella deslizou os braços ao redor do peito de Edward e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Sim, querido, eu me caso com você.

Ela abraçou-o com força, inclinou-se para trás e fitou-lhe o rosto.

— Eu amo você e não gosto nada de rotina — Bella sussurrou, dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

O olhar de Edward a acariciou com delicadeza enquanto seus braços a envolviam. A sensação daquele abraço era assombrosa e excitante. Seu coração parecia cantar. Pela primeira vez na vida sentia-se totalmente viva e feliz.

Soube que podia confiar um segredo que escondera de todos àquele homem maravilhoso, seu verdadeiro amor.

— Preciso confessar-lhe uma coisa. Quero ter três bebês antes de completar trinta anos. Se quiser desistir, ainda está em tempo — Bella contou, tímida.

Com uma risada sensual, ele puxou-a para perto de si.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, querida. Se quisermos atingir esse objetivo, não podemos perder nem um minuto.

Edward a abraçou com carinho, e seu sorriso era um mundo de promessas que ela sabia que seriam cumpridas.

Apesar da rotina agitada de Edward, o desejo de Bella foi atendido.

William e Cynthia chegaram, um após o outro para fazer companhia a Vivica.

Quanto a Abigail e Hubert, acabaram por se recuperar da surpresa de descobrir que sua neta havia se casado com um Cullen de Boston. E faziam questão de exibir a todos os convidados o fabuloso corrimão de ferro trabalhado criado pela _brilhante _e _talentosa neta._

**FIM, espero que tenham gostado dessa adaptação ,**

**Att.**


End file.
